El surgimiento de los guardianes
by Silxom723
Summary: •Pensar en esas palabras una y otra vez "Tienen la vida perfecta", por supuesto que ante el público se muestran así, pero ¿Realmente todo es como lo pintan?, quienes hablan no saben lo que dicen y quienes si, se niegan a comentarlo, y es que la mayoría desconoce el como surgieron aquellos heroes...•
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My little pony y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro, solo me pertenece está historia y los OCs que puedan llegar a aparecer. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"Es increíble pensar"

El estruendoso choque de dos piezas metálicas se expandió por gran parte del devastado reino, mientras, en el lugar de origen del sonido, los contrincantes presionaban insistentemente sus respectivas armas impidiendo así, que el contrario lograra dominar la batalla.

Entonces, en un ágil movimiento, ambos apoyaron sus cascos traseros y retrocedieron sacando chispas al momento de alzar las armas. Sin perder la concentración la potra volvió a arremeter, esta vez desde el aire y el alicornio a duras penas logro recibir correctamente el golpe.

—Ah, ah— jadeó agotado el mayor de los contrincantes —esto... ah... te lo ganas por... querer hacerte la rebelde— Y empujando nuevamente a la pegaso tomó el impulso para abalanzarse, sobre ella quien, en el último instante, se apoyó de sus alas para arremeter con su arma y volver a bloquear el ataque.

—Ah, vas a necesitar... ah... más que tu maldita... fuerza para derrotarme— Replicó la potra tomando una gran bocanada de aire dispuesta a dar el golpe de gracia — ¡Esto te lo ganas tú por traicionarme! —.

Alzó el vuelo junto con su espada, miró a su objetivo y...

"En esas palabras una y otra vez"

Como si de un acto divino se tratase, un gran relámpago impactó en medio de la ciudad, sin embargo, los habitantes permanecían en su lugar, pues bien sabían que no tenían escapatoria.

La barrera del sonido tronó con brutalidad revelando a quien ya consideraban un mounstro y que su único objetivo era atormentar los lentamente.

Horror...

Sufrimiento...

Terror...

Eran sentimientos cálidos comparados con lo que significaba para ellos aquella situación. Siendo así, el ser se preparó y en un casi imperceptible movimiento secuestro a otra familia, condenándola al destino que todos temían.

Pero bueno, tampoco es que él tuviese la posibilidad de pensar y darse cuenta de que esto estaba mal.

-*[M-muy bien c-campeón, con eso b-basta ya puedes r-regresar]*- Habló una voz a través de un pequeño transmisor implantado en el traje del pegaso gris.

Y de manera automática el aludido se vio envuelto por un aura amarillenta recibiendo algo similar a una descarga, sacudió su cabeza y volteó dispuesto a dirigirse a su punto de reunión con aquel sujeto que controlaba cada fibra de su razonamiento.

"Tienen la vida perfecta"

Ahí estaba otra vez, y no podía evitar sentirse estúpido pues frente a tanta tranquilidad que durante su libertad, lo había rodeado, se había vuelto vulnerable hacia este dolor, la tortura de sentir como aquella maquina controlaba por completo sus acciones se había convertido en algo completamente nuevo para él, y eso no estaba bien. Nunca había considerado que esto le volvería a suceder.

«Pero bueno, al menos él estará bien» pensó tratando de ver lo positivo de su sacrificio.

—Descuida, p-pronto todo volverá a ser ¡normal!, tal cual lo fue t-tiempo ¡atrás!—

Hablaba el culpable de todo esto mezclando sus espasmos con gritos mientras, entre sus cascos sostenía aquel maldito instrumento.

¿Por qué?, si finalmente había descubierto que afuera había algo para él, ¿por qué seguía ahí?, la razón de su estadía permanente era simple; Ninguna.

— ¡Ahora!, quédate q-quieto solo falta e-este detallito y e-estarás ¡listo!— volteó hacia su prisionero dispuesto a colocarle su nuevo invento, uno que evitaría cualquier intento de futuro levantamiento en su contra.

Sin embargo, ya a tan solo dos pasos del potro, pudo notar como este se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y la mirada oscurecida, así que extrañado y temiendo incluso que hubiese cometido suicidio decidió acercarse, más para su desgracia era un hecho que ya no respiraba, quizo comprobarlo minuciosamente sin saber que al hacerlo cayó justo en la trampa de su prisionero.

De un brusco movimiento liberó sus pezuñas delanteras y le propinó un duro puñetazo en la mandíbula, el cual lo hizo retroceder, perder el equilibrio y caer sobre una pila de piezas de metal, no perdió ni un solo segundo y prosiguió a liberar sus pezuñas traseras, tocó el suelo tras bajar de aquella mesa fría y sin pensar en las consecuencias o en el que sería su futuro ahora, saltó por la ventana perdiéndose entre los grandes edificios de Toteccy.

"Por supuesto que ante el público se muestran así"

En medio del desolado campo de batalla se hizo presente un rayo de luz que atravesó las nubes y llegó a tocar el suelo, parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente se desvaneció, en su lugar de impacto dejó a un pequeño potro que de un salto se levantó.

Se mostraba histérico y espantado, por no decir desesperado, corría hacia un extremo del campo y antes de que se diera cuenta se daba la vuelta, imitó esta acción al menos cinco veces hasta que finalmente se detuvo y se sentó.

—... ¡ZOMB!— Perdió todo el aire en aquel grito, pero no le importó y sin perder tiempo observó su alrededor. Sin embargo nadie contestó, suspiró, respiró y de nuevo lo intentó, importándole verdadero pepino el que se quedará sin voz.

— ¡ZOMBER!... ¡CHICAS!... ¡¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?!— pero era inútil, no se escuchaba ni una sola alma, y el pequeño ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

El potrillo quebró en llanto, nuevamente estaba solo, no lo quería aceptar, pero debido a la falta de alguna voz que no fuese la suya o la de su eco, no podía creer en una posibilidad mejor. En eso ocurrió, entre las lejanas montañas que rodeaban el campo de batalla, se alzaba una delgada columna de humo, la cual restauró las esperanzas del pequeño y lo animó a correr hacia el lugar para poder asegurarse de que fuese verdad y que al menos alguno de sus amigos siguiese con vida.

"pero, ¿Realmente todo es como lo pintan?"

Estaban rodeados, pero la situación seguía estando de su lado, o así se mostraba ante los ojos del pegadrake, quien, cegado por la ira de ver como el premio gordo se ocultaba entre los de menor valor, perdió hasta la última gota de razón y simplemente actuó.

— ¡Draco, no!— su negación fue inútil, el híbrido le arrebató el talismán de un solo tirón y aguardo en espera de la reacción de la pegaso.

Y ella se espantó, sabía que aún no podía mantener el control, la situación tampoco era mejor, no podía mantener la calma, había demasiada tensión a causa de la batalla y cuando comenzaba a reaccionar para poder buscar alguna solución todo dejo de importar, pues frente a los espectadores se hicieron presentes aquellos ojos de tinte negro, los cuales solo podían significar más problemas de los que ya tenían.

"quienes hablan no saben lo que dicen"

La presión de todas esas miradas le estaban secando la garganta y, por muy raro que pareciera, lo aceptaba, prefería mil veces esa incomodidad antes de sentir como el aura de ella le ignoraba. Ella, quien se encontraba en el fondo del grupo y se mantenía cabizbaja, la misma que un instante después se levantó y la encaró con una mirada vacía. Fairy tragó profundo.

—¿Por qué?...

Fairy no sabía que responder, y aunque no estaba en derecho de pedirlo, intentó buscar apoyo en la mirada de sus compañeros, no la encontró, todos desviaron la vista a excepción de Storm, él compartía el dolor de Zomber.

—¡CONTESTA!— la alicornio llegó a pegar un brinco, no esperaba en lo absoluto aquella reacción ni mucho menos lo que vio cuando volteó, apreciar como una lagrima le llegaba hasta el mentón y tras unos segundos seguía su camino hacia el vacío, fue más de lo que alguna vez creyó poder soportar.

—Zomb, y-yo... No era... Nunca quise, ¡Yo no quería-— Con suerte logo reaccionar a la esfera de energía que lanzó Storm hacia su cabeza.

— ¡Cállate!, no estás en posición de hacerte pasar por víctima— Las palabras del pegaso gris la hirieron aún más. Y Storm también se sintió mal al gritarle, pero, ¿Qué le podía hacer?, él le había brindado su completa confianza, se había presentado como un libro abierto ante ella, ¡todos lo habían hecho!, o eso creía hasta hace tan solo un par de horas. —L-lo siento, yo-— Nuevamente volvió a ser interrumpida.

— ¡¿DE QUÉ SIRVE QUÉ TE DISCULPES?!— Ahora fue la pegaso negra quien estalló. Y tenía toda la razón, incluso Fairy lo pensó, al fin y al cabo, el daño ya estaba hecho y se maldecía internamente por no poder pensar en algo que pudiera arreglar la situación a la par que le daba risa el notar que esa misma mañana todo estaba bien.

—Te ofrecí mi confianza...— finalmente comenzó a calmarse — ¡Y ME ESCUPISTE EN LA CARA!, ¡TE CONTÉ COSAS QUE NO SABE NI LUXIO!— O quizás no.

Sin lugar a dudas la situación era complicada, y tendría que orar para salir bien parada del problema que su silencio había ocasionado en el equipo. Este, sin lugar a dudas, no era su día.

"y quienes sí, se niegan a comentarlo,"

De no ser por su resistencia ante las golpizas, el que su cabeza azotara contra la orilla de la mesa le hubiera provocado más que un simple quejido, prácticamente inaudible, y es que su contrincante no estaba mejor de hecho en esos momentos ya se encontraba inconsciente en el piso del comedor, debido a esto ninguna pudo hacerse ni la más pequeña idea del desmadre que provocaban un par de potros sobre un curioso ring de lucha en lodo. — ¡Hip!, Oshe, ¿eto no nos, ¡hip!, cauuusara problemas mañanita?— Aún embriagado fue capaz de formular una frase coherente ante su acompañante.

—Tonterías, ¡hip!, nos lo meeerecemos, así que deja de, ¡hip!, andar chingando garrito, ¿Vale?— Y sin esperar respuesta se apoyó sobre el hombro del Lyncanoy sorbiendo el líquido restante de aquel vaso. Realmente nadie le tomaría el peso al estado de su hogar en esos momentos, preferían disfrutar de la tranquilidad antes de enlistarse en la que, sin saberlo, sería su batalla final.

"pues la mayoría desconoce"

— ¿Ya puedo?— cuestionó en un susurró la pegaso blanca. Mientras Zomber, con gran esfuerzo, trataba de contener la risa.

Se encontraban caminando a lo largo de un risco, no era ni de cerca un lugar adecuado para aquello. —No— Fue su respuesta para decepción de Lynx, pero bueno, ella nunca dijo que se iba a rendir.

— ¿Y… ahora? — Zomber la miró mal, ya debía saber que no se encontraba de ánimo para bromas, y si bien le agradecía el que tratará de alivianar el ambiente, su insistencia era un cuento distinto.

— No y ya no insis-— volteó de una buena vez a verla y de inmediato notó su error.

¡Al diablo la misión!, si perdía la cordura, más de lo que ya lo había hecho, el tiempo tampoco estaría a su favor.

—Okey hazlo— Y, con una sola sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la pegaso híbrida miró a su objetivo.

— ¡Hey Forest!— La aludida la observó y un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de su ser.

Con su, ya conocido, don de persuasión no tuvo problema alguno en colocarla en posición exacta —No eres tú, soy yo... bueno si, si eres tú— Y de una simple patada la pobre princesa rodó montaña abajo sin encontrar alguna manera de sostenerse.

— ¡YA - VE-RÁS - LY-NX! — Gritaba entrecortadamente cada vez que su cabeza golpeaba una roca. En respuesta a la queja la pegaso se limitó a rodar los ojos, indiferente a lo que podría llegar a ocurrir después.

— ¡Te vemos allá! — Se limitó a decir la Blaze amplificando su voz al poner ambos cascos a los lados de su boca.

Dicho eso, el resto continuó el recorrido entre risas y jugueteos, podía ser que finalmente las cosas pudieran volver a la normalidad.

"el como surgieron aquellos héroes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Saga 1: "Un duro comienzo"

Capítulo 1:"La muerte del atardecer".

* * *

El que alguna vez fue un imponente reino, ahora ardía en llamas hasta sus cimientos y la responsable de esta tragedia, la contemplaba desde una distancia prudente, evitando así que el enloquecido fuego le lastimase. En su rostro no se reflejaba el menor rastro de arrepentimiento, mejor dicho, no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, permanecía sentada sobre unas piedras con la mirada perdida en los cálidos colores del incendio.

Tampoco estaba preocupada, a pesar de que, desde su posición actual, era blanco fácil para cualquier enemigo. al fin y al cabo ella ya había cumplido su objetivo. Lo que pasara en ese momento poco le importaba, quería disfrutar el haber logrado cobrar venganza.

—¡Alteza!— uno de sus guardias apareció de pronto entre el humo que se habia esparcido por toda la zona.

—Si lo que buscas es rescatarme no deberias gritar— la pequeña ni se molestó en dirigirle una mirada.

El soldado le dió la razón a la potranca, así que, calmandose un poco, se acercó hacia ella y la observó con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

—No te preocupes, ya no habrá más peligro— el guardia la miró pasmado.

En los ojos de la pequeña, que ahora si podía contemplar, estaba grabada una intensa sensación de odio, algo que una potra de su edad no debería ser capaz de mostrar. La potranca descendió de la piedra en la que reposaba, pasó por un lado del guardia y se dirigió hacia la salida del caído reino.

El guardia le siguió con la mirada por un par de segundos, antes de imitarla retirándose del lugar.

—Yo me encargaré de que así sea— concluyó la pequeña con un tono sumamente decidido al tiempo que se permitía soltar un par de lágrimas cargadas en ira.

2 mese atrás.

Los albinos ponys del reino Sollumy caminaban con una gran tranquilidad por las calles, ya fuese para comprar algo o por el simple gusto de estirar las patas. Al compás de su andar los rayos de sol chocaban contra las paredes de los hogares, reflejándose, gracias a las paredes de cristal pulido reforzado que conformaban las construcciones, de esta manera la luz trazaba un elegante camino a lo largo del reino reuniéndose, finalmente, en la cúspide del castillo Dialu, era una vista hermosa que todos los habitantes de Sollumy disfrutaban.

Pero justo en ese momento se hizo presente el repique de una campana de templo, el origen del sonido se encontraba en el castillo. Inmediatamente, esa tranquilidad que rodeaba el reino se quebro. Los ponys se miraron, no sólo con preocupación sino que también se podía apreciar un aire pesado a su alrededor, corrieron a meterse a sus casas y por las ventanas empezaron a colgar telas blancas, finalizando con una negra por debajo de la puerta. Y es que ese día había llegado.

—Mami— un pequeño potro de no más de 4 años intentaba asomarse por la ventana —¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué todos se esconden?— esto lo preguntaba con una cara de absoluta inocencia.

La madre sólo le dirigió una mirada sin emoción e hizo una mueca —Eres muy pequeño para entenderlo, pero por hoy nadie puede estar afuera—.

El potrillo no parecía conforme en lo absoluto con esa respuesta, pero tampoco quería que su madre lo regañara por su insistencia.

Ahora mismo todo dependía de los gobernantes de Sollumy, aquellos que ese mismo momento llevaban a cabo una discusión familiar. Por que claro, había tiempo de sobra para ello.

—Pero encerio, ¿Realmente tienen que ir?— Fayna no caería sin antes pelear.

—Sunny, llevo almenos 3 horas tratando de explicartelo, es nuestro deber como reyes— el padre tampoco se iba a doblegar.

Ambos ponys de cuero rojizo, siendo el de la pequeña el más claro, se miraban entré sí con determinación, y la madre sólo los observaba con una santa paciencia. En efecto habían desperdiciado varias horas en esta conversación.

—¡Pero es demasiado peligroso!— a pesar de exclamar con un tono de desesperación, en su cara no se demostraba algún signo de preocupación.

—Si no vamos será peor— el padre en cambio, si lograba mostrar expresiones acordes a sus sentimientos.

—Creó que ya fue suficiente— con un tono suave y tranquilo, la yegua albina de crin rubí finalmente decidió intervenir.

—¡Pero mamá!— los ojos escarlata de la pequeña estaban cargados de ansiedad.

—Sin peros— cortó el padre con el ego inflado al estar siendo apoyado por su esposa.

—¡Arzon!— la yegua lo miró mal por esto.

El corcel de crin ambar bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa y se acercó para abrazar a su hija, quien, aún sin convencerse, correspondió con cariño la muestra de afecto de su padre. Al separarse la madre imitó el gesto.

—Volveremos pronto— dijo el padre.

—Cuida a tu hermano— dijo la madre.

Estas palabras generaron un sentimiento extraño en Fayna, uno que lamentablemente no era agradable, sin embargo no divagó demasiado en cual podría ser la razón de esto. No porque no quisiese hacerlo, más bien fue porque alguien, externo a los tres, le interrumpió.

—¡Buahh!… ¡Buahh!— el llanto de su hermano la trajo de regreso al mundo real. Hizo una mueca extraña que le produjo dolor, o eso podemos suponer, pues se sobó una mejilla, más no se quejó.

—Ya voy, ya voy— era conciente de que el bebe pony no le entendería, posiblemente nisiquiera alcanzara a escuchar, más que nada lo hacía por quejarse consigo misma, aparentemente.

Sin más ingresó al castillo, dirigiendo un último vistazo a las siluetas de sus padres que se alejaban cada vez más por las calles vacías de Sollumy. Calles a las que no volvería a ver de la misma manera.

* * *

Lushark le hacia honor a su sobrenombre, reino de la noche eterna, en lo alto de su cielo se mostraba, resplandeciente, una luna llena.

—Con que eso es la luna— se mostró sorprendida la reina Dhana.

Ella y Arzon se encontraban a pocos metros de la entrada a dicho reino, un arco de piedra fundida con magma, algo contradictorio considerando quienes eran sus aliados, se alzaba como representación de la puerta de ingreso a Lushark y conectado a dicha formación de piedra se alzaba un muro del mismo material, que rodeaba todos los dominios del reino. Esta era una medida de seguridad bastante efectiva.

Los reyes de Sollumy observaron el arco una vez debajo de él, tragaron profundo y siguieron adelante. Era toda una experiencia esa acción, pues bien era sabido que el lograr entrar era completamente imposible para ellos, el arco servía de marco para un gran portón de diamante negro, sólo podían abrirla los aliados del Reino. Salvo, claro, en esta ocasión, en este día especial tanto para Sollumy como para Lushark.

Tras el arco iniciaba un puente de diamante de tono oscuro, Arzon dió el primer paso y, sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba más de lo normal, dirigió una tímida mirada hacia el suelo, rápidamente se arrepintió de esto, pues la vista no le daba una sensación demasiado agradable. Era un vacío, así sin más, una oscura profundidad que no parecía tener fin, Arzon tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para calmarse, luego le sonrió a su esposa y le invitó a acompañarlo, ella igualmente sonrió de manera nerviosa y aceptó. Así ambos finalmente dieron con la primera ciudad del reino Lushark.

—¿Yo supongo que sabés por donde es?— Dhana le interrogó divertida, pues su esposo miraba de un lado al otro con cierta ansiedad.

—¿Eh?... A si, claro, ¡claro que si!— seguido a esto carcajeó con notorio nerviosismo. Dhana solo pudo suspirar y sonreírle con ternura.

Arzon bajo las orejas e igualmente suspiró, así procedió a hundirse en sus pensamientos en busca de una solución. Ignorando todo a su alrededor.

«Veamos, según rumores, Lushark y Sollumy son muy parecidos, yo no le encuentro similitudes pero bueno» frunció el ceño con fastidio ante lo último «Por lo cual, lo más sensato sería pensar que el castillo esta en el centro del reino» sonrió orgulloso de si mismo por su, según él, gran descubrimiento.

—¡Dhana!, ya se por donde... ¿Ir?— ella ya no estaba a su lado.

Y él se asustó. Otro de los famosos rumores que llegaban a Sollumy contaba acerca de los atroces actos que llevaban a cabo sus habitantes, asesinatos, torturas, secuestros, entre muchas otras cosas. Pero Dhana no era conciente de esos rumores. Rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia todas direcciones intentando divisarla, no podía estar lejos, pero claro, la poca luz que le proyectaba la luna no le acompañaba. Entonces, en medio de toda su desesperación, logró verla, un punto blanco a lo lejos, tenía que ser ella.

—¡Dhana!— corrió hacia ella pero, justo cuando ya podía verla de cerca, despareció —¿qué?— ahora respiraba agitado, se estaba enojando.

Miró y miró pero no había nadie, no entendía como la había perdido de vista teniendola a tan solo unos metros de distancia, frustrado iba a empezar a gritar, sin embargo, desistió de ello al sentir como una gota de algún líquido le caí en la nariz. Extrañado y asustado, pues el líquido era de color carmín, decidió observar el cielo. Sorpresa, allí estaba su esposa, si, allí estaba con el pecho abierto por algún arma blanca y con los ojos mostrando una desesperación tan grande que te comprimia el pecho. Para colmo, sujetándose con sus pezuñas traseras entre las orillas de dos edificios, se encontraba el culpable de aquella atrocidad, un extraño pony que cubría su cuerpo con una capucha y que sujetaba con sus cascos restantes el cuerpo inerte de la reina.

No se supo con exactitud cómo terminó aquello. A las pocas horas un pareja de ponys que andaba por los alrededores distinguió unos extraños bultos a la entrada de un callejón. Entonces, tras acercarse y descubrir lo que en realidad eran esos bultos, comenzaron los problemas.

* * *

El silencio era sepulcral, más los dos guardias presentes no podían hablar, más bien no querian hacerlo, temían que el decir alguna palabra fuera de lugar volviese a alterar a la princesa que yacia sentada, cabizbaja, en el trono de su padre frente a ellos. De pronto uno de ellos se incorporó, su compañero lo miró de reojo con preocupación, respiró profundo y avanzó hacia el trono. Fayna fue conciente de esta acción más no se molesto en prestarle atención.

—Alteza, entiendo que esto es demasiado difícil de digerir pero-— el unicornio fue callado al momento por la potra.

—No te he dado el permiso de hablarme— su voz sonaba pesada —regresa a tu posición y guarda silencio—.

—¡Alteza!— el guardia se arriesgo a alzar la voz, vale decir, con gran indignación —mi padre fue el anterior primer comandante del ejercito, falleció en servicio cuando yo tenía tan solo 3 años— con la respiración agitada procedió a señalar a la potranca —no voy a consentir que sea tan egoísta, yo tuve que tomar su puesto pues era mi responsabilidad, ahora usted debe asumir la suya— finalizó serio, mientras su compañero le observaba con admiración.

—... ¿Terminaste?— la potra finalmente alzó la vista, en esta no se reflejaba ninguna emoción.

El guardia apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas traicioneras. El segundo guardia, un pony terrenal de piel dorada, solo pudo suspirar con resignación.

—Lo tomaré, como un si— el unicornio le encaró con sus ojos anaranjados cargados de frustración, más su boca no demostraba la misma emoción —ahora permíteme hacerte una pregunta, ¿Quién está a cargo?—.

—¿Eso que tiene qué-.

—¡¿Quién está a cargo?!— en el rostro de la pequeña se formó una extraña sonrisa parecía ¿alegre?.

—... Usted— el unicornio se digno a contestar, trás esto bajó la mirada.

—Yo no soy mi padre, no tomaré sus responsabilidades porque no me corresponde hacerlo— alzó su pezuña izquierda impidiendo que el corcel de pelaje amarillo le interrumpiese —gobernare Sollumy a mi manera, bajo mis propias desiciones— entrecerró los ojos sin perder su sonrisa — y por sobre todo bajo mis propias medidas—.

Bastó decir eso último para que las dos grande puertas del salón del trono fuesen tocadas por alguien. Fayna le permitió ingresar. Al instante ambas puertas se abrieron de par en par y por ellas cruzó un tercer guardia, también unicornio, quien se acercó con lentitud hacia la princesa, parecía agotado.

—Alteza, los reinos aliados han aceptado— de unas alforjas sacó un pergamino que desdobló frente a todos los presentes, el papel estaba rellenado por diversas firmas.

—Eso es...— el único guardia terrenal presente se quedó de piedra al observar el papel. Sabía lo que representaba aquello, al igual que el resto.

—Si— la potrilla terrenal no tuvo problema en admitirlo —es una declaración de guerra contra Lushark—

—Ha perdido la cabeza— afirmó el unicornio amarillo adoptando una auténtica cara de póker.

—Puede ser, pero ya está hecho y no hay nada que puedas hacer tú para impedirlo— la pequeña aún sonreía, ahora con más suavidad.

Los tres guardias se miraron entre si, suspiraron y terminaron observando a la princesa para luego asentir —Oir es obedecer, nos haremos cargo alteza— dijieron a coro, realizaron una breve reverencia y se retiraron del salón. Tenían que dar el aviso a todo el reino.

La pequeña nueva gobernante finalmente quedó a solas, entonces, y solo entonces, pudo permitirse romper en llanto, conservando esa sonrisa que, por raro que pareciera, representaba alegría.

* * *

Mes y medio desde aquello, en todos los reinos vecinos e incluso en los más lejanos se levantó el pánico, sin perder tiempo cada quien escogió su bando. Por un lado se veía a Lushark como el culpable, decian que Sollumy había perdido a sus gobernantes por la envidia que les tenía el reino de la noche eterna, o bien estaba la otra visión, aquella que acusaba de complot al dominio del sol perpetuo, quien solo buscaba empeorar la reputación de Lushark. Pero bueno, fuese cual fuese la razón de aquel lamentable incidente, era un hecho claro que en el campo de batalla se derramaria sangre inocente.

El día designado llegó, el escenario de la feroz batalla, límite entre territorios de ambos reino cabecillas, estaba preparado, cualquier ser ajeno al conflicto había sido evacuado y ambos ejércitos se acercaban cada vez más al otro.

Sollumy se posicionó en una pequeña colina, desde ahí contempló el avance enemigo. Estaban listos para iniciar.

Lushark también se detuvo en un punto estratégico. A espaldas de los capitanes de cada ejercito, tanto aliado como del propio reino, se preparó la artillería pesada. Ellos también estaban dispuestos a comenzar.

Todo, alrededor de los presentes, quedó en un silencio sepulcral, nadie movía un músculo, ya fuese del este o el oeste, cada alianza esperaba la reacción de sus oponentes.

Esperaron...

Algunos tragaron saliva mientras gotas de sudor les resbalaban por la frente.

Siguieron inmóviles...

El capitán de Sollumy finalmente se mostró colocándose a la cabeza de sus fuerzas.

Sujetaron con firmeza sus armas...

Y entonces... El capitán del reino de la noche alzó su lanza de cristal negro, lanzándose al encuentro e iniciando la guerra.

Sin dudarlo, cada miembro de su ejército le siguió, galopando con tanta fuerza que el suelo tronó. Sollumy y los suyos no se quedaron atrás, su respectivo líder ordenó el avance de las tropas al encuentro de sus enemigos, estos sin cuestionarle obedecieron. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos bandos colisionaron. Así comenzó la masacre que, sin que nadie lo sospechara, marcaría un antes y un después en la historia del territorio Ente.

Cuerpos, con y sin vida, volaron por los aires, tronaron y chirriaron piezas de metal, con tanto poder que llegaron a sacar chispas. Y antes de lo esperado, todos se encuentrabron envueltos en la niebla de la guerra. Tanto era el revuelo y la confusión que ante todos pasó desapercibido un encuentro decisivo que dejaría graves consecuencias para un pequeño potrillo.

* * *

—¡NOOOO!— Por poco el pequeño salió disparado de su cama tras ese abrupto despertar. Sudaba frío y respiraba agitado, su crin, albina con una franja roja, era un completo desastre, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas y a pesar de todo esto... sonreía.

La reacción de la madre no se hizo esperar por más de unos segundos. Abrió la puerta de golpe, llegando a sacudir un poco el marco, se acercó a su pequeño y le observó minuciosamente, al notar que no presentaba alguna clase de herida se calmó un poco.

—Cielo ¿qué ocurrió?— acarició con cariño la mejilla de su hijo, después de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—... — el pequeño bajo la mirada e hizo una mueca extraña.

La madre solo suspiró, entendió la razón al instante, por lo que compresivamente cargo al pequeño potro blanco con su magia, acercandoló hacia ella para abrazarlo, permitiendo que el pequeño, quien aún mantenía una sonrisa a pesar del llanto, se desahogara.

Sin pretenderlo, la madre se fue recostando sobre el colchón, sin soltar a su hijo, y al cabo de un tiempo ambos acabaron en brazos de Morfeo. Esperando que, al volver a despertar, el miembro ausente en casa se encontrase con ellos.

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos, de la casa de esa pequeña familia, habían dos individuos que observaban a madre e hijo en secreto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa señora le hará la vida imposible?, ¿encerio?— el más joven de los dos espectadores, un potrillo unicornio, de crines verde agua, cuestionaba a su acompañante con una expresión de poca convicción.

—¿Tan difícil es de creer?— le contestó, divertido, el mayor, un corcel terrenal de cuero rojo.

—Por supuesto—.

—Pero es un hecho, no puedes hacer nada contra ello— le remató haciendo que el portero suspirar con resignación.

Ambos volvieron a acomodarse en sus respectivos banquitos y contemplaron la fosa de lava en el taller del corcel, lugar por el que observaban a los durmientes ponys. El corcel giró la cabeza, observó la puerta del taller y procedió a golpear el borde de la fosa, provocando que esta subcionara el magma hasta vaciarse.

—¡Hey!— el pequeño unicornio se molestó. En repuesta el mayor solo negó con la cabeza, agitando sus crines marrón con negro, para luego sonreírle de manera engreida.

—A dormir— señaló la salida.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Por qué?— intentó alejarse del corcel, más este lo agarró cargadolo sobre su lomo hasta sacarlo del taller, dejándolo sobre el piso del pasillo y dándose media vuelta dispuesto a cerrar la puerta —¡Espera!.

—Nada de espera, es tarde y no quiero que tu madre me regañe— a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al pesar en esa yegua. Por lo que el pequeño terminó aceptando la órden.

—Hasta mañana, y gracias— el agradecimiento confundió al corcel rojo —por mostrame eso— aclaró refiriéndose a lo de la fosa.

El corcel sólo negó y le despidió para finalmente cerrar la puerta, una vez hecho se recargo sobre esta, cambiando su semblante alegre completamente —Tonto... De todas maneras te ibas a enterar—.

Finalizó regresando a su asiento, volviendo a encender la fosa, la cual ahora mostraba otra escena, una con un cielo nocturno y una luna eclipsada en lo alto del firmamento.

Fin capítulo 1


	3. Chapter 3

Saga 1: "Un duro comienzo"

Capítulo 2: "El secreto de un Imperio"

* * *

Separada de gran parte de los reinos del territorio Ente, se encontraba una isla peculiar, los bordes de su tierra le daban una forma especial, la cual, si se miraba desde lo alto, se asemejaba a la cabeza de un dragón con la cola pegada al cuello y, por si fuera poco, de la zona que vendría siendo la boca, se expulsaba una gran columna de humo hacia el cielo. Este era, sin lugar a dudas, el sitio ideal para ubicar un gran Imperio, uno gobernado por dragones.

En si, la superficie de la isla era más que nada volcánica, el terreno contaba con cráteres considerablemente profundos, aquí se ubicaban las cavernas de todos los dragones, orificios profundos escarvados a lo largo y ancho de las paredes que conformaban dichas depresiones rocosas. Pero entre todas las cuevas había una que destacaba por sobre el resto debido a su tamaño, el hogar del emperador y su descendencia. La caverna de Sothym

Esta era también la más elaborada, se situaba sobre el borde sur del cráter más amplio de la isla. En la entrada poseía una terraza de roca ígnea y desde allí un joven observaba, con una triste mirada, los alrededores.

El chico era un pegadrake de escamas verde irlandés y crines turquesa. Se encontraba apoyado en un barandal de carbón fortificado. Ignorante de una infantil voz que le llamaba a sus espaldas.

—Draco— El aludido salió de su trance y volteo en busca del dueño de esa profunda voz. Allí estaba su hermanastro mayor, quien, con una mirada inexpresiva, señalaba con su cabeza a un tercer individuo.

Un pequeño kirin de crines azul eléctrico y escamas moradas, observaba, con unos brillantes ojos amarillos al pegadrake y mostró una sonrisa al ver que finalmente tenía su atención.

—Papá dice que ya es hora de almorzar— habló el menor, revelando la razón de su presencia en el lugar. El aludido asintió con tranquilidad y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Al menos hasta que el mayor de los presentes, aquel que había llamado la atención de Draco en primer lugar, toció aproposito consiguiendo la atención de los 2 restantes. Miró a Draco y suspiró resignado.

—Afto— se dirigió al pequeño kirin —dejanos a solas— terminó refiriendose a Draco y a si mismo. El pequeño, algo confundido, asintió y sin más se retiró perdiéndose en el interior de la gran caverna.

—¿Qué ocurre Scamp?, ¿Vas a darme un sermón otra vez?— cuestionó el pegadrake con un tono sarcástico al ver que su hermanastro avanzaba en silencio y terminaba colocándose a su lado.

Scamp era un alicrake, es decir, un híbrido entre una alicornio y un dragón, su cuerpo presentaba escamas de tono ocre claro, a excepción de su pecho que era de color crema, sus ojos eran morados y en lugar de crin poseía más escamas, similares a cristales, de diversos tonos de azul. Era el primogénito del emperador.

—¿Es hoy?— fueron las unicas palabras que le dirigió a su acompañante. Draco desvío la mirada y apretó la mandíbula en una clara muestra de frustración.

Scamp entendió que había acertado, y cerró los ojos en señal de apoyo, no solía tomarle importancia a las fechas, ni siquiera a la que para él vendría siendo la más importante, pero entendía que su hermanastro sufriera por este día en específico. Y le apoyaba porque ambos comprendían el tormento interno que vivía cada uno. Volvió a abrir los ojos al notar que el pegadrake estaba a punto de llorar.

—... La extraño— una sola lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y es que antes de que pudiese soltar más lágrimas un calor ajeno invadió su espacio.

Alzó levemente la cabeza y vió como Scamp mantenía los ojos cerrados. Así, sonriendo con tristeza, se aferró a su pecho profundizando el abrazo y de paso desahogándose. Se mantuvieron en esa posición un par de minutos hasta que Scamp decidió que ya era suficiente.

—¿Mejor?— su rostro aún reflejaba indiferencia, más su voz le transmitía tranquilidad al menor, por lo que el aludido asintió. Luego comenzó a encaminarse a la cueva.

—Espera... — Draco volteó con confianza, y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar su hermanastro le lanzó ceniza, que se encontraba por todo el suelo, a los ojos. Demás está decir que Draco se molestó por esto y no tuvo problemaa en reclamarle. —me lo agradeceras luego— No dijo más e ingresó a la caverna. Draco se tuvo que conformar con eso.

Ambos híbridos caminaron en la completa oscuridad, no es que hubiesen desarrollado visión nocturna ni mucho menos, simplemente estaban acostumbrados a seguir ese mismo camino todos los días. Pasados unos cuantos minutos finalmente lograron divisar una luz al final del camino y, sin la menor preocupación, la atravesaron. Frente a ellos se extendía una larga mesa de diamante y sentados en esta habían 3 individuos. Uno era Afto, el pequeño kirin, a su lado estaba la única chica de esta familia real, una terdrake de escamas rosa suave, ojos cian y crines violeta. Por último, en la punta sur de la mesa se hallaba un gigantesco dragón verde, su cabeza casi rozaba el techo de la caverna. Él era Nogard, el actual emperador dragón.

Los hermanastros mayores, Draco y Scamp, tomaron su lugar para iniciar con la cena. Nadie decía nada, sin desearlo, se formó un ambiente bastante tenso, el cual terminó por obra del menos indicado.

—Mandé a tu hermano a buscarte— empezó a hablar el padre, dejando, momentáneamente, su comida de lado y dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Draco —y aún así tardaste... ¡¿Por qué?!— al exclamar, golpeó la mesa con su garra.

Esto causó que la cena, aún caliente, de su única hija se le derramara encima a la pequeña. Y ella, a pesar del dolor, no se quejó.

—¡Aura!— Se alarmó Draco ante el incidente.

El pegadrake era consiente de que la parte pony de su hermanastra era más dominante que su parte dragonica y que, por ende, si le había dolido la quemadura.

—¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR UNA HEMBRA!— bramó da instantáneamente el dragón, prácticamente abalanzadose sobre el pegadrake, Quien por mero reflejo logró mantenerse en pie.

Sin embargo, estaba aterrado, sabía lo que podia ocurrir cuando su padre se ponía así. E incluso podría jurar que sus escamas pasaron a teñirse de blanco cuando los ojos de su progenitor se dilataron.

—¡MARICA!— con una suerte increíble, Draco consiguió esquivar el potente zarpaso de Nogard, el cual, con solo rozar el aire fue capaz de proyectar una marca en una pared cercana —¡¿Has Estado llorando?!—.

Draco se congeló en su sitio, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias, por muy mal parado que pudiese salir. O eso pensó antes de que alguien interviniera por él.

—Claro que no padre— interrumpió Scamp con su, ya común, inexpresividad —afuera me ha retado a una pelea y para sacarmelo de encima e tenido que lanzarle cenizas a los ojos— Draco se quedó aún más helado, al comprender el porque de la anterior acción de su hermanastro.

Nogard se acercó y lo comprobó, en efecto en la comisura de los ojos del pegadrake aún quedaban restos de cenizas, el padre suspiró y regresó a su lugar en la mesa. Draco se mantuvo inmóvil. Temia que cualquier movimiento pudiese alterar a su padre nuevamente. Pero almenos se permitió soltar el aire que inconscientemente había contenido por el miedo. Por último Nogard le miró.

—¿Qué esperas?— cuestionó confundido el gran dragón, al ver que su hijo permanecía quieto —Siéntate y come, te lo ganaste por ser un verdadero macho— dicho esto, soltó una sonora carcajada. Acción que les causó escalofrios a los dos hijos mayores.

Draco prefirió obedecer, sabía a que se refería su padre, en si, al haber, supuestamente, luchado con Scamp, le había probado su masculinidad. El pegadrake solo pudo suspirar resignado ante ese pensamiento. Y así la comido prosiguió de forma tranquila.

...

La noche ya había alcanzado su punto más alto, la mayoría de los dragones ya dormían profundamente. Sin embargo, al interior de la caverna de Sothym la situación era un poco más complicada. Draco se hallaba cerca de la entrada, recostado en el suelo, el cual había quemado debajo de él con anterioridad para poder contar con algo de calor, su mirada volvía a ser la misma que hace unas horas. Observaba la luna, luego las cuevas cercanas y veía en estas como algunos dragones se recostaban al exterior con sus crías acurrucadas a sus lados. El semblante de Draco se volvió inexpresivo.

—Es injusto— la voz a sus espaldas le tomó por sorpresa y fue un completo milagro que no soltara un grito.

—¡Scamp!, no vuelvas a asustarme así— le reclamó en un susurro, enseñandole los colmillos. El mayor ni se inmutó ante esto.

—Eso es lo que ibas a decir ¿no?— Draco pasó de estar molesto a mostrarse confundido — que es injusto— se adelantó y señaló las cuevas, más bien a las familias —te molesta que nuestra vida no sea así— no era una pregunta, el Alicrake lo afirmaba.

Draco no necesitaba asentir, simplemente se volvió a tender en el suelo, ahora con Scamp a su lado —Nosotros éramos así— fue lo único que pudo decir, sin embargo, lo hizo con convicción.

—Tal vez, a estas alturas ya no lo recuerdo—.

—Lo se, yo tampoco, pero lo siento—

—Si, tu eres muy sentimental— el mayor recalcó el "Muy" Alargandoló.

Draco soltó una ligera risa, él siempre le ragañaba por eso, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo instintivo, algo natural de su ser, prefirió no contestarle. Scamp, ante esto, volteó a verlo y así desvío la mirada hacia otras partes del cuerpo de su hermanastro, prestando especial atención en las zonas donde se notaban, más claramente, las marcas de garras y mordicos. Scamp solo pudo negar con la cabeza, mostrando, para variar, algo de preocupación en su semblante.

—No me duelen— le restó importancia al notar la mirada del alicrake sobre él. El aludido inmediatamente apartó la vista con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Como sea... Oye

—¿Huh?

—Deja de hacer eso, vas a terminar mal y ellos te necesitan— El aludido bajo las orejas al tiempo que una incómoda sensación le retorcia el estómago. Entendía a la perfección a que se refería el mayor —y será peor cuando se enteren— finalizó recordando, al igual que Draco, ciertos sucesos ocurridos hace tan solo unos meses atrás. Por último el híbrido primogenito se levantó, dispuesto a retirarse para descansar.

—... Scamp— el mayor le observó, deteniéndose momentáneamente —con que deje de hacerlo... ¿Te refieres a mi educación?— honestamente le molestaba pensar en cambiar esa parte de si mismo, era por decirlo de alguna forma, su único legado.

El aludido observó el techo de la cueva por un par de segundos y finalmente soltó una pequeña risa, luego volteó a observarlo —yo prefiero llamarlo, tu forma de ser— ambos se sonrieron con complicidad —buenas noches— así se perdió por la oscuridad de la cueva.

—Descansa— contestó aún si él no llegaba escuchar. Permaneció recostado por almenos 15 minutos. Hasta que por las paredes de la cueva comenzó a retumbar un sonido en particular, un que provocaba ansiedad en el pegadrake. Su padre estaba en aquello de nuevo. —Grandioso— Gruñó sarcásticamente para si mismo y se resignó, molesto, procedió a salir de la caverna, tumbandose en ese mismo lugar, disfrutando de la brisa que golpeaba su cara con sutileza.

Ya más tranquilo, e ignorante del ruido que provocaba su padre junto a la nueva acompañante nocturna, a saber de quien se trataba, a estas alturas el pegadrake ni se molestaba en conocerlas, total, ninguna regresaba después de la primera visita. Respecto a esto, Draco se cuestionaba el como había sido posible que "ella" le soportara por tanto tiempo, esto también aplicaba para las madres de sus hermanastros, en especial para la madre de Scamp. Sacudió la cabeza ante este último pensamiento y ya cansado observó el cielo estrellado por última vez antes de caer en un profundo sueño al tiempo que susurro una palabras de gran importancia.

—Descansa mamá...

...

Lejos de la isla de aquel imperio, en un punto de unión de varios túneles subterráneos se llevaba a cabo una recolección de suma importancia.

—¡Vamos!— seguidamente golpeó una roca cercana con su látigo. Los aludidos se sobresaltaron, sin embargo, obedecieron y aceleraron el paso.

Se trataba de una jauría de perros diamante, quienes, bañados en sudor, arrastraban enormes vagonetas repletas de joyas encontradas en estas cuevas. Pero eso en si no era algo extraño, lo increíble de la escena era quien encabezaba la jauría. Una pequeña potrilla unicornio de crines azul verdoso y pelaje ocre, se encontraba seriamente herida, en todo su cuerpo habían rastros de moretones y rasguños, afortunadamente no lo demasiado profundos como para ser fatales. En el rostro de la potrilla se reflejaba ansiedad y miedo.

—¡Y tú!— el supervisor, aquel que sostenía el látigo, la señalo —¡Date prisa o ya sabes lo que te espera!— ante esto la potra palideció. Más no se detuvo, de hecho aceleró el paso con brusquedad.

"Al menos es cooperadora" pensó el canino, volviendo a mover el látigo para mantener el ritmo del trayecto.

El perro era de apariencia similar a la de un chow chow, de baja estatura y permanecía en lo alto de una roca. Contemplaba el avance de la jauría con tranquilidad, hasta que un nuevo individuo se colocó a su costado. Otro perro, esta vez con apariencia de rotwailer, traía una cara de total fastidio.

—Oye— gruñó hacia el canino más pequeño, con una voz cortante y ronca. El aludido le observó con desinterés, esperando a que continuase —su majestad dijo que ya han tardado demasiado— soltó sin sutileza alguna, y los ojos del chow chow se dilataron. En cuestión de segundo el perro entró en pánico.

—¡¿Q- qué?!, pero si no es culpa mía— miró de un lado al otro, muy alterado, en busca de alguien —¡E-es culpa de ella!— y señalo a la pequeña unicornio. Quien captando la situación se aterraba.

—¡P-pero yo!— calló al ver como ambos perros le gruñian con furia, tan espantada estaba que no notó como detenía el paso a los demás perros de la jauría, provocando que chocarán entre ellos y algunas vagonetas se volcaran.

Esto solo provocó que los dos caninos, que observaban todo desde la roca, se enfadaran aún más. El rotwailer dió un potente salto y cayó de pie frente al resto de perros, y obviamente de la potrilla.

—¡ESCUCHEN!— todos tragaron profundo y prestaron atención —¡EL REY ESTA MOLESTO POR NUESTRO RETRASO, ASÍ QUE CARGUEN LO QUE SE PUEDA Y NOS VAMOS!— nadie cuestionó la orden y comenzaron a moverse, levantando las vagonetas y recogiendo la mayor parte del cargamento. Por último, aún en la altura, el chow chow pegó un sonoro ladrido. La potranca, conociendo el significado oculto de esa acción, comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que observaba en todas direcciones, quizás buscando una salida o una forma de escapar.

Pero fue inútil, de entre la multitud emergieron dos perros mucho más grandes que el resto, estos no pertenecían al escuadrón de recolección, en la parte superior de sus cuerpos lucían armaduras de oro y sobre las pecheras estaba grabada la insignia de Dimondia, dejando en claro su posición en la guardia del antedicho reino. Ambos se acercaron a la potra, quien, a pesar de querer escapar, estaba paralizada. La cogieron, con rudeza, de los cascos delanteros y la jalaron arrastrandola con ellos para retirarse del lugar. Solo entonces la potra pudo reaccionar.

—¡NO!, ¡Esperen!— comenzó a suplicar, tratando de safarse de sus captores —¡Puedo ayudar, lo juro!, ¡Solo denme otra oportunidad!, ¡POR FAVOR!.

Pero nadie le tomó en cuenta, y la pequeña se perdió en la oscuridad de uno de los tantos túneles que conformaban la extensión de la caverna. El chow chow permanecía inexpresivo observando lo ocurrido, de pronto suspiro con fastidio.

—Carajo, y pensar que todo es culpa de ese idiota de Yadir— habló para si mismo, siendo escuchado por su acompañante.

—Ella debería agradecernoslo— agregó el rotwailer portando igualmente una cara de póker —de no ser por nosotros esa niña ya estaría muerta— cerró los ojos frustrado. El chow chow bajó de la roca de un brinco, ya era hora de que ellos también se retiraran.

—Yo solo lo hago porque a pesar de todo…— recordó cierta características de la potranca —... Es una de los nuestros. El perro más grande le miró y asintió. Así ambos se unieron a sus compañeros marchándose de la cueva, al menos por ahora.

* * *

Fin capítulo 2


	4. Chapter 4

Saga 1: "Un duro comienzo"

Capítulo 3: "Tribus enemigas"

* * *

La fría noche se cernía sobre un inmenso bosque mixto, y en el corazón de este se llevaba a cabo una feroz persecución. Internados en un camino de tierra, el cual conectaba las distintas áreas de la arboleda, con bordes marcados con piedra, corrían a toda prisa dos siluetas de distinto tamaño, siendo que una llegaba, con suerte, a la mitad de la altura de la otra.

—¡Date prisa!— exclamó en un susurro la más grande, con una voz femenina y ligeramente desesperada.

—ah... Ya... ah... voy— contestó entrecortadamente la menor, con una voz igualmente femenina pero infantil. Se notaba bastante agotada y la mayor se dió cuenta de esto.

Así que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cargó a la pequeña y alzó el vuelo atravesando las copas de algunos árboles hasta lograr sobrevolar el bosque. Así, a la luz de la resplandeciente luna nueva, se pudo apreciar la apariencia de las dos siluetas. La mayor era una alicornio de crines verde loro y pelaje de color jade, su piel poseía más de una herida profunda, principalmente golpes y cortes. Por otro lado, la menor era una potrilla unicornio de pelaje verdoso al igual que sus crines, solo que de diferentes tonos, al igual que la mayor estaba herida pero ella, aparte de eso, estaba empapada de cascos a cabeza.

Manteniendo un ritmo constante en el aire, la alicornio volteó con sutileza observando el suelo, buscaba algo con la mirada y prestaba especial atención a cualquier movimiento que le resultara extraño. Al mismo tiempo la potrilla sobre su lomo fijaba la vista en un punto especifico a sus espaldas. Miraba ese lugar con una mueca de desagrado.

De pronto, un crujido la desconcentró y lo último que la pequeña supo fue que ambas se precipitaban al suelo sin manera de detenerse. El golpe remeció el suelo y la unicornio, quien mejor había aterrizado, se levantó de inmediato, tambaleándose un poco y dándose una vuelta para acercarse a la alicornio y comprobar su estado.

—¡Madre!— la pequeña se agachó quedando cara a cara con ella. La alicornio puso una mueca de dolor pero almenos estaba consciente.

—Shh, no grites— ordenó de forma algo cortante, provocando que Forest se escogiera en su sitio.

La yegua se incorporó, algo mareada y comprobó lo que más temía, su ala izquierda estaba fracturada, frente a esto, puso otra mueca esta vez de fastidio.

"De seguro ocurrió desde el principio y la adrenalina me hizo ignorarlo" Pensó molesta, resignándose y guardando su ala para luego, con su magia, coger a la pequeña volviendo a colocar sobre su lomo. Retomando el camino.

—Madre, puedo caminar por mi cuenta— reclamó frente a la acción de la mayor. Pero ella le ignoró completamente, lo cierto es que la potra coreaba pero no quería ser una carga, era consciente del peligro en el que se encontraban.

Y fue eso lo que la alarmó pues a lo lejos, pero acercandose rápidamente, se escuchaba varios pares de pisadas e incluso gruñidos. Para Forest fue la prueba más evidente de que las estaban siguiendo, otra vez.

—Eh... ¿Madre?— preguntó insegura de si era bueno presionar más a la yegua, quien, a pesar de sus heridas, estaba esforzándose al máximo en lograr escapar.

Sin embargo, la madre si le prestó atención y entendiendo la situación comenzó a concentrar magia en su cuerno, sabiendo que esa sería la única salida. Forest se preocupó por esto, y entonces hubo un destello.

Los perseguidores se detuvieron abruptamente, las habían perdido de vista. Uno de ellos dió unos pasos al frente y agachó la cabeza comenzando a olfatear en busca de algun rastro. El segundo individuo comenzó a observar su alrededor, se podía saber gracias a que sus plateados ojos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad. De pronto el primero gruñó, enseñando los colmillos, hacia cierta dirección y lentamente se fue acercando a esta. Quedando así, al descubierto bajo un pequeño claro alumbrado por la luna, de esta manera quedó a la vista su apariencia de lobo de pelaje marrón oscuro y gran tamaño.

—Espera... — pidió su, aún oculto, acompañante con una voz calmada. El lobo marrón cortó su gruñido y giró abruptamente la vista prestándole atención, de mala gana.

—¡¿Ahora que quieres?!.

—Es una trampa, se han ido por este lado— aclaró con la misma calma, agitando su cabeza hacia un lado, hacia el cual el aludido volteó.

—¿Estas seguro?— se calmó un poco pero aún tenía un tono cortante al hablar.

No le contestó, simplemente se limitó a correr hacia la dirección que él mismo había dado, ignorando las quejas del lobo quejumbroso.

—¡Oye!, ¡Vuelve aquí Rexzord!— nuevamente molesto, se dispuso a perseguirlo alejándose ambos de esa parte del bosque.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos desde aquello, un arbusto empezó a sacudirse para luego dar lugar a una pequeña cabeza que se asomaba sutilmente. Comprobando que no hubiesen moros en la costa volvió a meterse en el arbusto.

—¡Todo despejado!— y de un salto, salió completamente, en su rostro se reflejó diversión... Al menos hasta que su madre le tironeó una oreja con su magia. Forest se quejó al instante armando un berrinche algo que no afectó en lo absoluto a la yegua.

—Por amor al Ente Terrenal, comportate de acuerdo a tu estatus jovencita— regañó fastidiada consiguiendo una afirmación por parte de su hija y por ende liberando la de su magia —Ahora vámonos, tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible antes de que ese par regrese— la pequeña, tras sobarse su adolorida orejita, asintió.

—Pero... ¿A donde iremos?— preguntó con genuina preocupación. Sin embargo, la madre le sonrió con confianza.

Era cierto que no podían regresar a su hogar, de tener que hacerlo preferirían ser comidas por los lobos. Pero Selene tenía un plan, sabía de un lugar donde, sin dudas, estarían seguras…. O al menos de momento.

...

... No muy lejos del lugar, se encontraba una sierra de montañas mediterráneas, con riscos rebosantes de vegetación y cavernas, de diversos tamaños, ubicadas a la par de cada risco presente en el conjunto de relieves terrestres. Separado de la sierra existía un lago de agua clara, este era el abrevadero de muchos animales que habitaban entre el bosque y la sierra, sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba desierto… por lo menos a simple vista.

—¿Estoy en problemas?— con una voz infantil y preocupada, un pequeño, y a la vez extraño, lobezno se dirigió a un individuo oculto en las sombras que le proporcionaban los árboles.

El chico era la mezcla entre un lobo y un pony, su pelaje era marrón con tonalidades claras en algunos sitios, tenía una cola, igualmente peluda, y un pequeño colmillo sobresaliendo de su hocico, su crin era blanca y sus ojos eran plateados.

—Siento decirte que si— la voz que contestó era femenina y se notaba mayor. De lo poco que sobresalía entre las sombras se alcanzaba a apreciar un par de cascos color canela —ellos no serán capaces de dejarlo pasar por alto.

El pequeño, ante lo dicho, se encogió en su lugar algo asustado, su mente era un verdadero dilema, por un lado sabía que había hecho lo correcto y por el otro también había traicionado los ideales de su clan. La figura oculta rio enternecidad y el cachorro se extraño por esto.

—Me recuerdas a tu padre— en su voz se notaba cierta nostalgia. El cachorro bajó las orejas ante el recuerdo.

De pronto se escucharon pisadas, ajenas a ambos presentes, a lo que ellos se tensaron preocupados de ser descubiertos. El nuevo individuo era un joven lobo blanco de cuerpo corpulento, se acercó al cachorro de manera que buscaba intimidarlo y, de cierta manera, lo estaba logrando.

—El líder me mandó a buscarte, ya hemos finalizado la reunión— le aclaró medio gruñendo al tiempo que enseñaba los dientes. Se notaba bastante fastidiado.

El cachorro asintió nervioso, eso bastó para que el lobo albino bostezara restándole importancia al asunto y seguidamente se retirara a la cueva más grande de la sierra.

—Debes irte— el cachorro regresó a la realidad, prestándole atención a la voz —y yo también— eso último lo alarmó.

—¿Que?, ¡no!— se quejó molesto, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Uno de los cascos de la desconocida se posó sobre la cabeza del cachorro y lo acarició cariñosamente.

—Descuida, regresaré pronto, tu procura no hacer enfadar a tu tío— el hibrido al tener los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la caricia, no fue capaz de notar como al suelo caían pequeñas gotas, justo en el sitio donde se encontraba la desconocida —y avisame si descubres algo sobre tu hermana— en un rápido movimiento se separó del chico y desapareció tan sigilosamente como había llegado.

Nuevamente solo, el cachorro solo pudo suspirar resignado, incorporarse del lugar donde había estado sentado todo este tiempo y agachar la cabeza listo para recibir el castigo que, con justa razón según el clan, se había ganado. Pero, justo cuando ya se encontraba en la entrada de la caverna dispuesto a ingresar, una jauría de alfas lo aplastaron al pasar corriendo desembocados. El cachorro quedó, evidentemente, adolorido y con marcas de huellas a lo largo de toda su espalda.

—Levantate— le ordenó una voz profunda, que no podría considerarse intimidante pero que aún así le puso los pelos de punta al híbrido —Rexzord— termino nombrándolo con resentimiento. El aludido obedeció y se sacudió a si mismo quitándose el polvo, luego se sentó y prestó atención a lo que fuera a decirle aquel lobo gris. Este suspiró y negó con la cabeza fastidiado —Te están esperando, ve con ellos— dijo sin más, a lo que Rex se extrañó, ¿no iba a regañarlo?. Por último el lobo volvió a internarse en la caverna, ya no había nada más que discutir. Y por ende Rex no tuvo otra opción que no fuese acatar la orden y reunirse con el resto de su manada, sin cuestiornarse su destino.

...

Por último, al otro extremo de aquel bosque, en un extenso prado a campo abierto, se encontraba el territorio de una tribu de búfalos, dispersados en pequeños asentamientos, siendo el del jefe el más cercano al bosque. Los nativos se disponían a realizar sus labores de la tarde, siendo interrumpidos por un par de visitantes conocidas, pero en este caso, inesperadas. Todos las observaron pasmados, pero, antes de que pudiesen siquiera decir algo, de entre las tiendas, que conformaban el asentamiento principal, se hizo presente un búfalo más grande que sus semejante, de abundante pelaje marrón, tirando a anaranjado, con una ornamenta, de alborotadas plumas negras, adornando su cabeza. Se acercó a las visitas con cierta emoción.

—¡Selene!— nombró a la recién llegada, una vez estuvo frente a ella —¿que te trae por aquí?, ¿acaso teníamos una reunión pendiente?— cuestionó aún mostrando una sonrisa.

—Uskalerf, ha pasado tiempo— regresó el saludo de manera respetuosa —y no, no he venido por asuntos políticos, verás— le enseño uno de sus cascos, extrañando momentáneamente al gran bóvido.

Solo después de observarla con detención cayó en cuenta de la situación y de haber podido se habría golpeado con fuerza a si mismo, el cuerpo de la alicornio poseía heridas de diversa gravedad, y el ni cuenta se había dado. Por no mencionar que, oculta detrás de la yegua, estaba Forest, quien miraba con molestia al búfalo.

—¡Por mis ancestros!, ¡¿Que te ha pasado?!— su expresión cambió completamente a una mueca de ira, evidentemente no hacia Selene.

—Eso no importa— comentó sin más. El búfalo aún así no cambió su semblante, ignorante de que la yegua y su hija sudaban frío con solo recordar el como se habían hecho tales herida.

—Bueno— Uskalerf se resignó a quedar con la duda —entonces que necesitas, dudo que solo vengas a hablar— dicho lo último miró a la yegua con una sonrisa insinuante, que no pasó desapercibida ni por Forest ni mucho menos por el grupo de búfalos que observaban la escena a lo lejos.

—De hecho... — vió de reojo a su hija y pensó por unos instantes —Forest— la pequeña le brindó su atención —¿por qué no vas a explorar?— le sugirió esperando una respuestas afirmativa

—Pero usted dice que eso no es acorde a mi estatus— reclamó para extrañeza de la madre, normalmente ella no le ponía peros.

—No hay problema si lo haces ahora.

No hubo más que decir, la unicornio suspiró y se dispuso a alejarse de ambos adultos. Sin dejar de prestar atención a la molestia que demostraban los otros bóvidos quienes, al igual que ella, se retiraban lentamente. Esto solo provocó que algo se retorciera dentro de Forest, sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo.

La pequeña caminó por alrededor de 20 minutos. Se encontraba aburrida, lo único que hallaba en su camino era hierba y más hierba, que iba aumentando su tamaño o disminuyendolo conforme avanzaba en los enormes pastizales. Ya harta, decidió descansar sobre una roca cercana a su posición actual, sonrió aliviada y empezó a acercarse a esta. Entonces, estando a solo unos centímetros de distancia... Algo cayó del cielo y terminó impactando sobre ella.

El suelo se remeció levantando algo de pasto y polvo. El quejido de la potra no se hizo esperar, lo extraño fue que ,seguido al suyo, se escucho otro, uno proveniente de una voz gruesa pero infantil. De inmediato Forest se incorporó para poder ver por completo el panorama. Entonces lo entendió, lo que la había golpeado no era un algo, era alguien, un potrillo robusto y algo peludo, un poco más grande que ella.

—¿pero qué?— se cuestionó para si misma, más el potro alcanzó a oírla. Incorporándose también y observandola, con detenimiento, con sus grandes ojos caoba.

Forest, ante esto se puso nerviosa y retrocedió, el potrillo permaneció en su sitio y la miró extrañado. Él era un pony terrenal, al menos en su mayoría, sus crines eran una mezcla entre negro y marrón, su pelaje era un tono medio de canela y en su cabeza estaban presentes dos pequeños cachos que en futuro se convertirían en cuernos. Además en sus mejillas portaba pequeñas franjas de pintura, dos por cada lado, siendo las superiores rojas y las inferiores azules. Demás esta decir que se encontraba completamente desaliñado debido a la caída, en su boca sostenía, con firmeza, unas pocas plumas bicolor, blancas con negro.

Ambos se miraron en completo silencio, el ambiente comenzaba a volverse incómodo, pero ninguno se dignaba a decir, aunque fuese, una palabra. Forest estaba demasiado asustada para hablar, se notaba por sus pupilas dilatadas, sin embargo, el potro era un misterio, portaba una auténtica cara de póker.

—Hoba— quebró la tensión levantándose y agachado la cabeza en dirección a la potra, en señal de saludo y respeto. Forest no supo como reaccionar, al final, recordando los constantes regaños de su madre, se limitó a devolver el gesto, realizando una leve reverencia. El potro sonrió ante esto.

Luego procedió a retirar las plumas de su boca, guardandolas en el compartimiento de una alforja artesanal que cargaba sobre el lomo. Por último se dió media vuelta para alejarse del lugar a todo galope. La potra quedó atonita y no dudó en seguirlo.

—¡Oye!, ¡espera!— pidió ya cerca de alcanzarlo. Frente a esto, el potro se detuvo repentinamente provocando que Forest pasara de largo, terminando estrellada contra un montón de heno apilado. El potrillo se apresuró en ayudarla.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó con genuina inocencia. Forest, tras sacarse parte del heno, lo observó inexpresiva.

—... Pues a decir verdad…— tanteó un poco de la hierba, luego sonrió —esta bastante comoda— y terminó riendo a carcajadas, siendo seguida por el chico a los pocos minutos.

El potro término ofreciendo que le acompañara y juntos continuaron caminando. Posteriormente comenzaron a divisar una pequeña columna de humo, su origen era una fogata en el centro de uno de los tantos asentamientos de la tribu, alrededor del fuego se encontraba un grupo de bóvidos de distintas edades, quienes al notar a los pequeños se notaron sorprendidos, pero sobre todo emocionados. No dudaron en acercarse a ellos... Más bien a él.

—Rockaid, ¿que te trae por aquí?— interrogó un pequeño bucerro de no más de 7 meses. Rockaid le acarició la cabeza.

—joven jefe, ¿a ocurrido algo?— ahora fue un búfalo mayor, se notaba preocupado. Esto extraño a Forest.

—No, no, todos tranquilos— calmó Rockaid a sus alterados semejante en medio de pequeñas carcajadas alegres. Luego volteó la cabeza cogiendo algo de su alforjas —sodo he venido a dejad edto— eran las plumas que con las había caído del cielo. Todos los presentes, exceptuando a Forest, se mostraron eufóricos y comenzaron a vitorer al potrillo marrón.

—¡Enhora buena!.

—¡Finalmente las tienes chico!.

—¡Hurra!.

Todo esto solo lograba que Forest se perdiera aún más, pero el ver como todos se alegraban le hacia imposible interrumpir el momento. Una de las presentes se acercó más a Rockaid, su rostro reflejaba orgullo.

—Deja que me encargue de eso— Rockaid no dudó ni por un segundo y le cedió las plumas. La búfalo se alejó con estas ingresando a un tipi. Transcurridos unos minutos se reunió con el resto, volvió a acercarse al chico y, en una zona de su crin, cercana a su oreja derecha, colocó las plumas, ahora amarradas por los tallos con un fino trozo de cañamo, por último retrocedió para contemplar el resultado junto a sus compañeros. Los vitoreos regresaron.

Iniciaron un pequeño banquete al que la unicornio también fue invitada. Se sorprendió al ver como tanto las hembras como los machos preparaban juntos las comidas. Por lo que interesados se acercó a Rockaid, quien tambien se disponía a contribuir en la preparación.

—¿Los machos también colocan la mesa y demás? — el potro peludo la miro extrañado.

—Pues si, no es una tarea propia de uno solo... ¿Por que preguntas?— Forest pudo notar cierta hostilidad en su tono. No obstante, fue incapaz de contestar.

—¿Forest?— la voz de Selene le desconcentro. Ambos potros, también el resto de presentes, voltearon hacia la dueña de esa voz. Y Forest pudo notar una mueca de desagrado en el semblante de Rockaid.

La alicornio no venía sola, a su par se encontraba Uskalerf, quien también se veía molesto y dirigía ese sentimiento hacia el propio potrillo. Un aire tenso inundó el, antes alegre lugar.

—Madre yo-— ni madre e hija pudieron desarrollar una conversación, pues a las respectivas espaldas de cada una se llevaba a cabo una intensa batalla de miradas.

—Rockaid, creí haberte dicho que te encargaras de los problemas que había causado la tormenta— regañó, con una voz potente, el gran búfalo marrón acercándose para encarar al aludido. Este no se inmutó.

—Y eso hice, también me encargue del inventario de alimento, de los detalles de las ceremonias programadas y podría nombrarse muchas cosas más que logre hacer en el poco tiempo que me diste…— reclamó chocando su frente con la del mayor al tiempo que ambos expulsaran humo por sus narices —padre.

—¡Rockaid!— todos los presentes se alarmaron al ver como el búfalo se levantaba en sus pezuñas traseras dispuesto a cargar sobre el pequeño. Nuevamente el chico no se perturbó.

"No tienes las agallas" esas palabras se clavaron en el subcontinente de Rockaid, en espera del golpe, que en efecto no llegó... Pero por una razón completamente distinta.

—¡Uskalerf!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!, ¡Es tu hijo!— Selene se había puesto entre ambos deteniendo al gran búfalo, quien retrocedió inmediatamente.

—S-selene y-yo— tartamudeó perdido en los ojos de la yegua, para sacudir la cabeza volviendo en si —le estoy enseñado a respetar, el siempre me alza la voz de esa manera, e incluso peor— se excusó de una forma bastante patética. Por lo que los bóvidos presentes e incluso Forest entraron en colera, estaban dispuestos a reclamarle.

—Reina Selene ¿cierto?— la yegua volteó hacia Rockaid, este la observaba más calmado —se lo agradezco pero no hace falta que intervenga, el jamás sería capaz de ponerme una pezuña encima, no tiene la fuerza necesaria— en esas últimas palabras cargó un tono distinto, fue una indirecta hacia su padre, un mensaje que él entendió a la perfección, en consecuencia hizo una mueca.

—Per-— Selene se vió interrumpida.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo muchacho— gruñó una gruesa voz al tiempo que reía lentamente, enseñando sus blancos colmillos caninos.

Entonces todo dejó de importar y el territorio de los Tanduk Coklat se vió envuelto en un terrible caos.

...

Forest y Rockaid corrían desesperados como almas que lleva el mismísimo diablo, a espaldas de ambos, pisando sus pezuñas, les seguían 5 lobos de tamaño promedio, todos grises y en buena condición física. Por más que los potrillos saltasen piedras y girasen improvisadamente, no lograban perderlos. Poco a poco iban llegando a su límite, a ese ritmo no resistirían mucho más. Siendo así, Rockaid, ya fuese por su buena percepción o por mera desesperación, dió con la que podría ser su única salida.

—Por aquí— ambos volvieron a doblar y los lobos no tuvieron inconvenientes en seguirlos. Se dirigieron a un pequeño montículo de piedras y esto hizo que la pequeña unicornio se preocupara.

—No creó que pueda saltar— le advirtió.

—No será necesario— aclaró el híbrido.

A poco de estrellarse con el montículo, Rockaid se dejó caer deslizándose con gran facilidad sobre la hierba y finalmente, estirando una de sus pezuñas traseras le dió una potente patada a la piedra más grande, remeciendo el suelo, provocando incluso que una onda derribara a los lobos. Forest quedó impactada.

"~no tiene la fuerza necesaria~" Había dicho confrontando a su padre, algo que a la potrilla le golpeó como una gran revelación.

—¡¿Qué esperas?!, ¡entra ya!— exclamó alterado, separando su pezuña del montículo, revelando así una pequeña ruptura con el tamaño suficiente para que ella ingresara, más Forest aún no reaccionaba —¡Por mis ancestros!— se quejó desesperado levantándose y seguidamente empujandola logrando que entrara.

—E-espera, tu no cabes— le aclaró intentando salir, no obstante el potrillo la detuvo, al tiempo que los 5 lobos se incorporaban ya recuperados.

—Ya lo se, pero tu quédate ahí— comentó sin mirararla, sus ojos estaban puestos sobre aquel grupo —yo... Estaré bien, puedo cuidarme solo— de ningún modo trataba de hacerse el chico cool, solo quería asegurarse de que ella ni pensara en salir de allí.

Así, dando un brinco sobre el montículo, Rockaid retomó su huida siendo seguido por 4 de los lobos. El quinto se paró frente al pequeño hueco y trató de meter el hocico en este. Forest al momento retrocedió chocando con la pared interna de su escondite. Aquella que se aflojó al contacto, llamando la atención de la potra.

—¿Eh?.

Se volteó, la empujó y al hacerlo descubrió un angosto túnel. Sin pensarlo se introdujo en este avanzando lentamente, arrastrándose en la tierra. Continuó hasta que sus cascos empezaban a dolerle, e incluso así siguió adelanté. Entonces, en medio de toda del túnel se comenzaron a distinguir pequeños rayos de luz, cubiertos por otra piedra, Forest se movió más rápido y llegó a esta. Con todas sus fuerzas cargó contra ella hasta que finalmente pudo moverla, de inmediato se arrepintió pues por poco resbala cayendo por una quebrada.

Aún se encontraba en el territorio de los búfalos, el pastizal, que veía desde las alturas, lo delataba. Sin embargo eso perdió importancia al distinguir a cierta yegua a la distancia.

—¡Madre!— de haber sabido las repercusiones que esa mísera palabra traería, hubiese deseado que le cortasen la lengua y seguramente ni hubiese reclamado.

Frente a su madre se hallaba un lobos gris que, con gran agilidad esquivaba los rayos mágicos de Selene, además de moderla al encontrar puntos al descubierto entre ataque y ataque. En cierto punto del enfrentamiento, las heridas le cobraron factura a la reina y lamentablemente tropezó al no poder sostenerse por su cuenta. El lobo no perdió la oportunidad y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Selene intentó alejar el hocico del canino golpeándolo a duras penas con su cuerno. Esto, evidentemente, no dió resultado, y por más que Selene hubies logrado pensar en un plan su mente se vió nublada con tan solo escucharlo, si, aquel llamado desesperado, proveniente de su pequeña hija que contemplaba la escena a lo lejos.

—Forest— susurró al borde del llanto, sabiendo que su distracción le había costado todo. Fue solo voltear levemente para que aquel lobo colocara su pesada pata sobre la garganta de la yegua inmovilizandola por completo.

—Es mejor así alteza— le dijo el canino con una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

—¿Esto te hace felíz Candú?— nombró al robusto lobo, al tiempo que observaba una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho de este.

—Ya no hay nada que me haga felíz.

—¿Entonces?.

—Necesito esto para sentirme en paz.

—Bien... Hazlo ya— la reina cerró los ojos resignándose.

—¡Nada de esto hubiese pasado si tan solo lo hubieses escuchado!— gritó abriendo sus fauces al tiempo que observaba de reojo a la paralizada potrilla.

"Y tu comprenderas mi dolor a partir de ahora".

Demás esta decir lo que ocurrió, en los ojos de la potra se reflejó la escena a cámara lenta, apreciando con lujo de detalle el como aquellos filosos colmillos se incrustraban en la garganta de la yegua, perforando la carne, los músculos y posteriormente las venas de su cuello, de una forma tan salvaje que no le dió tiempo de siquiera gritar, mucho menos agonizar. La bella reina del bosque Amán encontró su final.

A continuación se formó un inquebtantable silencio, las miradas del lobo al que le goteaba sangre de los colmillos y la potrilla que permanecía inexpresiva, chocaron permaneciendo conectadas en espera de algún movimiento por parte del otro.

Candú fue quien decidió actuar y relamiendose la sangre más visible se fue acercando a la posición de la potra.

Ella siguió sin reaccionar.

El lobo aumentó su velocidad, tomando impulso listo para trepar la ladera de la montaña en una sola carrera.

Más Forest tampoco se movió.

Candú llegó frente a ella y dió un salto, siendo ignorado por la mirada de la potra, alzó una de sus garras y se dispuso a darle el golpe de gracia... Justo en ese momento una chispa se activó en los ojos de Forest y finalmente encaró al lobo, sin embargo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su mirada perdida.

—¿Pero qué?— el lobo se sintió en peligro, más no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Los ojos de la potra se tornaron verdes y seguido a esto un aura del mismo color envolvió progresivamente los anillos de su cuerno. En consecuencia el suelo tembló de manera escandalosa, el lobo apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a la orilla de la quebrada, quedando expuesto ante la potrilla. Aunque de momento ambos ignoraban eso. De todas direcciones surgieron enredaderas que se fueron estirando hasta agarrar de sus extremidades al canino. Este gruñó hacia la potrilla pero ella parecía estar en trance. Abajo la hierba dejó de seguir al viento, quedó estática y tiesa, una hoja que por casualidad pasaba por allí llegó a aterrizar sobre el pastizal y como resultado terminó perforada, la cola del lobo se metió entre sus patas.

—E-espera, podemos... — Candú la observó, luego dirigió su vista hacia el punto donde aún permanecía el cadáver de la reina y finalmente suspiró —¿sabés qué?... Ya no importa—.

Una enorme raíz se presentó por sobre sus cabezas, en un solo movimiento cogió al lobo y lo arrojó a una gran distancia, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Solo entonces la potra regresó a la normalidad, bueno casí, tras recuperar el color de sus ojos se desplomó cayendo por la quebrada hacia un destino fatal.

—¡Alteza!—

Un corcel en armadura llegó al lugar y en una rápida reacción cogió a la pequeña en el aire, gracias a su magia de unicornio. La acercó a su regazo y suspiro aliviado.

—... ¿Fauno?— la voz de un segundo guardia, un pegaso de crines jade, llamó la atención del primero, quien volteó preocupado por el tono vacío de su compañero.

En cuestión de segundos el unicornio pasó a estar en ese mismo estado, frente a ambos se hallaba el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de su gobernante.

—... Reina... — inició el unicornio verde musgo.

—…Selene…— culminó el pegaso, con la misma falta de aliento que el primero.

...

Rockaid ya sentía que su visita se nublada, no había parado de correr desde su separación de Forest y si bien estaba acostumbrado a recorrer grandes distancias seguidas, siempre había sido a caminata y no corriendo como ahora. Pero los lobos no se quedaban atrás, nuevamente le pisaban las pezuñas.

Se dirigían hacia el asentamiento principal de la tribu. Rockaid pudo reconocer un altar de ceremonias más adelante, subió a él y comenzó a intentar trepar por alguna de sus paredes de piedra en busca de llegar al techo, al tiempo que los lobos lanzaban mordiscos intentado agarrarle al menos una pata.

—Dejalo ya chico— se detuvo uno de ellos dirigiéndose al potrillo que se aferrada al techo con sus pezuñas delanteras —¿De que te sirve sobrevivir a estas alturas?— aturdido por aquel comentario, Rockaid observó al lobos en busca de respuestas, y este señaló hacia cierta dirección.

Rockaid lo entendió inmediatamente, su cara perdió cualquier rastro de sentimiento. Frente a él, fácilmente 50 lobos estaban realizando un auténtico festín con su familia, podía ver con lujo de detalle como los despedazaban, inclusive a los bucerros se les torturaba de una manera sanguinaria. El heredo de la tribu sentía como algo se partía dentro de si misma, se sentía débil y solo necesitó ver el rostro de agonía de su padre siendo devorado por un trío de lobos, comenzando por su estómago, para que su cuerpo perdiera por completo la fuerza. Resbaló dirigiéndose a las fauces de aquellos caninos, dispuesto a aceptar su final.

Eso hasta que escuchó unos cuantos queridos, seguidos de gruñidos, para terminar estrellándose de espaldas al suelo. Desconcertado, levantó a duras penas la vista entendiendo la situación.

—¡Rex!— uno de los lobos grisáceos, le enseñó los colmillos al aludido en señal de amenaza —¡¿Que creés que haces idiota?!.

El cachorro no se inmutó y permaneció firme volteando con rapidez hacia Rockaid, este solo lo observaba sin entender nada. Rex se puso a su parte para luego empujarlo.

—¡¿Que esperas?!, ¡vete!— le pegó un cabezaso que logró hacer reaccionar al pequeño medio búfalo —¡anda!, ¡largo!.

Quería negarse, pero no podía, algo en el le decía que simplemente huyera. Si eso era miedo o no, lo descubriría conforme se marchaba del escenario de aquel enfrentamiento. Lamentando no haber podido ayudar a nadie.

"~Vive por nosotros~" Había leído de los labios de su padre al momento que observaba la masacre. Frente a esto solo pudo soltar lágrimas y gritos de agonía mientra se alejaba del que era su hogar.

—¡Maldito!.

—¡Se lo diremos a Candú!— gruñó otro, mencionando a aquel lobos albino que lograba intimidar al chico.

—No me importa…— encaró al que le había amenazado, con una mirada cargada de determinación —aceptaré cualquier castigo que él me ponga.

No hubo nada más que decir, los 6 caninos colisionaron entre sí, dispuestos a pelear a muerte ese pastizal bañado en sangre de inocentes.

* * *

Fin capítulo 3


	5. Chapter 5

Saga 1: "Un duro comienzo"

Capítulo 4: "El camino hacia el Edén"

* * *

La oscura figura avanzaba con sutileza, zigzagueando entre las rocas que se encontraba por su camino, no emitía ningún sonido por lo que su presencia pasaba inadvertida frente a sus víctimas. Sonrió, enseñando sus horripilantes fauces repletas de blancos colmillos, clavó la vista en ellos y sus perturbadores ojos se encogieron quedando como dos minusculos puntos blancos. Continuó avanzando, caminaba a sus espaldas en completa calma, vigilando cada paso que daban sin que sospecharan del peligro inminente en el que ambos se encontraban.

El menor de los dos volteó un momento, creyendo haber escuchado un rasgueo en el suelo, no vió nada, por lo que asumió que solo eran invenciones de su imaginación y regresó su mirada hacia el frente. Al hacerlo el maquiavélico ser volvió a hacerse presente, en el que sería su rostro se formaba una burlona sonrisa.

Un cálido aire les invadió el cuerpo, y está vez la mayor fue quien miró hacia atrás, ella fue más cautelosa y se limitó a observar de soslayo, pero el resultado fue idéntico, no había nadie siguiendolos.

Ambos sabían que quedaba poco para dar con su hogar y se alegraron al poder comenzar a divisarlo, ignorando un ataque que les vino por el lado derribandolos sin el menor cuidado.

—¡Mamá!— el pequeño observó a la yegua, quien, debido al impacto con una piedra, se había golpeado la cabeza quedando un poco aturdida.

—Estoy bien, quédate detrás de mi— el potrillo hizo caso al momento y se ocultó tras su madre temblando de miedo.

Frente a ellos se alzó el sonriente individuo, mutando, aumentando así 5 veces su tamaño, y abriendo la boca de golpe, a tal escala que esta golpeó el suelo provocando un irritante rechinido, sus dientes también habían crecido y se asemejaban a navajas recién afiladas, ahora manchados en la punta por una extraña mucosidad negra. El ser respiró y soltó su aliento en la cara de los dos, ambos tosieron ante la horrible sensación de aroma a azufre que les invadió las fosas nasales. A pesar de todo eso, madre e hijo permanecían quietos.

El ser se elevó, cubriendo todo el entorno al expandirse sin mayor complicación, cerrando cualquier vía de escape que pudieran haber considerado los dos ponys ahora capturados. Y no es que estuviesen solamente impactados, algo les impedía moverse, no era miedo, era algo más, una sensación que impedía el movimiento de sus cuerpos por completo y que por más que se esforzarán no desaparecía. Pronto la luz se extinguió ante sus ojos, solo pudieron observar dos puntos blancos que se acercaban hacia sus rostros con una inquietante lentitud al tiempo que que cierto sonido se repetía a su alrededor. Quedando grabado en los oidos del menor.

...

Un pitido comenzaba a molestarle, más aún cuando aumentó el volúmen, se le hacía tan irritante que no fue capaz de soportarlo y terminó dando un brincó al tiempo que abría los ojos finalmente despertando. Aquella acción le cobró una consecuencia, lo supo al momento en que escuchó un golpe seco, desvío su mirada al piso y encontró a su amiga, una potrilla terrenal de pelaje canela y crines marrón, sobandose la nuca con una mueca de dolor, que cambió a enojo una vez que sus miradas se conectaron.

—¡Ghost!, ¡maldición ten más cuidado!— se quejó ella luego de que el dolor disminuyera un poco, incorporándose y acercándose al potro unicornio.

—¿Eh?, V-vayu— el potrillo se sentía perdido, observaba la habitación intentando entender la situación. Solo entonces pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su propio cuarto y que prácticamente todo su cuerpo, exceptuando la cabeza, estaba vendado —... ¿Qué?... — preguntó al aire en un susurro.

Su amiga se acercó con cautela y le ayudó a volver a recostarse con sumo cuidado, ante esto Ghost sintió como la adrenalina desaparecía y su cuerpo caía preso del dolor de sus heridas. Hizo una mueca llevándose las pezuñas al abdomen, respiró entrecortado, intentando acostumbrarse al ardor palpitante de su cuerpo, siendo interrumpido por un paño húmedo que Vayu le colocó en la frente.

—Llevas inconsiente un día y medio— le reveló sentándose en un pequeño banco a la orilla de la cama. El potrillo guardó silencio esperando a que prosiguiera —¿recuerdas algo?.

Ghost se llevó un casco a la cabeza, revolviendo sus crines negras, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar lo sucedido, en consecuencia se le presentó una fuerte jaqueca que llegó a sacarle un alarido. Vayu se alarmó, levantándose tan abruptamente que llegó a dar vuelta el banquito, abrió el cajón de una mesita de noche y de ahí sacó un frasco de píldoras que le ofreció a Ghost junto a un vaso de agua. Él no dudó y los cogió de inmediato, abrió el frasco y se tomó una de las píldoras. Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo.

—Será mejor que te tomes un respiro antes de seguir— le aconsejó la potra dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—E-espera— trató de detenerla atragantado se con el agua y por ende tosiendo. Esta vez Vayu no se acercó a socorrerlo, en su lugar puso una mueca incómoda —¿a dónde vas?— cuestionó una vez se recuperó.

La potra extrañamente se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y nerviosamente contestó —S-solo voy a decirle al tí- d-digo a los tíos que ya despertaste, estaban muy preocupados— salió de la habitación dando un portazo, haciendo imposible que Ghost pudiese preguntarle algo más. El potro Albino se rascó la nuca confundido, evidentemente terminó quejándose de dolor.

Permaneció boca arriba observando el techo, hasta que por mera curiosidad quizo ver la etiqueta de la medicina que había ingerido hace un momento. Cogió el frasco, al hacerlo un detalle llamó su atención, observó el mueble de la mesita que permanecía entreabierta comenzando a sudar frío. Rápidamente trató de incorporarse, estirando la parte superior de su debilitado cuerpo, logrando alcanzar la superficie del mueble, cogiendo, en un rápido y desesperado movimiento, aquel objeto que le había preocupado. Un mapa, algo desgastado y mal doblado, pero que al menos permanecía legible, lo extendió y miro en todos sentidos, se mantuvo con la mirada clavada en el papel y finalmente suspiró, recostandose, cómodamente, aliviado.

"Menos mal, por un momento creí que lo había descubierto" pensó entre risas abrazando el mapa "mamá me hubiese matado".

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún calmado... Y de pronto abrió los ojos como platos, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza al sentir como regresaban sus recuerdos. Todo pasaba en escenas a alta velocidad una tras otra, sin embargo, para Ghost eran tan claras que no necesitó más que un par de segundos para entenderlo todo. De inmediato se levantó de la cama, cayendo de bruces al suelo al sentir como su cuerpo se contraía por el dolor de las heridas. Pero no se detuvo, cojeando se acercó al marco de una ventana y, apoyándose en este, la abrió, lo siguiente que hizo fue asomarse y observar un punto en específico bastante alejado de su posición actual.

—No— soltó casí como un gruñido, apretando la mandíbula, se separó del marco dejándose caer y una vez en suelo se encerró en sus pensamientos.

...

—¿Ghost?— Vayu regresó a la habitación de su amigo, cargando una bandeja con bocadillos sobre su lomo —¿Ya te sientes... Mejor?— estaba vacía.

La potra dejó caer la bandeja y corrió hacia la ventana, siendo que no recordaba que hubiese estado abierta. Se asomó y en menos de un minuto pudo divisar al pequeño unicornio corriendo, con dificultad, alejándose cada vez más del castillo. Sin perder tiempo se dió media vuleta, dispuesta a ir tras él para traerlo de vuelta, no obstante, debido a su poca atención termino resbalando con un trozo de papel, se quejó, se giró aún en el suelo y recogió el papel. No le hubiese prestado atención de no ser por un punto en específico que estaba presente en aquel mapa, inmediatamente su semblante cambió.

...

Lejos del antedicho castillo, estaba reunido un gran número de criaturas, a la orden de un tétrico individuo. Un ser encapuchado, poco más alto que el pony promedio, bajo él se emanaba una especie de bruma oscura, y, de lo poco que se dejaba ver de su cuerpo, destacaba un hocico esquelético que resplandecia con un brillo blanquecino. Observaba el avance de la criaturas con seriedad, o eso parecía demostrar, debido a que su boca que formaba una línea perfecta.

—Señor Azrael— le llamó uno de los presentes, un demonio de cuerpo escarlata que en sus patas portaba grilletes sin cadenas —esta ya es la última— con su cabeza señaló la enorme puerta de madera frente a ellos, la cual era empujada, con el fin de cerrarla, por todos los presentes. Azrael asintió en silencio.

—Bien, en ese caso dense prisa antes de que-.

—¡PAPÁ!— Ghost apareció agitado, acercándose, al encapuchado y al demonio, con una expresión que denotaba enojo.

—Me lo temía— se limitó a decir Azrael con resignación. volteó hacia el potrillo y luego observó a su acompañante —diles que se den prisa, yo lo detendré el tiempo que sea necesario— el demonio se llevó una pata a la frente en señal de afirmación y procedió a cumplir con lo ordenado.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS!— gritó aún más alterado, sabiendo de antemano las intenciones de su progenitor —¡NO PIENSO PERDONARTE LO!, ¡¿ME OYES?!.

Pero todo fue inútil, Azrael agitó su capa revelando al completo su cuerpo, seguido a esto se liberó un potente destello del que Ghost tuvo que cubrirse con ambos cascos delanteros, deteniéndose en consecuencia.

—¡PREFIERO VIVIR CON ESO!, ¡NO VOY A ARRIESGARME HIJO!— le contestó, aún brillando, con una voz de ultratumba. Esto les causó escalofríos a todos los seres infernales que empujaban la puerta a sus espaldas. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a voltear, eran conscientes de las consecuencias que eso podría causarles.

—¡PAPÁ!, ¡MALDICIÓN, YA DETENTE!... por favor—a estas alturas ya estaba al borde de las lágrima. El padre solo pudo apretar la mandíbula.

—Lo siento Ghost.

Y la gran puerta se cerró. Entoces casí automática una barra de meta cayó, quedando como seguro de la entrada. Todos los responsables de cerrarla se dejaron caer agotados. Y solo entonces Azrael se dispuso a coger su capucha, cubriendo nuevamente su cuerpo. Ghost también se dejó caer, pero abatido, el padre se acercó con un semblante arrepentido.

Trató de tocar su cabeza pero él se apartó casí por reflejo, Azrael no insistió. Ni siquiera cuando de los ojos del potrillo comenzaron a desbordarse lágrimas, mucho menos cuando empezó a gritar al cielo con verdadero sufrimiento. Azrael e inclusive los seres infernales bajaron la cabeza en señal de pésame.

Lo hecho, hecho estába, Ghost no había podido hacer nada para detener la desición de su padre y el solo pensarlo lo destrozaba aún más. Este era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los peores acontecimientos ocurridos en el infierno.

...

Mucho más tarde, luego de que Ghost quedará sin lágrimas y sin voz, padre e hijo había regresado al castillo y ahora se disponían a cenar... Al menos esa era la intención. El chico se negaba a mirar a su padre a los ojos, Azrael no le culpaba y prefería dejarlo en paz. Ahora ya no traía su capa puesta, no obstante, tampoco resplandecia, dejando al descubierto su apariencia, era, en efecto, un ser esquelético de cascos a cabeza, su aspecto era el de un pony terrenal, en su cabeza, que era una calavera, poseía ojos de pupilas anaranjadas, también tenía una crin, esta era negra al igual que la de su hijo.

El corcel esqueletico observó de reojo a Ghost, luego desvío la mirada y finalmente preguntó —¿Y Vayu?— el potrillo escupió el agua que se había dignado a tomar.

"¡Ella también lo sabía!" Exclamó en su mente, reaccionado con furia "De habérmelo dicho hubiese podido llegar a tiempo" no le dió más vueltas y se levantó de la mesa, corriendo hacia su habitación donde creía que ella probablemente estaría. Azrael, entendiendo la situación decidió seguirlo, debía impedir que su hijo cometiera alguna locura.

De un solo empujón, abrió la puerta ingresando desesperadamente al cuarto. Entonces, al hacerlo se quedó de piedra, y recordó el gran descuido que había tenido antes de salir en busca de su padre.

—No, no, ¡No!, ¡NO!— corrió hacia su cama y cogió el maldito mapa que había olvidado guardar dejándolo a la vista de cualquiera —¡Soy un idiota!— se maldijo a si mismo.

Azrael también ingresó a la habitación de su hijo, se acercó a la cama y notó que había otro papel sobre esta. Era una carta, se la enseño al potrillo, que en arrebató de emociones se la quitó de un solo tirón, empezando a leerla en voz alta.

~No estoy segura de quien la leerá primero, de todas maneras mi mensaje es el mismo para ambos, primero que nada, lamento no habertelo dicho antes Ghost, no quería que te alteraras de más teniendo en cuenta tu condición, eres consciente de lo importante que eres para mi, no quería que sufrieras más de lo necesario. Por otro lado, tío Azrael, agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí en los pocos años que llevó viviendo en este castillo, no tengo forma de pagarselo, probablemente tampoco exista. Sin embargo, pese a lo feliz que he sido al lado de los 3, tengo un destino que cumplir, algo que me he prometido a mi misma desde que tuve uso de razón. No intenten detenerme, será un esfuerzo inútil. Si así lo quieren los tótems de Bullfight, nos volveremos a encontrar, De lo contrario guardaré los grandes recuerdos que he obtenido con ustedes, eternamente.

Atte Vayu~.

Ambos aludidos se dejaron caer abatidos, se miraron entre sí y antes de que Azrael pudiera reaccionar Ghost salió corriendo de la habitación. El padre no dudó en seguirlo. La carta quedó tirada en el suelo. Mientras, por fuera del castillo, bajo la ventana de la habitación del unicornio albino, la potrilla de pelaje canela se aferraba a la pared apoyando firmemente sus 4 cascos en las separación de los ladrillos con un increíble equilibrio.

—Lo siento... En verdad lo siento Ghost— se lamentó al tiempo que una lágrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla. De pronto sus mejillas empezaron a brillar, en seguida se llevó sus cascos delanteros hacia estas, aún manteniéndose firme. Tenía una clara de mueca de dolor, no le ardían, le quemaban, al pasar una fuerte corriente de aire se vió obligada a clavar nuevamente las 4 pezuñas, revelando ahora, en lugar de brillo, 2 franjas cortas, una encima de la otra, en cada mejilla, de color rojizo. Ella era consciente de que esas marcas eran visibles, pero decidió pasar de ellas y aguantar el dolor. Sin más se lanzó hacia el vacío con gran seguridad, al tiempo que la inundaba un borroso recuerdo.

_La puerta se abrió hacia adentro con fuerza, chocando contra la pared. Por esta ingresaron dos figuras difusas._

_—¡No me importa lo que digas!, ¡es mi desición!, ¡¿No?!— gritó una voz masculina, de cierta manera suave, de no ser por el volumen que ahora empleaba. Se paraba en dos patas, era de color ocre y en su cabeza aparentemente poseía cuernos._

_—¡Wyatt!— contestó, igual de enojada, otra voz, esta vez femenina, su dueña era una silueta cuadrúpeda de color blanco, algo de ella flotaba como si se moviera al compás del viento —¡claro que es tu desición!, ¡pero no estas razonando correctamente!— contratacó poniéndose en frente de la figura bípeda._

_—¡Claro que lo hago!— parecía que alzara los brazos —¡ENTIENDE!, ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!... no puedo verla a los ojos— su voz se quebró._

_—Wyatt— y la voz femenina también se calmó, adoptando un tono compasivo —No es su culpa, y tampoco es tuya, pero no merece sufrir por ese problema._

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio, parecía que la figura ocre finalmente había entrado en razón... Justo en ese momento se levantó cogiendo un objeto marrón y arrojándolo por los aires, provocando un fuerte ruido al estrellarse en algún sitió no visible._

_—¡Wyatt!— replicó la figura blanca._

_—¡No!— exclamó —tienes razón, ninguno de los dos tiene porque sufrir más— la figura bípeda comenzó a caminar, haciéndose cada vez más grande —acabaré con el sufrimiento de ambos— habló con un tono tan gentil que causaba escalofríos._

_—¡Wyatt, No!._

_Ambas figuras desaparecieron y todo se volvió negro._

_... _

Otro día transcurría con regularidad en el inframundo, Azrael se hallaba sentado en su trono con un asistente demonio a cada costado. Firmaba papeles con cierto aburrimiento, en esos momentos no contaba con el gorro de de su capucha, por lo que su rostro estaba a la vista. Repentinamente, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, por ella ingresaron dos macabros seres sin rostro, de cuerpo gris con aspecto de gatos, portaban armaduras creadas a base de huesos y rocas volcánicas. Parecían asustados, por la forma en que sus cuerpos, cubiertos de pelo desaliñado, se encontraban erizados.

Azrael no dejó pasar ese detalle y dejó de lado los documentos —Guardias, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— tenía una leve sospecha acerca del problema, pero quería que se lo confirmaran.

Sin embargo, eso no fue posible, de un momento a otro, ambas criaturas se desplomaron brutalmente descuartizadas, tiñiendo el piso del salón del otro con un vizcoso líquido, el cual, como si de un ácido se tratara, comenzaba a derretir el suelo. Azrael y los dos demonios presentes se alarmaron, al final el presentimiento del gobernante del infierno había acertado. Por la puerta ingresó un potro unicornio de aproximadamente 6 años, de pelaje blanco y crines negras, las cuales le cubrian los ojos, además su cuerno estaba quebrado, le faltaba un pedazo. Azrael se levantó de su trono e inmediatamente su cuerpo destello, en consecuencia los dos demonios palidecieron, comenzaron a sudar exageradamente para culminar en una repulsiva explosión que despedazado sus cuerpos regando de sangre las paredes, el piso e inclusive a Azrael y al potro. Pero ninguno se inmutó por esto.

—Ghost— susurró con resentimiento el padre. Ante esto el hijo sonrió con socarronería. Y de su lomo cogió un gran machete de hueso, agarrandolo con su pezuña izquierda por la empuñadura que era envuelta por una cadena. Seguidamente apuntó el filo del arma hacia su progenitor, más este no retrocedió.

—No quiero hacer esto— intentó razonar con él.

—... Y yo... No quería que cerraras esa puerta...— confrontó con una voz suave pero cortante respirando sonora mente entre frase y frase, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza —así que dime... ¿Cual es la diferencia?— sin contenerse arremetió contra su padre.

"~je, ja, ¡JA!, je, ja, ¡JA!~" Aquella desquiciada manera de reír se abrió paso entre los tantos otros recuerdos del potrillo, plasmandose en su memoria de manera que él no pudiera ignorarla más.

—Je, ja, ¡JA!, je, ja, ¡JA!— imitó Ghost completamente cegado por su trauma.

Aquel maldito acontecimiento que le había hecho trizas la vida al arrebatarle a dos de los seres más importantes de su vida.

* * *

Fin capítulo 4


	6. Chapter 6

Saga 1: "Un duro comienzo"

Capítulo 5: "Pelea de... ".

* * *

Ambos potrillos descendieron al mismo tiempo, hasta que sus cuerpos tocaron el suelo, el mayor, un alicornio de crines verdosas y pelaje azul, tosió mareado debido a la falta de aire que poco a poco se hacia cada vez más presente en su pequeño cuerpo. Se tambaleó y extendió torpemente una de sus alas, llegando a rozar la cabeza de sus hermana, una pegaso negra con plateado, quien miró burlonamente de soslayo al potro, en respuesta él desvió su atención hacia cualquier otro punto, sabiendo que el pelearse con ella le traería consecuencias, más aún estando bajo la atenta mirada de un gran pegaso azul prusia.

—¡Arriba!— ordenó este último con voz firme.

El par de hermanos obedeció casi en automático, levantándose, completando así otra flexión de alas de su, ya habitual, entrenamiento matutino. Tan común era que los ponys, de tonalidades oscuras, por lo general azul, gris y negro, que transitaban por las calles cercanas ignoraban por completo los gritos provenientes de aquella descuidada casucha de dos pisos.

—¡Abajo!— nuevamente acataron la orden descendiendo en el inicio de otra flexión.

Entonces ocurrió, al pequeño alicornio le traicionaron las pezuñas y perdiendo el equilibrio se precipitó hacia su hermana, quien, ni tonta ni perezosa, dió un brinco, como acto de reflejo, quedando suspendida en el aire gracias a sus alas, algo sorprendente a los ojos de su padre y hermano, teniendo en consideración el peso de un gran saco que la potrilla cargaba sobre su lomo, siendo este anteriormente usado como implemento para entrenar.

—¡Noctowl!— se quejó fastidiado, tras salir de su asombro, el mayor de los presentes, parándose frente a su primogénito —¡Ya es la quinta vez que haces esto!.

—¿Qué no era la décima?— preguntó la pegaso hechando más leña al fuego. Su hermano se encogió en su sitio sabiendo ciertas esas palabras, conteniendose con todas sus fuerzas de dirigirle una mirada asesina.

—Solo estoy contando las matutinas— aclaró el padre con total calma, algo que tomó por sorpresa a Noctowl.

Más no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarle sobre su poco común actuar para con su hermana, pues en ese preciso instante la tensión que invadía el salón de entrenamiento se vió disipada gracias a un sonoro golpe, este provino de la puerta que había chocado contra la pared, en un fuerte portazo, cortesía de un pequeño recién llegado quien, ingresando tranquilamente, captó la atención de los tres presentes. Era un cachorro de jaguar, su pelaje era negro debido al melanismo, y poseía muchas manchas azul marino, por el lado izquierdo de la comisura de su hocico sobresalía un pequeño colmillo. Con paso firme se acercó al trío de ponys mostrando un semblante de hastío.

—¡Zomber!, llevo dos horas esperándote afuera— exclamó echando las orejas hacia atrás al tiempo que encaraba a la pequeña pegaso que aún se mantenía volando —dijiste que no tardarías más de media hora.

La aludida alzó una ceja intentando contener una sonrisa burlesca, se giró para luego llevarse los cascos por detrás de la cabeza y observó el techo —y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por este pezuñas de fideo— contestó mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!— Explotó ya harto de tanta mofa, intentó alzar el vuelo dispuesto a ir contra la potra.

No obstante, sus planes se vieron abruptamente frustrados, bastó con que su padre apoyara una de sus grande pezuñas en el lomo del pequeño para derribarlo y someterlo contra el suelo. Comenzando a ponerse pálido, le dirigió una mirada al corcel.

—¿P-papá?

No era necesario que le dijese alguna palabra, la mirada del pegaso azul le dejaba en claro el mensaje, Noctowl tragó seco resignandose a permanecer inmovilizado.

—... ¿Entonces?, ¿nos vamos?— cuestionó el cachorro algo incómodo por la situación.

—Seguro, vamos— sin más la potra descendió hasta tocar el suelo, dejó caer el saco con peso y se encaminó hacia la salida, el jaguar la observó confundido comenzando a intercalar la mirada entre su amiga y el dúo restante.

—¿Eh?, ¿no olvidas algo?.— consultó el minino revelando su inquietud.

—Si idiota, no puedes ir a ningún lado sin el permiso de papá— le recordó el alicornio con aires de superioridad.

—Él no tiene problemas... ¿O sí?— preguntó con extraño tono observando a su progenitor quien, aún manteniendo la calma, se limitó a asentir —¿ves?, vámonos ya—.

El cachorro se quedó estático por un par de minutos, de milagro su mandíbula no se había desencajado, cuando finalmente logró reaccionar y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cruzó miradas con Noctowl siendo consciente de que ambos tenían la misma maldita duda en la cabeza.

«¡¿Él acaba de decirle que si?!»

* * *

La pegaso y el cachorro paseaban por las calles del reino sin tener un rumbo fijo, avanzaban con libertad pues quien fuera que se crusase en el camino del par se apartaba inmediatamente, en compañia de esta acción les dirigían miradas de asco y, en el peor de los casos, de desprecio. Sin emabargo, los pequeños hacían caso omiso a estos detalles.

—... Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?— cuestionó la potra, en consecuencia el pequeño jaguar abrió los ojos como platos sumamente aturdido, tanto que le fue imposible notar la baldosa mal colocada de la acera, tropezando y estrellándose de cara contra el frío camino de piedra —Ups.

El cachorro permaneció quieto por unos momentos, aparentemente había quedado inconsciente, de pronto apoyó sus cuatro patas con mucha fuerza en el suelo, comenzando a jalonear su cara, como si de chicle se tratara, hasta lograr despegarla y por ende incorporarse. Se frotó las mejillas tratando de disminuir su dolor, sus pequeños bigotes estaban apachurrados, además su colmillo sobresaliente se había quebrado, de esto se dió cuenta al pasar su garra por esa zona de su hocico.

—¡¿Ah?!, ¡Mi diente favorito!— maulló sumamente abatido en tanto Zomber lo observaba enarcando una ceja.

—¿Que tu colmillo favorito no era el canino derecho?.

—¡Deja de vivir en el pasado Zomber!— se encrispó hacia su amiga reclamándole. La aludida se limitó a negar con la cabeza suspirando —bueno, ya no importa—.

—Bien...

—Si...

—...— ambos se miraron un momento y luego Sombra comenzó a reír sumamente divertido por su pequeña "discusión", la pegaso al contrario hizo una extraña mueca que le costó una punzada en la mejilla. El cachorro paró de inmediato.

—Lo siento— comentó tornándose serio, Zomber negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto. Así el par finalmente se dispuso a retomar su paseo.

Continuaron por un par de cuadras en completo silencio, algo que poco a poco empezaba a incomodar al felino melanico, resignado dió un profundo respiró y volteó dispuesto a encarar a la pegaso.

Más sus planes se vieron frustrados por la inoportuna llegada de tres individuos, Sombra estaba molesto pero no por la interrupción sino por reconocer a los causantes de esta, Zomber también frunció el ceño con hastió.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?— Cuestionó con falso interés y claro tono de burla un pequeño potro pegaso de crin negra y pelaje gris, aparentemente tenía la edad de Zomb, a sus costados se encontraban dos alicornios ambos verde pino con crines plateadas, la única diferencia que se apreciaba a simple vista era que uno de ellos tenía la crin cubriendole un ojo, al contrario del otro que la tenía corta.

—Pierdete Sirio— masculló la potrilla pasando por su lado aún con su semblante molesto.

El aludido se hizo el desentendido y continuó—Oh vamos, no nos trates así , somos los únicos que a pesar de todo seguimos acercandonos a tí —se acercó peligrosamente a la potra y susurró con tono galante —Deberías agradecermelo ne-—.

El atrevido potrillo salió despedido contra una pared de ladrillo con una gran marca oscura creciendo en el lado derecho de su cara. El par que le acompañaba se colocó a la defensiva, acción que Sombra imitó en defensa de su amiga.

—¡Malnacida!, ¡¿Quién te crees?!— bramó el potrillo de crin larga apuntando a ambos, felino y pegaso, con su pequeño cuerno. La aludida le ignoró y continuó frotandose la pezuña.

—¡Contesta!— secundó el de cabellera corta acercándose de más ganándose un potente bufido de parte del felino.

—Solo les diré que si no lo cogen— señaló con la mirada al potro caido — y se largan ya, les irá peor— todo esto lo comentó con una increíble calma acompañada por un tono severo, por último los encaró enarcando una ceja.

El par se mostró tenso por unos momentos, más cuando desviaron la mirada hacia cierto punto su inseguridad se desvaneció cruzaron significativas miradas y regresaron con Zomber.

—¡Pues hazlo! — contestaron a dueto con un tono más bajo que el anteriormente empleado, algo que el jaguar negro no pasó por alto. —No, vámonos Zomb, no perdamos el tiempo con ellos— cortó el asunto dando media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, su amiga lo miró extrañada —hazme caso— susurró para ambos.

—¡Jaja!, no te basta con estar maldita, también eres cobarde, que pena me das, encerio— se mofó Sirio reincorporandose al acoso, con cierta dificultad, aparentemente su pezuña derecha estaba esguinzada.

Zomb apretó el ceño ante el comentario, sin embargo aún parecia capaz de contener su ganas de abalanzarse sobre el potro y darle otra paliza claro está mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Sombra insistió con su deseo de largarse lo antes posible y Zomber accedió.

—¡Vamos!, acepta que eres un fenómeno, nadie quisiera estar contigo, estarías sola si no fuera por ese gato mugroso— y eso fue la hora que rebasó el vaso.

Por segunda ocasión el potrillo gimió de dolor, no obstante, esta vez no salió expulsado, la fuerza del impacto se encargó de estamparlo rudamente en el suelo bajo sus cascos. Ahora si, los dos alicornios se asustaron, tanto que olvidaron un detalle, más este no fue el caso de Sombra que resignado se llevó una pata a la cara acariciandose la sien.

—¡Mugroso serás tu!— exclamó liberando lo que restaba de su enfado.

—¡Oh, por amor a los Entes!— se escuchó un grito ahogado, de inmediato los cuatro que aún seguían conscientes voltearon hacia el dueño de esa voz, un corcel pegaso plateado de crin negra, este era Natt Arwen, el padre del agredido pegaso, le acompañaban un gran grupo de yeguas y corceles que compartían el gesto horrorizado del señor Arwen.

«Mierda» resonó una y otra vez en la mente de Zomber regañandose por no haber escuchado a su amigo de oídos finos. Sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedió permitiéndole el paso a los adultos, estos rodearon a Sirio buscando alguna forma de auxiliarlo, quien finalmente intervino fue Lesath Deneb, la madre de los gemelo alicornios Cástor y Pólux, el par que acompañaba a Sirio.

Siendo conocedora básica de medicina diagnóstico al pequeño y rápidamente le suministró una cura momentánea por medio de su magia de alicornio, al cabo de unos minutos ya había recuperado la consciencia para tranquilidad de quienes le rodeaban, sin embargo, por alguna razón ningún de ellos era capaz de esbozar una sonrisa o muestra de alegría, nisiquiera su propio padre.

—¿Q-qué me pasó?— habló tremulamente terminando la oración con un silbido como consecuencia de su diente astillado.

—La malnacida te dió una paliza— aclaron los gemelos.

—¿Eh?... ¡Oh, claro!— dijo finalmente reaccionando —¡Papá yo no le hice nada, lo juro! — volteó hacia su progenitor con tono espantado.

—Eso es evidente, está maldita, no lo olvides— concedió volteando hacia el grupo de adultos, éstos asintieron mostrándose deacuerdo con la idea de Natt —y hablando de ella— dirigió su vista hacia Zomb —no creas que te vas a... ¿Librar?— pero lo único que encontró fue un lugar vacío acompañado por una nube de humo.

—¿Dónde están?— exclamó un pegaso azul con tono furibundo.

—¡Se escaparon en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad!.

—¡¿Pero cómo?!, los hubiésemos escuchado galopar— expuso una yegua histéricamente.

—Volando— concordaron con seguridad Cástor y Pólux. Los adultos los vieron como si estuvieran locos.

—Ñiños tontos, los pegasos no volamos, es inútil para nosotros— contradijo el pegaso mostrándose algo decepcionado con respecto a los hermanos.

—¡Pero ella puede!— Insistieron —¿verdad Sirio?, te pateó el trasero en una carrera la semana pasada.

El aludido los miró espantado y negando repetidamente con la cabeza contestó — Ya se los dijeron, es imposible y no digan estupideces ella no podría ganarme en nada — bramó sumamente molesto.

—Por supuesto que no— volvió a conceder el padre —en fin, más tarde aparecerá y le daremos una lección, quien la vea que dé el aviso.

Zanjando así el asunto todos se retiraron para retomar sus labores nocturnas. Mientras, en el extremo opuesto del reino una pequeña figura sobrevolaba las casas siendo parcialmente cubierta por la oscuridad del firmamento.

* * *

Una colosal estructura de cristal negro con claras marcas de deterioro y apariencia tétrica, que se intensificaba ante el reflejo de la luz lunar, abrió su chirriante puerta de madera podrida concediéndole la entrada a dos individuos. Estos se abrieron paso internándose en un pasillo iluminado únicamente por el tenue resplandor de antorchas adheridas a las paredes, continuaron con paso seguro y constante hasta dar con un gran foco de luz blanca, cegados momentáneamente siguieron avanzando, ahora cubriendose los ojos con sus pezuñas, tras acostumbrarse al brillo se permitieron contemplar el lugar. Era un gran salón que, en comparación con el resto de la construcción, contaba con una exquisita apariencia, en el centro se hallaban tres sofás tresillos¹ de cuero terciopelado negro, sobre uno de estos reposaban dos yeguas pegaso bastante parecidas entre sí.

La más pequeña de las dos se recargaba perezosamente en el descansa cascos izquierdo, tenía unos intensos ojos verde esmeralda, su pelaje era negro, al igual que su crin pero esta tenía una tonalidad más oscura, el borde de su hocico también era más opaco que el resto de su cuerpo, por cutie mark tenía una navaja clavada en el centro de una luna llena creando una grieta. Al notar la presencia de los recién llegados se enderezó y alzó una ceja en espera de que hablasen, su acompañante imitó la acción agregando una sonrisa de lado.

—Chaos que bueno que llegas— exclamó esta última levantandose para acercarse al nombrado quien con sumo respeto le reverenció acto que ella repitió —¡Ah!, y tu eres Noctowl— centró su atención en el pequeño alicornio de ojos esmeralda y pelaje, al igual que su padre, azul prusia —no te veía desde tu nacimiento— agregó para luego revólver su siempre arreglada crin verde cian. Vale mencionar que al potro no le hizo gracia.

—¡Hey!— alegó apartandose de su tacto, ante esto la pegaso abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Noctowl!— bramó peligrosamente la yegua menor que aún permanecia sentada, el potro se encogió en su lugar intimidado, momentos después frunció el ceño con fastidio.

—Tranquila Penumb, entiendo que haya salido igual a su padre— Habló mirando a Chaos de reojo.

Penumb solo negó queriendo olvidar el asunto, su hermana siempre le había manifestado sus dudas frente a que eligiera a Chaos como pareja, estas disminuyeron con el nacimiento de su primogenito Noctowl, pero aún así siempre que Chaos y ella estaban juntos en una misma habitación se creaba una tensa atmósfera a su alrededor y evidentemente esta ocasión no sería una excepción. Intentando buscar alguna excusa que eliminara el incómodo momento cayó en cuenta de que faltaba alguién.

—¿Chaos?— inmediatamente su marido le brindó su atención dejando de lado la batalla de miradas que iba a tener con su cuñada.

—¿Sí?.

—¿Donde está Zomber?.

—La malnacida salió temprano— intervino Noctowl creando un nuevo silencio incómodo, el potro permaneció tranquilo durante un breve momento hasta que algo en su cerebro hizo "¡click! " entendiendo la gravedad de sus palabras —M-madre y-yo-.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Penumb se había levantadob de golpe y en veloz movimiento estrelló a su hijo contra la pared a espaldas del potro. Quedó suspendido en el aire con la pezuña de su madre presionandole el pecho.

—Penumb— advirtió en un susurró amenazante.

—¡Callate Chaos!— el aludido y su hermana se sorprendieron ante tal grito —Y tu— regresó la mirada hacia Noctowl —vuelve a llamar a tu hermana así y te juro que me vas a conocer... ¡Entendiste!— el potro asintió enérgicamente y enseguida se vió libre del agarre de su progenitora quien sin perder su postura agresiva regresó a sentarse.

—... Bueno, tomen asiento— invitó la anfitriona a padre e hijo quienes accedieron sin oponer resistencia —Entonces mi sobrina se nos unirá en breve ¿cierto?— consultó entre queriendo saber y a la vez calmar a su hermana menor, ella solo asintió manteniendo su molestia.

Era por cosas como esas que no le convencía su relación con Chaos, sentía que el tener a alguien tan serio no le servía para surgir, claro que los pones de sombra son de personalidad negativa pero o Chaos rasgaba un nuevo límite o bien ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su propio esposo.

—Taika— la voz de Penumb la sacó de sus pensamientos, instaneamennte volteó a verla cediéndole la palabra —Solo estoy cansada— se excusó frotandose un ojo. Taika negó con la cabeza divertida.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué?, ¿pasó algo?— quizo saber Noctowl intentado ser prudente temiendo otro arranque de ira de su parte.

Su madre le observó de soslayo cerrando un ojo —alguien intervino en mi misión— cedió finalmente. Lo dicho captó la atención de los tres presentes, Penumb notó esto —no estoy segura de como o porqué, pero la aldea en la que vivía mi cliente fue arrasada de un momento a otro... No quedó nada—frunció el ceño fastidiada.

—Intentaste investigar— trató de aportar el corcel azul prusia ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su esposa —¿Porqué crees que estoy cansada?— Chaos esta vez no reaccionó sorprendido, a decir verdad ya no conocía ese lado de su carácter, simplemente no se acostumbraba a que llegara tan abruptamente.

Taika también se mostró molesta, no le gustaba que Penumb tuviese que dejar una misión, mucho menos en esa clase de condiciones, más tampoco podía hacer nada por ella, se limitó a permanecer callada otorgándole tiempo para que lo digiriera y, de ser necesario, se desahogara. En espera de eso sacó un peine de entre los cojines comenzando a cepillar su crin negra risada. Taika compartía los colores de su hermana, de hecho las únicas distinciones que se podían apreciar eran su altura, pues Penumb era menor por dos años, la coloración del pecho de la mayor, siendo una extensión del tono de la comisura de su hocico, y el estilo de sus crines ya que la de la menor era lisa. La coloración de sus ojos eran una característica familiar.

Fue entonces que unas suaves pisadas rompieron la burbuja que inconscientemente habían formado. Todos dirigieron su atención a las escaleras por las que descendía un alicornio púrpura de porte culto, su crin era rojo cereza, larga y prolija, estaba atada en una pequeña coleta. Trás pisar el último escalón volteó hacia sus espectadores y sonrió brindándoles una cortes reverencia que fue respondida por medio de asentimientos de cabeza, luego se acercó a ellos no sin antes besar tiernamente a su esposa.

—Buenas tardes, les agradezco que aceptarán nuestra invitación— declaró haciendo mayor énfasis en el agradecimiento al momento de observar a Penumb.

—Ni lo menciones Arion— le restó importancia la antesdicha.

—Yo aún no se que hago aquí— bufó Noctowl ganandose un resoplido amenazante de parte de Chaos, cosa que le hizo agachar la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Bueno, es simple— comenzó Arion tomando asiento al lado de Taika abrazando con una de sus alas.

—Queremos que conozcan, es decir, tu y tú hermana— secundó su tía —a alguien muy importante para nosotros.

—¿Y sería?...

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue tu hermana— cortó Penumb para decepción de su hijo.

—Eso si llega a regresar— murmuró por lo bajo extrañando a los adultos con el comentario.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Taika fue quien se animó a preguntar.

—Oh, nada— contestó con tal tono de desinteres que Penumb estuvo a punto de arremeter nuevamente contra él.

—Bueno... Tampoco es que importe mucho, de hecho, le conviene estar lejos de este lugar— se jactó una voz ronca y rasposa que terminó con un leve ataque de tos tras culminar la oración.

Chaos fue el primero en reaccionar, dando un brinco por encima de sofá quedando cara a cara con el intruso. Un pegaso verde de ojos muertos, que sostenía a un inerte guardia real por la cabeza con una de sus pezuñas, teniendo la atención del pegaso prusia no puso reparo en soltarlo dejando que se diera de bruces contra el piso que en cuestión de segundos se vió cubierto de sangre.

Arion echó las orejas hacia atrás con los ojos dilatados por la impresión, Penumb, Noctowl y Taika también estaban impactados pero no a tal grado y fue algo momentáneo, en cambio Chaos permaneció calmado e inexpresivo, de debajo de su ala derecha sacó una lanza de cristal negro con la que amenazó a enemigo.

—... Eso— señaló despectivamente el arma de filo —dejó de afectarme hace mucho, mucho tiempo— le escupió con cierto rencor para que en un rápido movimiento también desenvainara su arma. Al hacerlo S escucharin múltiple pares de pisadas acercándose rápidamente desde la entrada al salón.

—Arion— le llamó en un susurró su esposa sin voltear a verlo, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuestas —Arion reacciona— le reclamo ahora mirandolo logrando sacarlo de su trance.

—¿T-Taika?.

—No te quedes ahí parado— insistió al borde de un colapsar nervioso a la vez que disimuladamente fijaba su vista en la cima de las escaleras.

—¿Eh?... ¡Oh!, claro la niña— Taika se tensó a causa de su reacción.

—¿Una niña dices?, interesante— opinó el pegaso enemigo haciendo que Arion cayera en cuenta de su irremediable error.

Inmediatamente Penumb se puso a la par de Chaos dispuesto a pelear, Taika no se quedó atrás, Noctowl permaneció sentado en su lugar y Arion solo esperaba el momento perfecto para echarse a correr escaleras arriba.

* * *

De regreso con el dúo dinámico, Zomb y Sombra ya se encontraban muy lejos del lugar del incidente con Sirio, por lo que más tranquilos se permitieron descender retomando su camino por la vereda. Claro que el trato de los ponys con los que se topaban no era grato, pero era un nivel de rechazo normal ya que ninguno de ellos era consciente de lo sucedido con el trío de potrillos hace un par de horas.

—Cuando entenderás lo que significa ser prudente— seguía regañando el mínimo para desgracia de Zomber.

—No lo sé, tal vez... Nunca— soltó tras fingir pensarlo por un momento.

—Muy graciosa— bufó irritado porque no lo tomara enserio, pero secretamente felíz pues en respuesta la pegaso había esbozado un leve sonrisa burlona.

No obstante el momento murió luego de que un pony chocara contra ellos botandolos al ir corriendo sin ningún cuidado. Sombra no perdió tiempo en incorporarse al tener que retener a Zomber para que no cometiese una locura.

—¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?!— bramó agitando su única pezuña libre

—Pierdete malnacida— respondió toscamente el aludido, Sombra tuvo que reforzar el agarre.

—Zomb, calma, no tiene caso— insistió el cachorro, la potra bufó resignada, podía levantarse sin problemas pero no se arriesgaría a lanzar a su amigo con lo brusco que podria resultar el movimiento —Gracias... Oye, ¿no hueles eso?— cambió de tema repentinamente.

La pegaso se extraño pero de todas maneras le hizo caso e intentó captar el aroma, al logrado no le fue difícil identificar su origen —Humo, hay un incendio— afirmó incorporándose dejando al cachorro montado sobre su lomo —Hacia allá se dirigen ellos— agregó señalando con su ala a la muchedumbre que se reunía a un par de metros por delante de ellos.

—... ¿Vamos?.

Sombra apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarse, al terminar su pregunta la potra extendió las alas y brincó alzando abruptamente el vuelo, en cuestión de segundos ya sobrevolaban los techos. Se dejó caer sobre uno de estos y comenzó a correr en el mismo sentido que la multitud, esto le permitió avanzar sin obstrucciones hasta dar con su objetivo. De inmediato se tuvieron que cubrir la nariz para evitar una intoxicación debido a la gran cantidad de humo que expulsaba el lugar, sin moverse de su sitio observaban como los ponys que llegaban buscaban alguna fuente de agua que les sirviera para apagar el fuego que poco a poco consumía los cimientos del antes imponente castillo de Lushark. Dyehuty perecia entre las llamas de un voraz incendio.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado?— consiguió modular a duras penas.

—Sea lo que sea no tiene buena pinta— contestó Zomber con seriedad.

—¿Ayudamos?.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— cuestionó sarcásticamente clavando su mirada en el fulgor de las llamas —¿acaso crees que siquiera nos dejaran acercarnos?— Sombra calló ante ese argumento.

—Hasta podrian culparte— cedió entendiendo la situación —Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea.

—Me temo que eso no será posible— se burló una voz rasposa a sus espaldas, ambos giraron de inmediato, tan rápido que por unos segundos solo captaron una mancha verde borrosa, frente a ellos se presentó un pegaso de mirada muerta, portaba una gabardina negra de cuello alto.

Sombra fue el primero en abandonar el shock inicial, se crispó colocandose a la defensiva, aún más después de notar la espada enfundada que colgaba del lomo del desconocido.

Inmutado, el pony bufó levantado unos cuantos mechones de su negra crin al soltar el aire, luego rodó los ojos y después habló —pequeño gatito, no hagas eso... Saldrás herido— amenazó con un tono tan severo que llegó a causarles escalofríos al par de amigos.

De pronto se escucho una explosión que llegó a mover las crines y el pelaje de los tres. El castillo había estallado en cientos de pedazos que comenzaron a impactar contra los ponys que rápidamente se alejaron intentando protegerse, algunos de los fragmentos saltaron hasta el tejado donde ellos se encontraban más ninguno tuvo mayor dificultad al momento de esquivarlos, este detalle llamó la atención del pegaso. Con una increíble soltura desenvaino su arma, una nodachi², y apuntó el filo hacia el cuello de la potra.

—Interesante... Creo que vendrás conmigo— murmuró por lo bajo más no lo suficiente como para que el par lo ignorara.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!— bramó el cachorro ahora con las pupilas dilatadas, el corcel hizo una mueca.

—Pues que así sea— accedió cambiando el objetivo de su espada ahora apuntando a Sombra, a la vez miró de soslayo a la potra quien le mantenía la mirada con seriedad —Oh mejor aún, ambos me acompañaran.

Brincó hacia atrás extrañando al par, al grado que ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar al par de pegasos que les atacó por la espalda. Lo último que vieron antes de perder el conocimiento fue el interior de dos sacos de yute³.

En tanto, rozando los confines del territorio Lusharkense, se llevaba a cabo una intensa persecución. Una potrilla alicornio de no más de 7 años corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, algo bastante acertado teniendo en cuenta la situación, su crin risada le cubría un ojo e incluso algunos mechones se le pegaban a la frente a causa del sudor, por algún extraño motivo nisiquiera hacia el intento de volar, aunque de todas maneras de hacerlo las cosas no variarían demasiado, ya que sus perseguidores eran pegasos. Tres para ser exactos, portaban chalecos sintéticos que les daban mayor comodidad al momento de correr, en la pechera lucían el logo de una luna medianamente eclipsada.

—Niña, rindete ya— le incitó uno acelerando el paso —morirás tarde o temprano, nosotros solo acelera mensaje las cosas— agregó con burla provocando que la pequeña se desesperara al sentirse poca cosa.

—¿Q-qué es lo... que quieren... d-de... mi? — articuló a duras penas con la respiración agitada por el cansancio, pensaba que si les daba ese algo podrían dejarla vivir —lo q-que sea se los da... re.

—¿De tí?, ¡ja!, ni que fueras la gran cosa— escupió con sorna el mismo pegaso ganándose un golpe de quien tenía al lado —¡Oye!— se quejó contra la única chica del trío.

—No seas idiota, ella tiene información valiosa— regañó revelando su punto, el pegaso chistó ofendido —Muy bien mocosa, dinos entonces, donde guardan la reliquia de Lushark.

«¿Qué?» mal asunto, la potra no sabía nada respecto a eso, sin aflojar el paso intentó recordar si es que sus padres le habían contado sobre algo parecido.

—No estaba en el castillo y no se arriesgarían a sacarla del reino— secundó el otro corcel, quien parecía más centrado que sus compañeros, y la potra le dió la razón, eso era un hecho pero no lamentablemente era una pista muy vaga.

—¡¿Entonces?!— insistieron al unísono la yegua y el corcel restantes.

«Una reliquia… oculta... algo que los enemigos desean hurtar» comenzó a unir piezas perdiéndose en sus pensamientos «¿que podrí- ».

—¡Alto!— ordenó la yegua frenando abruptamente, siendo imitado por sus comapñeros. La potra no corrió con la misma suerte.

Tan desesperada estaba en encontrar una respuesta que perdió de vista el frente y solo le volvió a prestar atención cuando ya no tenía forma de evitar la caída. Así pues, resbaló por la quebrada de un profundo barranco chocando con piedras y quijarros que le abrieron cortes de diversa profundidad en la piel y, por si eso fuera poco, llegando a la falda del relieve le recibieron un sinnúmero de arbustos espinosos.

—¿Estará muerta?— cuestionó minutos después la yegua inclinándose hacia la quebrada en busca de algún movimiento.

—El jefe no estará felíz... ¿Cierto?— siguió el corcel observando a la yegua y después a su compañero.

—Ya no importa— contestó este último —dejémoslo así, si llega a sobrevivir nos la encontraremos en otro momento y entonces la mataremos.

Dicho ésto dió media vuelta regresando por donde habían llegado, sus compañeros se mostraron de acuerdo y le siguieron, dejando que la pequeña potra agonizara por su vida sobre un charco de sangre.

* * *

En un extraño y oscuro lugar, dos pequeños potros se encontraban encadenados contra una pared de hierro suspendidos en el aire, a pesar de que abajo existía una delgada superficies donde apoyarse, sin embargo, se limitaba a eso, fuera de dicha superficie no había nada más que una oscura y seguramente larga caída hacia el vacío, además de una puerta en la pared más lejano a ellos.

Cada pequeño reaccionaba de forma distinta a la situación, el mayor de los dos, un alicornio de crin verde miraba hacia todos lados de manera ansiosa y a momentos ejercía presión contra los grilletes intentando soltarlos ganándose marcas en esas zonas de su pelaje azul. Por el contrario la menor, una potra negra, se mantenía inmóvil con sus ojos esmeralda clavados en la puerta blindada, era, de los dos, quien más tranquila estaba.

—Noctowl, para ya, me fastidias con tanto ruido— pero su hermano le ignoró olímpicamente —¡Que pares mierda!— y de alguna forma logró elevarse lo suficiente como para insertarse una patada en la cara.

—¡Callate!— le gritó de inmediato — ¡Al menos yo intento hacer algo para escapar!.

—¡Lo único que conseguiras es que vengan más rápido a matarnos imbécil!.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabés?!— realmente ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder —¡¿Acaso eres ad-.

Justo en ese momento las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron provocando que el partido de hermanos fijarán su atención en esta. Con un vuelo constante ingresó el pegaso de gabardina negra deteniéndose al llegar a la plataforma en la que aterrizó.

—Creí que tardarían más en despertar— comenzó sacando a relucir su tono ronco de voz —creo que olvidé presentarme, soy Eskol, capitán de la division principal de asalto de los Half Night— señaló el logo de la luna eclipsada en su pechera.

—¿Los qué?— Noctowl no entendía nada, bueno, ninguno de los dos lo hacía pero Zomb prefería guardar silencio.

—Half Night, la organización responsable de qué estén aquí— con un ademán señalo el sombrío lugar donde se hallaban — y de la que forman parte a partir de ahora.

El par enarcó una ceja de lo más extrañados, ¿en que minuto habían aceptado algo semejante?. Eskol notó esto y decidió proseguir para aclaraselos, no obstante, Noctowl se le adelantó.

—¿Y mis padres?, ¿que hicieron con ellos?— la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Zomber.

Eskol en cambio parecía esperar es a pregunta desde hace tiempo —bueno, de eso quería hablarles, verán— lentamente desenvainó su nodachi revelando que la hoja estaba bañada en sangre tanto fresca como seca en algunas zonas —si se niegan los acompañaran, porque son hermanos, ¿o me equivoco?.

Noctowl se impactó ante esa declaración, pues eso significaba que sus padres... Q-que su mamá y su papá estaban...

—¡Mientes!, ¡ellos son más fuertes que tú!— aseguró encolerizado, teniendo que callar al sentir la punta de la espada rozándole el cuello.

—Mocoso, no tolero que nadie me llame mentiroso— susurró con hostilidad y un fulgor agresivo en sus azules ojos muertos —y no se lo permitiré a un potrillo llorón como tú.

—I-diota, soy un pony de sombra, no puedo llorar— el filo presionó con insistencia en la zona de su garganta.

—Pero quieres hacerlo y eso prueba mi punto— finalmente se alejó de Noctowl —y respecto a tí— se dirigió a Zomber a pesar de no observarla.

—...— ella tampoco volteó la mirada.

—Tengo que decir que el que sigas viva es gracias a mí, solo me pidieron traer a un potrillo conmigo, a tí te traje por voluntad propia.

—Puedes matarme cuando gustes, no me importa— escupió con un auténtico tono de desinterés.

—¿Y eso?, ¿no le temes a lo que pueda hacerte? , ¿a como podría torturarte hasta lograr que te doblegues ante mí?— insistió tentandola a desistir de su actitud suicida.

—...— Zomber no dijo más.

—Entiendo, como gustes— cedió sin perder su postura seria —¿sabés?, noté que tienes habilidad para el combate, no debería extrañarme eres de la etnia sombría después de todo, pero eso me agrada, por lo que te daré tiempo para que lo reconsideres— le ofreció sin esperar respuesta, pues sabía que esta no llegaría —¿y tú?, a tí no te daré esa garantía— advirtió regresando con Noctowl.

—... ¡Acepto!.

Zomber abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida, miró a su hermano esperando que simplemente fuera una broma, pero ese no era el caso, el potrillo alicornio hablaba encerio.

—Perfecto.

Eskol soltó los grilletes del pequeño que inmediatamente tomó vuelo para evitar una abrupta caída. Trás acariciarse las pezuñas miró con atención y algo de pena a su hermana.

—Vamos, deja el orgullo de lado, él mató a nuestros padres el capitán de la guardia real y la mejor mercenaria del reino— le expuso su punto —¿realmente crees que tenemos alguna oportunidad?.

Por un breve momento todo desapareció a su alrededor, solo quedaron ellos, un par de hermanos con una relación que hace tiempo pendía de un hilo, Zomber levantó la vista y la mirada esmeralda de ambos se conectó. De pronto Zomber frunció el ceño.

—Vete a la mierda— la potra dió su veredicto a la situación

—¿Qué?, ¿bromeas cierto?, ¿que te detiene?— el alicornio estaba incrédulo —¡No has perdido a nadie!, ¡¿Por qué te niegas?!.

—…— ella lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro, pero no le debía explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a él.

Noctowl ya no pudo reclamarle nada, Eskol lo cogió como un saco de papas y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, no sin antes recordarle a Zomb que tenía tiempo para cambiar de opinión. Ese detalle despertó una chispa en la potra, le irritó saber que aquel pegaso seguiría insistiendo a pesar de dejarle en claro su postura, poco a poco la la molestia se fue convirtiendo en ira, eso, sumado al resentimiento por el asesinato de su madre y frustración al no saber del paradero de Sombra empezaron a alterarla de sobremanera, llegando a un punto en el que su cuerpo se tensó. Entonces, repentinamente su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura negra que iba creciendo con el correr de los minutos.

—Bueno... Eso no me lo esperaba, con como se veía la situación temí que aceptaras.

Zomber sí logró escuchar la voz cantarina del desconocido, pero la presión de sus emociones le impedía hacer otra cosa que no fuera observar el suelo, el aura seguía creciendo y ahora sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse.

—Oh, vaya— susurró para sí mismo, se escucho un derrape y seguidamente un golpe seco, este último mucho más cerca de la potra —será mejor que uses ésto.

La pegaso sintió entonces dos grandes pezuñas rodeandole el cuello, ante tal invasión a su espacio personal intentó moverse pero su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar, de pronto la presión de las pezuñas extrañas desapareció y en su lugar quedó la tensión de un cordel grueso. Zomb vió entonces como aquella aura negra era absorbida por una pequeña gema incrustada en el talismán que ahora portaba, al terminar, por algún misterioso motivo el peso de sus emociones se disipó. Entonces pudo finalmente encarar a su acompañante, quien le sonreía cálidamente.

Para empezar no entendía como es que se encontraba precisamente frente a ella, después de todo era un pony terrenal, y por su contextura deducía que no era alguien ligero, al menos no lo suficiente como para saltar desde la puerta, donde inicialmente había escuchado su voz, hasta la plataforma. Su pelaje era rojizo y tenía una que otra mota amarilla, la más llamativa estaba en su hocico cubriendole toda la comisura, también tenía una pañoleta algo desgastada evidenciando la agitada vida de su portador, ya que su deterioro no era reciente sinó ocurrido con el pasar del tiempo.

—¿Q-quié-— el corcel le cortó antes de que siquiera pudiese formular su pregunta, le cubrió la boca con su gran pezuña y con cierto nerviosismo fijo su visita en la puerta, luego de unos minutos suspiró.

—Bien, escucha— centró su atención en la potra —seré lo más breve posible, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene seguir aquí, ya liberé a tú gato y puedo hacer lo mismo por tí— comprobó que la potra le estuviese haciendo caso y prosiguió —pero antes tienes que hacerme un favor… ¿Aceptas?.

Zomber se mantuvo en silencio evaluando la situación, ya había declinado la oferta de un asesino, algo que ahora le costaría la vida, de cierta manera no tenía nada que perder, pero aquel corcel se le hacía muy extraño, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y por sobre todo nadie le aseguraba que no se estuviese metiendo en algo mucho peor que formar parte de los Half Night, pese a todo eso, miraba al pony quien esperaba su respuesta con una envidiable calma, fue ese detalle lo que le permitió ver la situación desde una perspectiva totalmente distinta, una que le dejaba en claro cual era la mejor alternativa.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 14/01/2020)

(-Revisión: 15/01/2020)

(-Publicación: 15/01/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹.tresillos: Son sófas de dos ó tres plazas que incluyen butacas.

².nodachi: Es una gran espada japonesa a dos manos.

³.yute: Es una planta que se usa para crear fibras textiles con las que se crean sacos y cordeles.


	7. Chapter 7

Saga 1: "Un duro comienzo"

Capítulo 6: "Vida en la máquina".

* * *

*Aclaración*

*[Transmisiones de aparatos (Televisores, radios, etc.)]*

* * *

Toteccy era pequeña ciudad casí olvidada, se ubicaba en la zona sur del territorio Ente y había sido el punto de origen de los mayores avances tecnológicos. Su población era reducida y contaba con la peculiaridad de estar conformada principalmente por ponys wendigados, algo que solo se podía apreciar en un limitado grupo de dominios.

Su arquitectura era intachable, cada construcción era realizada a base de materiales idóneos para una vida confortable. En el interior de los hogares se podían encontrar todas las comodidades que un terrente podría desear, la mayor parte de los aparatos domésticos funcionaban a base electricidad simplificando así su uso, e incluso disponían de un exclusivo invento revolucionario conocido como televisor, un medio de entretenimiento para los residentes.

Todo esto y más era obra de una mente brillante, el resultado del arduo esfuerzo y talento de un pony, un inventor de orígenes humildes que a través de años de pruebas y fracasos se había ganado el reconocimiento de Toteccy a quien había logrado colocar en un pedestal a la altura de los mismísimos focos del territorio. Este increíble sujeto ahora se encontraba encerrado en su laboratorio privado y en la soledad de aquella habitación cometía un acto atroz.

Con los ojos ocultos bajo las gafas se fue acercando hacia el potrillo lentamente, o quizás era la mente de éste último quien veía su avance de manera pausada a causa del miedo que sentía. Aún con la mordaza de cuero cubriendo su boca, trató de gritar y pedir auxilio a pesar de ser consciente de lo inútil que esto resultaba, nadie vendría en su ayuda por la sencilla razón de que no quedaba nadie que pudiese intentarlo.

—Sh-shh, n-no necesitamos m-más compañia que la n-nuestra— le aclaró aquél demente haciendo uso de su distintivo tic del habla, que junto con su tono gutural le volvían alguien insufrible de escuchar.

Finalmente quedó frente a frente con el pequeño terrenal, estando separados por la mesa metálica donde lo había montado, afirmandolo con grilletes en cada uno de sus cascos. El corcel se ajustó las gafas y sonrió de manera desquiciada para después inclinarse hacia un lado e incorporarse con una navaja entre sus pezuñas, provocando que el Potro palideciera de golpe sintiendo como su presión disminuía dejándolo al borde del desmayo.

—N-no, s-si te duermes t-te perderás la d-diversión— comentó notando el estado de su prisionero —No te p-preocupes, será r-rápido, yo n-no quiero c-causarte el m-mismo dolor q-que me h-hizo tu padre— El pequeño se removió bruscamente en la superficie de metal al sentir el frío del cuchillo contra su pecho —L-lamentablemente no p-puedo evitar que s-sientas dolor.

Y entre el barullo provocado por los gritos y chillidos del potro, aquel lunático hizo que su mente viajara al pasado, al tiempo en que su vida estaba en órden, tenía a su familia y era felíz.

* * *

_Un potrillo de 7 años salió de entre las nubes a tanta velocidad que su esponjada crin se le pegó a la frente gracias a la fuerza del viento. Con un grito de jubiló se dejó caer en picada sintiendo que con el correr de los segundos su pelaje caramelo se erizaba._

_Terminó por aterrizar en un tejado cualquiera tomándose un tiempo para acicalado sus plumas y estirar las alas. Más calmado sonrió dirigiendo la vista hacia un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, inmediatamente un brillo travieso se asomó por sus orbes negras y un segundo después emprendió nuevamente el vuelo._

_Ya frente a la construcción, revoloteó a su alrededor hasta dar con una ventana mal cerrada, carcajeo genuinamente, de esa manera que al escucharla un sentimiento cálido se inserta en el pecho de quien la escucha, tomó impulso retrocediendo despacio y por último cargó contra la ventana ingresando abruptamente a la habitación asustando a un corcel terrenal de pelaje bistre y desaliñada crin negra, en consecuencia, los papeles que antes sostenía volaron por los aires. El afectado tardó un par de minutos en asimilar lo ocurrido, al hacerlo suspiró agotado para luego acomodarse sus gafas clubmaster._

_—¡Hey papá!, ¿Te sorprendí?— preguntó el potro emocionado en espera del veredicto de su progenitor._

_—... Si Tuan, lo hiciste— contestó trás recuperar sus papeles que ahora estaban desordenados —y eso no está bien hijo, es de mala educación sorprender a los ponys._

_—¡¿Qué dices?!— enseguida la expresión de Tuan se tornó molesta, incluso más que la de su padre —Si siempre jugábamos así antes— le recriminó señalando los con su pequeña pezuña._

_—Exacto— afirmó empezando a reorganizar las hojas —eras pequeño, ya tienes 7 años y medio, es hora de que aprendas a comportarte._

_Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Tuan reunió aire dispuesto a soltarle unas cuantas verdades, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por el ingreso de una hermosa unicornio albina de largas crines caqui. La atención de padre e hijo se centró en ella._

_—¿Interrumpo? — preguntó con inocencia y algo de pena, de esto último solo ella conocía la razón._

_—Para nada amor— respondió el corcel dejando sus papeles sobre la mesa más cercana para poder acercarse libremente a su esposa —solo le explicaba a nuestro hijo que hay cosas que un potro de su edad ya no debería hacer— reveló con orgullo, contrario a Tuan quien se limitó a cruzarse de cascos con irritación. La yegua torció el gesto al notarlo._

_—Eh... ¿Nabih?— intentó hablarle pero pasó desapercibida._

_—En fin, que bueno que llegas, necesito mostrarte los planos, ya casí están listos Nivon— expuso emocionado._

_Esto llamó la atención del potrillo pegaso haciendo que dejara su enojo, momentáneamente, de lado —¡¿Enserio?!— se aproximó hacia sus padres —¿¡puedo ver?!—._

_—¡Tuan, No!— bramó el terrenal alterado, provocando que su hijo se encogiera en su sitio —aún tengo que arreglar el desorden que provocaste, por favor esperamos en casa, llegaremos para la cena— dijo esto último sin mirarlo regresando su atención a los planos._

_—¡Nabih!— exclamó Nivon incrédula, pretendió consolar a su pequeño pero este la esquivo._

_—Esta bien mamá, déjalo, los veré en casa._

_Sin más se acercó a la ventana, dispuesto a abandonar la oficina de su padre de la misma manera en que había llegado._

_—Y usa la puerta si no es molestia— agregó sin la menor muestra de arrepentimiento, señalando la salida auténtica a un par de metros de su posición actual._

_—¡Nabih!— reiteró la unicornio —es suficiente— ya estaba rasgando los límites de su paciencia._

_Súbitamente les rozó una brisa y lo siguiente que escucharon fue un sonoro portazo, a Nivon se le encogió el corazón, en cambio Nabih continuó en lo suyo queriendo resolver el enredo de papeles cuanto antes._

_—¡Nabih Overcast!— frenó al aludido arrebatándole dichos papeles por medio de su magia —Vas a disculparte inmediatamente con nuestro hijo— ordenó amenazante._

_—¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!, yo no hice na-— Nivon ejerció presión sobre las hojas comenzando a doblarlas ante la aterrada mirada de su marido —¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!, lo hare, ¡lo juro!, pero deja eso._

_Satisfecha cedió a lo pedido y le regreso los papeles, Nabih se aferró a ellos desesperado, luego miró el piso y por último a su esposa, en su rostro surgió una sonrisa nerviosa._

_—Pero lo haré cuando regresemos— a pesar de la acontecido se atrevió a ponerle condiciones, grave error, Nivon iluminó su cuerno con un aura dorada y lo apuntó en advertencia —¡Lo haré!, encerio... Necesito terminar esto— insistió refiriéndose a los planos._

_Nivon dudó al principio, pero le tuvo compasión, sabía lo importante que eran los inventos para él, no justificaba el mal trato hacia Tuan, pero al menos por esta vez se lo dejaría pasar. Negó con la cabeza en señal de rendición hacia Nabih dándole a entender que se había salido con la suya... Otra vez._

_Zanjado el asunto, ambos se dispusieron a refinar los últimos detalles de la presentación que realizarían dentro de unas horas, en la que Nabih finalmente cerraría su más ambicioso trato._

_Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, Tuan se dejaba caer sobre un sillón de la sala de estar, completamente agotado tanto física como mentalmente._

_—Amo Tuan, bienvenido— saludo una voz robótica proveniente de la cocina —¿gusta de algo para merendar?._

_El aludido volteó levemente para observarlo, era un pequeño bot ayudante, uno de los primeros inventos de su padre y quien actualmente se encargaba de atender sus necesidades, su nombre era G.S-7, pero Tuan lo había apodado Gilsven de cariño y el bot fue adaptado para responder a dicho sobrenombre. Disminuyendo considerablemente su molestia el potrillo le sonrió de lado._

_—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre, tal vez luego— el bot entendió y se instaló en una pared de la sala en espera de cualquier órden._

_A Tuan le molestaba este detalle, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, mucho menos decírselo a su padre quien seguramente no le volvería a dirigir la palabra si supiera el como su propia sangre desaprobaba la invención de los robots. Curiosamente, nadie en Toteccy, fuera de su familia, tenía robots, muchas veces le preguntó a sus padres al respecto, pero ambos se negaban a contestarle o simplemente desviaban el tema._

_El pegaso cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza queriendo despejar su mente, lo último que quería en ese momento era saber de algo que se relacionara con su padre. Así, cogió el control remoto encendiendo el televisor, empezó a cambiar de canal con rapidez sin tener una idea clara de que ver. Habiendo transcurrido una hora se dió por vencido y apuntó estuvo de apagar el aparato cuando sus ojos captaron un particular reportaje._

_En este se presentaba una periodista unicornio de pelaje ocre con su crin cereza atada en una coleta, pero no era la yegua lo que llamó la atención del potro sinó el lugar donde esta se encontraba._

_*[ La yegua le sonreía a la cámara carismaticamente, en espera de la señal que le permitiera comenzar con su reportaje, en cuanto esta fue dada tomó aire y empezó a hablar._

_—Buenas tardes a todos nuestros espectadores, ahora mismo me encuentro frente a las afamadas Industrias Overcast— sosteniendo el micrófono con su magia, señaló el gran edificio a sus espaldas al que inmediatamente enfocó la camara —en breves momentos nos permitirán ingresar y ser parte de la presentación más esperada del año y... ¡Oh!, aquí está el corcel del momento— en medio de la narración las puertas se habían abierto revelando a dos ponys siendo nada menos que Nabih y Nivon, quienes sonreían y saludaban posando para las cámaras —Yeguas y caballos, con ustedes, ¡Nabih Overcast! ._

_Con total confianza se acercó a la pareja dispuesta a conseguir una entrevista y lejos de incomodarle el pony terrenal accedió gustoso, en cambio Nivon aceptó por mera cortesía. De esta manera se dió inicio a una ronda de preguntas que realmente no aportaban nada nuevo a quien ya conociera sobre la vida del inventor, es decir, toda Toteccy._

_—Una última pregunta por favor._

_—Por supuesto— cedió sin ningún tipo de resistencia._

_—Bueno, muchos televidentes se llevan haciendo la misma pregunta desde hace un tiempo— comentó la unicornio dándole un toque de suspenso a la entrevista — ¿Por qué su hijo, Tuan Overcast, ya no se participación de estas ceremonias?._

_—Oh, verá, desafortunadamente a sido él quien me lo ha solicitado— reveló sin miramientos tomando desprevenida a su esposa y por sobre todo a su hijo._

_—Una verdadera lastima, pero era de esperarse— afirmó la periodista muy segura de sus palabras —no todos están listos para lidiar con la fama._

_—Precisamente— aceptó el corcel ignorante de la estupefacción de Nivon que dentro de unos momentos se convertiría en ira. ]*_

_Tuan apretó la quijada con rabia al tiempo que su pezuña se aferraba firmemente al control remoto. Era cierto, si le había dicho a su padre que deseaba estar apartado de la prensa y demás, pero eso era algo entre ellos, un asunto familiar que no hacía falta divulgar. A partir de esto sin lugar a dudas se desataría una polémica, pero, aún cuando estaba convencido que el malo de la historia sería él y no su padre, no estaba molesto, no con el futuro escándalo, sinó con un detalle que seguramente pocos habían logrado ver, un pormenor oculto en las intesiones de Nabih al haberle revelado el secreto a la periodista._

_—Gilsven, cambié de idea— el bot se movió enseguida listo para cumplir con lo que se le ordenara —prepararme un empaderado._

_—Enseguida amo Tuan— sin más se retiró a la cocina para preparar el bocadillo, dejando que el pegaso se sumiera en sus pensamientos._

_«¿Así es como quieres jugar?, de acuerdo, así será»._

* * *

_Formando un semicírculo, cinco pegasos se hallaban en el techo de las industrias Overcast, todos cubiertos por ¹cazadoras negras. El líder del quinteto se encontraba al centro de este y era quien más resaltaba al tener la estampa de una luna medianamente eclipsada en su espalda, mientras que los cuatro restantes portaban el símbolo por el frente siendo dividido por el velcro._

_—Ya están llegando— comentó uno de los cuatro secuacez contemplando el interior del edificio por medio de un tragaluz._

_Allí se estaban reuniendo un gran número de ponys conformado en su mayoría por periodistas y sus respectivos camarógrafos, ni Nabih ni Nivon se encontraban entre los presentes._

_—Bien, será cuestión de tiempo para que ocurra, sean pacientes— los cuatros aludidos asistieron dispuestos a cumplir lo ordenado._

_A la vez, en el ya mencionado interior, los asistentes tomaban asiento en sus lugares designados, los miembros de la prensa ocupaban los asientos más cercanos a la puerta, delante de ellos se ubicaban los socios de las industrias e inversionistas, por último, la zona más cercana al escenario era exclusivamente para un invitado._

_Un corcel mayor de contextura fornida, portaba el distintivo uniforme del ejercito de Toteccy y lo coronaba por medio de su gorra de ²capitán general, gracias a los años contaba con una crin canosa que apenas dejaba apreciar su color original, turquesa, en cuanto a su pelaje este era platinado y estaba mayormente cubierto por el uniforme, no obstante, lo poco que se lograba apreciar dejaba en evidencia numerosas heridas de batalla._

_Una vez con todos en sus lugares Nabih finalmente hizo su aparición, Nivon le secundaba cargando un portapapeles, ambos se situaron en el escenario. A un costado de ellos se encontraba una cortina roja, esta ocultaba el invento a presentar._

_Nabih se aclaró la garganta listo para dar su discurso, enfocó con la mirada al envejecido militar y dió por iniciada la presentación._

_—Bueno, primero que nada je de agradecer su presencia, especialmente la de nuestro capitán general Dhira Jir— señaló respetuosamente al aludido quien fue inmediatamente ovacionado por el público —es un honor tenerlo aquí a pesar de su seguramente exigente agenda._

_El corcel platinado asintió gustoso ante las palabras —es un placer estar aquí muchacho, espero que no me decepciones, tu invento podría darnos el apoyo que necesitamos en la armada— agregó con energía apretando su pezuña, todo esto mientras un brillo apasionado relucia por medio de sus ojos azul acero._

_—Así será señor, así será— afirmó con una confianza natural —ahora, como les decía..._

_—Señor, ¿el jefe contempló la presencia de un militar?— cuestionó otro miembro del cuarteto a su líder._

_—Claro que sí, relajate, solo es uno, nosotros somos cinco, contamos con mejor equipamiento y estado de salud— cortó con un tono para nada arrogante, al contrario, sonaba absolutamente convencido de sus palabras._

_De igual manera los cuatro pegasos restantes asistieron dando el tema por finalizado. Siendo así, el líder se limitó a observar un punto específico de la ciudad, donde tras unos momentos se logró divisar una difusa mota marrón que se acercaba rápidamente hacia su dirección_

_«Ya es hora»_

_Concluyendo con los agradecimientos, Nabih se fue acercando a la cortina roja, cogió un extremo de esta listo para revelar su más reciente logró._

_—Y ahora, sin más dilación— Nivon lo observaba emocionada, dejando de lado la pelea que tendrían en cuanto regresaran a su hogar, estaba orgullosa de él —les presentó— afirmó el trozo de tela y tiró de el —¡La hipernova._

_A continuación, el único ruido que inundó la habitación fue un grito ahogado unánime. Nabih se extraño, esperaba al menos una ovación, miró a Dhira Jir buscando su aprobación pero el militar se encontraba tan shockeado como el resto de la audiencia._

_Pretendiendo eliminar el silencio incómodo, Nabih terminó por voltear dispuesto a hablar sobre las características del invento, más al hacerlo descubrió el porqué de aquellas reacciones. Montado sobre el podio donde debía de reposar su creación se hallaba un potrillo pegaso color caramelo, con crines negras al igual que sus ojos, que sonreía genuinamente al tiempo que cargaba un artefacto entre sus pequeñas pezuñas._

_—T-Tuan— el inventor quedó estupefacto al ver a su hijo._

_Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues fue cegado por los flashes de cientos de cámaras las cuales enfocaban al potrillo. Dhira consiguió reaccionar en medio de todo el desorden y se levantó de su asiento, encolerizado._

_—¡Overcast!, ¡¿qué significa esto?!— bramó contra el corcel marrón que solo buscaba donde esconderse para escapar de la situación._

_—Señor, y-yo-._

_—¡¿Quién es él?!— señaló a Tuan —¡¿Y por qué tiene mi arma?! — y luego al artefacto que el pequeño sujetaba._

_—¿Su arma?— cuestionó fingiendo confusión — esta arma es de mi padre, él la hizo_

_—¡¿Eh?!— ante lo dicho encaró a Nabih — ¡¿Es tu hijo?!._

_—Y-yo-._

_—¡Claro que lo és!— intervino Nivon queriendo acercarse a su esposo siendo detenida por Dhira._

_—¡Nadie te preguntó a tí!— reclamó fulminadola con la mirada —¡¿Y bien?!— regresó su atención hacia el inventor._

_—V-verá señor, él, él n— Intentó explicarse por medio de tartamudeos ignorando la atención que su hijo le había puesto a sus palabras._

_No obstante, cuando estuvo por terminar la oración, las puertas del salón salieron eyectados por sobre las cabezas de los presentes. El culpable de dicho daño a la infraestructura del edificio se encontraba en el marco de la entrada dando pequeños rebotes y soltando chispas a la par._

_—¿Gilsven?— reaccionaron los tres miembros de la familia sumamente extrañados._

_El pequeño bot albino con detalles grabados en plata y oro ignoró a sus amos, simplemente avanzó. Dió tres inestables pasos y hasta entonces todo se mantenía igual, los invitado permanecían inmóviles, demasiado sorprendidos ante la presencia del bot._

_Gilsven dió un paso más, el cuarto, y todo desdé ahí un total caos..._

_—...U-un...— murmuró con dificultad un camarógrafo —es un... ¡ROBOT!._

_Y la cámara voló por los aires, al momento sus compañeros lo imitaron mientras el resto de ponys entraba en pánico, corrieron despavoridos hacia las ventanas buscando abrirlas y seguidamente saltar por ellas, esto incluso para quienes no eran pegasos ni unicornios capaces de controlar la levitación._

_—¡No!, conserven la calma, es inofensivo— pidió Nabih incorporándose e ignorando temporalmente su problema con el alto mando militar._

_—¿Qué estás diciendo?, es un robot, evidentemente es... un momento— Dhira cortó su explicación al caer en cuenta de algo —¡¿Acaso es tuyo?!._

_Nabih palideció de golpe y enseguida pensó en alguna excusa que sonara coherente, aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo de emplearla, se escuchó un pitido que fue aumentando de manera gradual su volumen, e inmediatamente después le siguió un horripilante sonido, un crujido o mejor dicho varios crujidos al unísono, junto con un golpe en seco. Alguien se había arrojado por la ventana del edificio de veinte pisos y demás está decir que no había sobrevivido._

_Increíblemente los ponys no retrocedieron, no se intimidaron por el lamentable final de su igual, le siguieron, se asomaron por las ventanas y simplemente comenzaron a saltar._

_—¡Alto!— trató nuevamente de pararlos, pero Dhira lo tumbo con la fuerza de una sola pezuña._

_—Ya hiciste suficiente— lo siguiente estuvo cargado de rencor —traidor._

_Dhira se acercó a los aterrados ponys y se interpuso entre ellos haciéndolos retroceder, buscando que desistieran de sus intenciones suicidas._

_—¡Tuan!— Nivon gritó aterrada captando la atención de su esposo._

_Resultó que el pitido provenía de la pequeña arma láser que estaba instalada en uno de los brazos de Gilsven y que en ese momento apuntaba hacia su pequeño hijo. Vió como Nivon trató de acercarse queriendo alejarlo de la zona a de fuego, sin embargo, Nabih fue más rápido y la detuvo._

_—¡No!— Nivon le reclamó desesperada —¡yo lo hago!._

_De regreso al techo, el grupo de pegasos contemplaba la escena con suma atención, no obstante, solo habían cuatro, incluyendo al líder, el miembro faltante no se vió hasta después de tres minutos, al aparecer volando a una velocidad que parecía de una auténtica cámara lenta y extrañamente ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada al respecto. Trás finalmente aterrizar, el pegaso se acercó a su líder._

_—Señor tenemos un problema— reportó haciendo uso de un tono profesional._

_—¿Qué sucede?— contestó al instante el aludido._

_—La mision de la reliquia se ha complicado, nos necesitan allá como refuerzos._

_—¡¿Comó?!— se alteró alzando la voz, cosa que no importaba gracias al ajetreo del interior —¿Estás seguro?._

_—Si señor._

_—...— el corcel lo meditó por unos segundos —de acuerdo— cedió resignado —pero no nos iremos sin eso— les aclaro a sus secuaces que accedieron complacidos —muy bien, ¡vamos!, ¡utilicemos la confusión a nuestro favor!._

_Ya estando a su lado, Nabih cogió al pequeño entre sus cascos y jaló de él para bajarlo de la plataforma, sin embargo, hubo una pequeña complicación, el potrillo de alguna manera tenía su cola adherida a la base de la plataforma y esto impedía que se alejará de la mira del arma de Gilsven que ya casí estaba cargada._

_—¡Tuan!, ¡¿Qué hacés?!._

_—¡No lo sé!, ¡no lo hago a propósito papá!._

_Nabih se desesperó y comenzó a jalar con más fuerza, pero era inútil no conseguía soltar a su pequeño, en medio de los tirones, el artefacto que sostenía el pegaso resbaló y todo por el suelo sin que nadie lo notara._

_—A-amo T-Tuan— habló Gilsven con la voz distorsionada sin bajar el arma y soltando aún más chispas —s-su e-empaderado— el arma terminó de cargar y concentró la energía invisible en su objetivo._

_—¡No!— Nabih quedó shockeado y no fue capaz de reaccionar para cubrir a Tuan._

_Quien lo hizo fue Nivon que en el último segundo se colocó frente a su familia e intentó um invocar un escudo mágicoa, pero fue demasiado tarde, pronto el impecable edificio se vió envuelto en llamas y trás unos minutos estalló._

* * *

Nabih dejó la navaja sobre un extremo de la mesa metálica, en cuestión de segundos esta comenzó a gotear sangre la cual manchó el piso. El pequeño potro había perdido la consciencia en medio del corte, sin embargo, pese al gran tajo que surcaba su pequeño pecho, no estaba muerto, el corcel le había insertado un diminuto dispositivo que controlaba el flujo de sangre evitando una hemorragia.

Justo entonces, la tétrica escena de un potrillo biseccionado fue iluminada por la luz que ingresó por la puerta de la oficina.

—Oh, C-Chiwy, ¿Qué o-ocurre?— cuestionó volteando hacia la fuente de luz.

Por esta se presentó una yegua terrenal, en su cuerpo lucia una gran cantidad de piezas metálicas las cuales apenas permitían apreciar el gris ceniza de su pelaje, su crin formaba un ³topknot medio mal ejecutado, en consecuencia algunos mechones lima estaban sueltos.

—Amo Nabih— saludo con cortesía haciendo uso de una voz neutra e inexpresiva —su hijo a regresado.

—E-eso es p-perfecto— contestó emocionado —hazlo v-venir, quiero que v-vea esto— refiriendose al inconsciente terrenal.

—Como ordene amo— sin más que agregar, la yegua salió por donde vino dejando atrás el pesado sonido del metal en sus cascos.

—P-pronto estarás l-listo— volteó hacia el potro y le habló aún sabiendo que no le escuchaba —mi h-hijo necesita un n-nuevo compañero de j-juegos.

A sus espaldas, más allá de la puerta, se divisó un potente haz de luz que eventualmente se extendió por toda la oficina y que fue secundado por un sonoro tronido. Ambas cosas envolvieron al corcel en una nueva ola de recuerdos.

* * *

_Tres semanas pasaron desde el fatal incidente que le costó la vida a un grupo de treinta y seis ponys. Poco después de la explosión, llegaron los bomberos y paramédicos e intentaron salvar a cuantos les fuera posible, el ilustre edificio siguió en pié, no obstante, guardó ciertas marcas de quemaduras como recuerdo de la tragedia._

_Nabih, siendo de los pocos que logró sobrevivir, se salvó de la cárcel ya que nadie estuvo en condiciones de testificar en su contra. Pero eso no le importaba, su reputación estaba desecha, las familias de los afectados no querían verlo ni en pintura, con los ánimos por los suelos y una cordura casí extinta se refugió en el sótano de su casa donde ahora mismo se encontraba._

_—Papá— llamó sutilmente el pegaso, descendiendo por las escaleras que daban con la improvisada nueva oficina de su padre._

_Lo encontró recostado sobre una descuidada mesa de madera, sobre esta y en el suelo se hallaba una gran cantidad de libros con escritura de difícil entendimiento. Tuan se acercó al corcel terrenal creyéndolo dormido._

_En una pizarra puesta en la pared frente a él habían rayones y garabatos realizados con pulmones, entre todo el enredo se lograba distinguir un reducido número de palabras._

_«Energía... Cápsula... Voltaje» leyó con la vista al tiempo que, inconscientemente, se recargaba en la mesa._

_—¡Tuan!._

_La voz ronca de su padre lo sobresalto haciéndole pegar un gritó y un salto, trás este último quedó suspendido en el aire por medio de sus alas._

_—¡Hijo me alegro de verte!— exclamó esbozando una enorme sonrisa que no hizo otra cosa más que poner nervioso a su hijo._

_—Ah... ¿Si?._

_—¡Si hijo!— lo aferró por los hombros a acercandolo hasta quedar nariz con nariz —¡lo he conseguido!._

_—Oh, que... alegría— realmente lo único que Tuan quería en ese momento era que alguien lo sacará de ahí._

_—¡Si hijo! , ¡si!— empezó a zamaquearlo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo y no se detuvo hasta que los ojos negros del pegaso dieron vueltas._

_Lo bajó y se encaminó hacia la esquina contigua, allí, oculta bajo una desgastada lona que retiró sin cuidado, se encontraba una enorme ⁴cámara de metal. Era blanca y contaba con algunos detalles dorados, seguramente tuercas, la tapa era de ⁵vidrio plasticó y aparentemente estaba apagada._

_—¿Qué opinas?— preguntó sin perder su mirada desquiciada._

_—Es... ¿linda?._

_El semblante de Nabih se oscureció —¿no lo entiendes?— avanzó hacia el potro que por reflejo dió marcha atrás mirando hacia ambos lados para evitar tropezar —esto es la solución a nuestros problemas._

_Tuan tropezó con el último madero de la escalera y cayó sentado, quedando a mecedora de su padre._

_—Ah, ¿sí?— preguntó con una ensanchando su sonrisa nerviosa._

_—¡Pero claro!— Nabih lo agarró de la cola para evitar que escapara —y tú vas ayudarme— Tuan tragó saliva temiendo por lo que aquello podía implicar._

_De todas maneras no pudo librarse, por más que opuso resistencia, su padre se las ingenió para introducirlo en la cámara y bajar la tapa aprisionandolo. Tuan intentó gritar y golpeó insistentemente el grueso plastico de la cubierta, pese a ello Nabih procedió a encender el aparato por medio de un interruptor, inmediatamente brillo y una onda de energía envolvió el interior, dicha corriente fue atraída por el cuerpo del potrillo pegaso y al entrar en contacto con su pelaje pegó un gritó que seguramente había dañado sus cuerdas vocales. Desesperado, se removió en el reducido espacio intentando mitigar el dolor o, en el mejor de los casos, escapar._

_—¡Aguanta un poco!, p-pronto verás l-los alentadores r-resultados— decía Nabih al tiempo que desarrollaba un tic en su ojo derecho._

_Paulatinamente su cuerpo empezó a sufrir cambios de coloración, el pelaje, antes caramelo, se tornó grisáceo, la crin mantuvo el azabache natural, pero se le sumó una línea zigzagueante en los mechones más cercanos a su frente, esta era, al igual que las seis cortas franjas que surgieron en su lomo, color aurelina. Habiendo culminado con su metamorfosis, los gritos cesaron y Tuan apretó sus ojos aún cerrados._

_—... ¿Lo l-logré?— se cuestionó a sí mismo el inventor —¡L-lo logré!, ¡lo he c-conseguido!— gritó eufórico amenazando con dar pequeños saltos de alegría._

_Respirando pausadamente se fue calmando, pues aún quedaba un detalle por arreglar. Se acercó a la cámara y retiró la tapa permitiendo que su hijo saliera, sin embargo, este solo se incorporó quedando sentado._

_—¿C-cómo te s-sientes?._

_—E-está bien, tomará u-un tiempo a-acostumbrarse— informó restándole importancia a la falta de contestación._

_El potrillo poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos revelando otra nueva coloración, sus orbes se habían vuelto cromato y, aunque bien podría ser una ilusión, parecía que una fibra de electricidad surcaba por ambas iris._

_Nabih sonrió satisfecho al notarlo —Bien, m-muy bien, a-ahora procederemos s-según lo planeado— dijo para sí desviando temporalmente su mirada hacia un manchado mapa clavado en la pared —y t-tú me ayudaras— señaló a su hijo para luego acercarse y abrazarlo —mi p-pequeño Storm._

* * *

—¿Q-qué opinas?— le preguntó alegremente al pegaso grisáceo.

Por respuesta solo se escuchó un zumbido y destelló una luz cegadora. Nabih sonrió aún más, con satisfacción.

—C-concuerdo contigo— retrocedió colocándose a la par de su hijo, pudiendo así contemplar su obra maestra —Hazlo— le ordenó a Storm sin mirarlo.

Saltó una chispa en su dirección y varios engranajes comenzaron a moverse provocando que el ruido del metal inundara la oficina. Nabih sacó un pequeño control con un botón rojo y lo presionó, de esta manera los grilletes que sostuvieron al potrillo terrenal fueron retirados y su prisionero cayó al suelo, libre.

Al chocar contra las baldosas del piso se oyó un ruido de metal pesado y por breves momentos el correr de los engranajes se detuvo, volvió a reanudarse al momento que el potro movió sus pezuñas incorporándose. Quedó de pié, cabizbajo.

—M-muchacho, s-sientete afortunado— eligió el demente inventor apreciandolo detenidamente —eres l-la última pieza d-de mi plan m-maestro.

El brillo verde de su ojo izquierdo se fijó en Nabih dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

—Así q-que, bienvenido q-querido— calló dándose un momento para pensar, luego soltó con simpleza —…Silver.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 21/01/2020)

(-Revisión: 23/01/2020)

(-Publicación: 23/01/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹.Cazadoras: También llamada biker, es un tipo de chaqueta, una prenda de buen sentir, hecha principalmente de cuero.

².Capitán general: Cargo más alto dentro de las fuerzas armadas.

³.Topknot medio: Es un tipo de peinado en el que se hace un "tomate" con la mitad del cabello en la parte superior de la cabeza, dejando el resto del pelo suelto hacia atrás.

⁴.Cámara: En este caso, se refiere a una especie de cápsula, por ejemplo, una cámara criogénica.

⁵.Vidrio plástico: Como bien dice su nombre, es una lámina de plástico rígido de aspecto vidrioso.

**[Notas de la autora]**

En lo que va del fic, ¿Cuál es el personaje que más y el que menos les agrada?.

¡Ya sé!, ya sé, hoy es jueves, lamentablemente tuve un inconveniente el día de ayer y no pude finalizar el capítulo hasta ahora. En compensación les daré un capítulo extra para esta semana, ya decidiré si será hoy mismo o el domingo.

Pd: De tanto grito que escribí creo que empiezo a escucharlos XD.


	8. Chapter 8

Saga 1: "Un duro comienzo"

Capítulo 7: "...dos Mighty"

* * *

En la oscuridad de una zona limitada por frondosas arboledas de apariencia podrida y uno que otro tronco caído, dos pequeñas siluetas corrían una detrás de la otra alejándose de la entrada al tétrico bosque. En un momento determinado la más grande de las siluetas se detuvo permitiendo que su acompañante se montara sobre su lomo, seguidamente extendió sus alas alzando el vuelo con envidiable maestría, subieron y subieron hasta posicionarse por encima de las nubes, dejando que el resplandor de la luna llena los cubriera.

—Zomber... ¿Ya me dirás que ocurre?.

—Te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber— respondió la aludida de forma cortante.

Sombra frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. Desde que ambos habían abandonado aquel lugar donde los habían mantenido prisioneros, Zomber no le dirigía la palabra a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario y a decir verdad ya estaba harto.

—Dime— insistió en tono neutro.

La pegaso enarcó una ceja en dirección al felino, lo observó detenidamente y terminó por retener una carcajada burlesca. El cachorro se sintió indignado.

—¡No te rías!— reclamó enseñandolé sus pequeños colmillos.

Esto no hizo más que aumentar las burlas de su amiga para con él. Resignado se acomodó mejor sobre su lomo mascullando por lo bajo sobre el como ya no debería preocuparse por ella y demás.

Zomber cesó con su mofa y suspiró, miró de soslayo al cabreado cachorro para luego negar levemente con la cabeza, volvió a dirigir su vista al frente y su semblante se tornó serio nuevamente. Observando el lejano horizonte le llegaron recuerdos de lo acontecido hace unas horas.

* * *

_—...¿Aceptas?._

_Suspirando con rendición desvío la mirada hacia una esquina queriendo evitar los ojos del corcel, luego asintió con la cabeza._

_—Buena decisión— alagó el desconocido volviendo a sonreirle con calidesz_

_A continuación se irguió sobre sus pezuñas traseras y chocó las delanteras en un aplauso, en consecuencia, los grilletes que inmovilizaban a Zomber se tornaron rojizos de manera paulatina hasta alcanzar un tono anaranjado y posteriormente sucumbir a la alta temperatura derritiendose._

_La pegaso no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa, con los ojos totalmente abiertos observó al corcel —¿C-cóm-._

_—No hay tiempo, cualquier pregunta que tengas me la haras luego— cortó portandosé serio por primera vez desde su presentación ante Zomb —ahora te explicaré lo que debes hacer._

_Volvió a revolver las alforjas de las que anteriormente había sacado el talisman que ahora portaba la pegaso, de estás sacó un rollo desgastado de papel, lo extendió y posteriormente depositó en el limitado espacio que les servía de piso._

_—¿Un mapa?— cuestionó cruzándose de cascos extrañada._

_En efecto era un mapa, específicamente del territorio Ente. Zomber reconoció casí todos los dominios que este mostraba, la única excepción era una pequeña ¹demarcación en la zona suroeste._

_—Ahí nos reuniremos cuando hayas terminado— aclaró al notar el desconcierto de la menor —llevalo contigo y cuidalo— se puso a su altura para asegurarse de que le prestara atención—no encontrarás este mapa en ningún otro lugar._

_Zomber solo asintió, enrolló nuevamente el mapa y al no tener donde ponerlo lo aferró con la parte interna de su ala._

_—Entonces... ¿Ya me dirás de que trata el dichoso favor?._

_—Hey, hey, tranquila, no hay necesidad de pedirlo así— se defendió ante el tono tosco de la potra quien rodó los ojos —bueno, al grano, es un asunto simple y complicado a la vez, necesitaras estar concentrada, ser ágil y por sobre tod-._

_—¡Joder!, solo escupelo— demandó harta de tanta ²dilación._

_El corcel calló de golpe al captar la expresión usada por la potra, parecía incomodo —De acuerdo, escucha— se acercó lo suficiente como para poder hablarle comodante al oído —lo único que tienes que hacer es..._

* * *

«Conseguir la reliquia de Lushark» pensó sobre las últimas palabras del desconocido al tiempo que descendía levemente hasta rozar las nubes con un casco, su rostro reflejaba serenidad, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y, de un momento a otro, se detuvo de golpe aferrándose a una nube para estrujarla con rabia —¡¿Y que mierda es eso?!.

Reclamó hacia el cielo con fastidio, no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo pues justo entoces se escucharon pisadas las que rápidamente se acercaron a la puerta, así, se vieron obligados a escapar cuanto antes. El corcel la dejó en compañia de Sombra, fuera de la base de los apodados "Half Night" y sin darle tiempo de hacer o decir nada, se despidió y desapareció tan sigilosamente como en su momento había hecho su aparición.

Por ende, lo único que tenía claro era que se dirigía a Lushark y que una vez allí tendría que encontrar algo de suma importancia para su reino. En esa situación lo más conveniente era tirar todo a la mierda y huir, el bastardo traidor de su hermano lo había dicho, ella no perdía nada, Sombra tampoco, la tenía a ella tal y como siempre había sido.

No obstante, la insignificante posibilidad de poder ajustar cuentas con Noctowl, quien, a palabras del pony rojo, estaría allí, era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar. Con esa motivación en mente, retomó el vuelo, tan repentinamente que Sombra, quien acababa de despertar de una siesta gracias a la queja de Zomb, apenas alcanzó a aferrarse contra el pelaje de su amiga para evitar caer.

—¡Zomber!— se quejó alargando el grito al tiempo que se perdían en el confín nocturno.

En tanto, de regreso con la organización de asesinos, todos se encontraban reunidos en un enorme salón iluminado únicamente por medio del reflejo de un tragaluz nocturno. Estaban divididos en pequeños grupos, dispersados a lo largo de la habitación.

—Y los de allá son tus compañeros— Eskol señaló a un conjunto de ponys ubicados al fondo de la multitud.

—¡Wow!, se ven intimidantes— comentó el aludido ganándose una mirada confusa del mayor.

—¿Qué?— con atención siguió la dirección de la vista del potro azul prusia y entonces lo comprendió —¡Idiota!, ellos no, ellos son soiches, mi división para ser precisos.

—Bueno— cedió decepcionado y algo confundido respecto al nombre usado para referirse al grupo —¿entonces cual es el mío?— reclamó de manera prepotente y engreida.

Eskol hizo una mueca y luego volvió a apuntar con su pezuña hacia un punto preciso, esta vez Noctowl no se equivocó, sin embargo, fue incapaz de ocultar su semblante desilucionado. Sintió la risa burlesca contenida de algunos ponys de alrededor.

Se trataba de una octeto de potros jóvenes, muy posiblemente rozaban los 9 años al igual que Noct. Eran los únicos entre todos los presentes que no contaban con una chaqueta o abrigo, mucho menos con el emblema de la luna.

—Son nuevos al igual que tú, pocos duran más de una semana, por lo mismo no les obsequiamos nada— le explicó tranquilamente a la oreja haciendo uso de su voz rasposa —ya sabes, el material es caro como para desperdiciarlo y a la vez nos aseguramos de permanecer ocultos— se incorporó y dió un golpe al piso asustando al alicornio quien brincó hacia adelante ganándose más burlas —en fin, ve y conversa con ellos, de todas manera tienes tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— cuestionó confundido enarcando una ceja.

Eskol, que ya estaba listo para retirase dejando al potro por su cuenta, se detuvo y rodó los ojos al tiempo que ocultaba su hocico en el cuello de la gabardina. Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar paciencia e inesperadamente abrió los ojos empezando a toser.

Para extrañeza de Noctowl, los ponys más cercanos a ellos dos dieron inicio a una serie de murmullos colectivos, estos se detuvieron en cuanto el pegaso verde menta recuperó la compostura, les dirigió una mirada neutra y el silenció se hizo instantáneo.

—Escucha— se dirigió al potrillo —no te ilusiones, en estos momentos no eres más que un darro, no recibirás misiones hasta después de tu prueba de iniciamiento— se detuvo para ver su expresión y después prosiguió —así que no nos fastidies y quédate con tu grupo.

Sin más que decir, avanzó hasta perderse entre la multitud de pegasos y alicornios, quienes le cedían el paso con un respeto solemne.

Noctowl bufó irritado, sin embargo se resignó, con paso flojo caminó hacia los potros y una vez frente a ellos carraspeó en intento por llamarles la atención, pero lo único que recibió fueron desinteresadas miradas de reojo. El alicornio pareció sorprendido, hasta ofendido, por este hecho.

De pronto, los ocho pequeños voltearon, Noctowl creyó que habían cambiado de opinión y se dispuso a hablarles, no obstante, un pequeño casco sobre su hombro lo interrumpió. Fastidiado volteó para encarar a quien sea que hubiese osado tocarlo sin su consentimiento, más las palabras murieron en su boca al contemplar al responsable.

Era una potrilla alicornio de pelaje esmeralda, su crin era lisa y plateada, pero lo que realmente destacaba de su apariencia era el tono grisáceo de sus ojos, tan claros que reflejaban a la perfección el rostro de Noct, quien tuvo que abandonar su ensoñacion al ver como fruncia el ceño con incredulidad y repudio, ambos sentimientos dirigidos hacia él.

—¿Tú eres Noctowl?— cuestionó a duras penas, no era difícil notar el disgusto que le daba hacerlo.

—S-si— contestó tartamudeante sin entender a que se debía el rechazo.

—No puede ser cierto— murmuró apartando la mirada dirigiendola al piso —el líder quiere hablar contigo.

De inmediato estalló una multitud de gritos ahogados, tanto de parte de los potros como de los adultos cercanos. Noctowl se extrañó pero prefirió ahorrarse las preguntas por esta vez, realmente queria salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¿Dond-

—Por ese pasillo, ve derecho, es imposible perderse— cortó la potra señalando el corredor que se vió despejado por todos aquel que minutos antes lo hubiese estado obstruyendo —y date prisa, no debes de hacer esperar al líder.

Terminando así su corto diálogo, pasó por el costado del potrillo prusia empujandolo a consciencia, provocando que los potrillos estallaran en carcajadas.

—¡Enseñale Darcie!— apoyaron aún entre risas.

Completamente humillado, Noctowl se levantó encaminándose en la dirección indicada desviando la mirada, con las orejas bajas y la cola entre las patas.

* * *

El dúo dinámico descendió sobre la primera casa que alcanzaron a divisar. Sombra bajó del lomo de su amiga en un salto dejándose caer sobre las tejas de cristal negro, Zomb en cambio se limitó a frotarse los ojos, había volado durante cinco horas seguidas, estaba exhausta.

—Estamos aquí... ¿Ahora qué?— cuestionó el cachorro con genuina inocencia.

—Te quedas aquí y me esperas.

—No quiero.

—No era una pregunta— cortó expulsando humo por sus fosas nasales en una clara señal de "o te callas ó te callo", mensaje que Sombra recibió sin problemas.

Siendo así, la pegaso estiró sus alas preparándose para una nueva jornada de vuelo, una vez lista tomó impulso y brincó, más el cachorro la detuvo jalándola por la cola, en consecuencia, cayó de espaldas sobre el techo de la casa. Trás asimilar la situación, se incorporó mirando a su amigo dispuesta a reclamarle.

—¡¿Qué mier-.

Sombra le cubrió la boca con una pata, mientras que con la otra le pedía que guardara silencio. La potra rodó los ojos y cedio, satisfecho, el mínimo la liberó y luego señalo hacia cierta dirección.

De inmediato reaccionó pegando un respingo, apoyó un casco sobre la espalda del felino y lo obligó a quedar completamente tendido sobre las baldosas, queriendo evitar que el pequeño escuadrón de los Half Night, que se encontraban a un par de metros de su posición actual, pudiera detectarlos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— murmuró el cachorro por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?— reclamó la aludida casi con indignación también susurrando.

—Tú estuviste con uno de ellos, a mi simplemente me dejaron en ese condenado saco y me encerraron en una especie de bodega— objeto mostrándose igualmente indignado.

—Es una pena, pero no nos agradan los gatos— interrumpió burlonamente un tercero.

En un movimiento tan veloz, que ni ella misma se creía capaz de realizar, Zomb cogió a Sombra por el pellejo del cuello y despegó agitando las alas al máximo de su resistencia hasta elevarse por sobre los mil metros de altura.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— exclamó el tercero incrédulo ante lo visto —Está maldita— concluyó apretando la mandíbula.

Zomber se permitió bostezar tanto por el cansancio como por lo habitual de la situación, abajo, el pony había llamado a sus compañeros y juntos se dirigieron a darles caza, cosa imposible en vista de que avanzaban a una velocidad comparable con la del caracol. Por más que la pegaso se propuso darles algo de ventaja, eventualmente se cansó y resoplando con fastidio se impulsó desapareciendo del reducido alcance de sus enemigos.

—Eso fue...

—Penoso— coincidió el cachorro negando con la cabeza, luego abrió los ojos y en su carita surgió una sonrisa landina que no era ni remotamente del agrado de Zomb —pero significa que tendrás que llevarme contigo.

En respuesta la potra se golpeo la frente con un casco sabiendo ciertas esas palabras, era demasiado arriesgado dejarlo por su cuenta, no dijo nada más y trató de ignorar las risas del mínino.

—Pues si vas a venir, mínimo coopera y sostén esto, que en cualquier momento se me va a caer—ordenó entregándole el viejo mapa del territorio.

Como buen gato que era, la curiosidad le ganó y no perdió tiempo en desenrollarlo, quedando extrañado al notar la nueva zona con la que este contaba. Adelantándose a su pregunta, Zomber le explicó lo dicho por el corcel moteado, revelándole de paso el asunto de la reliquia.

—¿Sabés algo?— interrogó, extrañada por su repentino silencio.

—No, no lo sé, c-creo que he escuchado algo al respecto, pero todo es borroso— se llevó una pata a la cabeza rascandose el pelaje con ansiedad.

Ante lo dicho, Zomber entró en un inexpicable pánico —Oh, no importa, ya se me ocurrirá algo— restó importancia sacudiendo efusivamente un casco.

—No, creo que ya lo tengo— indicó abriendo los ojos impactado.

—¡Sombra, déjalo ya!— insistió desesperada.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?— preguntó confundido reaccionando antes de qué ocurriera una tragedia —¡Cuidado!.

Zomber frenó de sopetón quedando a unos escasos dos centímetros de la pared de una casa. Tanto ella como Sombra respiraron agitados e intentaron calmarse.

—Ya lo sé.

—Sombra, no.

—Es Chaos.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes cuando te dicen que n-... Espera, ¿qué?— se interrumpió a si misma al caer en cuenta del nombre de su padre —¿insinuas qué mi padre es la reliquia?.

—Bueno... Si está algo viejo— bromeó ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la pegaso, no tenían tiempo para tonterías —pero no, más bien es algo que el dijo— explicó tornándose serio.

—¿A tí?.

—No, a tí— acusó apuntándola.

Zomber ladeó la cabeza queriendo analizar las palabras del gato, no recordaba ninguna conversación que involucrara algo semejante a un tesoro, además, ¿qué tenía que ver su padre con eso?, de acuerdo, puede que al ser el capitán de la guardia real tuviese cierto acceso a semejante información, pero ella no, no había razón para que le hubiera confiado esa información.

—A no ser... — de pronto le golpeó la revelación —¡¿te refieres a eso?!.

El cachorro asintió convencido de estar en lo correcto. Zomber entrecerró sus ojos, la idea no le hizo descabellado, al contrario, se preocupó. Pidió a Sombra que se afirmara y cambió de rumbo ahora sabiendo a donde dirigirse.

De eso transcurrieron veinte minutos, sintiendo que sus alas se despegarían del resto de su cuerpo, aterrizó nuevamente sobre un techo, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este le era familiar, ¿y como no serlo?, se trataba de su propia casa. Una estructura pequeña, que sin embargo contaba con dos pisos, estaba tan mal cuidada que quien la viera pensaría en cuanto tiempo faltaba para que se derrumbara por su propia cuenta, las ventanas estaban quebradas, consecuencia de algunos de los entrenamientos fallidos de su hermano, la puerta se sujetaba a duras penas mediante una sola bisagra, pero nada de esto era inusual, la casa se desgastada cada vez más con el correr de los años y Zomb ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Observó al cachorro que reposaba en su lomo, él sí habia expresado su descontento con la fachada del que también era su hogar, sin embargo, no consiguió nada y pronto terminó por resignarse.

—Vamos— animó.

Zomb asintió y se dejó caer planeando a mitad del viaje al suelo, logrando así, aterrizar sin realizar el menor ruido. Se acercó a la entrada de su hogar y apoyó un casco en la puerta entreabierta empujandola para poder ingresar, fue esa acción la que le hizo reaccionar y retroceder de inmediato, Sombra también lo entendió.

—L-la puerta— inició ella.

—e-esa porquería jamás se abre al primer intento— terminó él.

Comprendiendo que debían de estar alerta, alzaron las orejas y miraron hacia ambos lados, en vista de su situación, podían permitirse un campo visual mucho mayor que el normal, con Sombra mirando en una dirección y Zomb a la contraria a esta, se acercaron a la puerta forzada internándose en el oscuro pasillo que conectaba con la sala y el resto de las habitaciones.

La incertidumbre se intensificaba conforme iban avanzando, intentaban pensar en las diversas respuestas que deberían adoptar dependiendo de cuantos fueran y de que tan equipados estuvieran, pues habían visto que casi todos los miembros portaban armas y que quienes no, eran incluso más intimidantes por lo que algo debían de tener tanto para defenderse como para atacar. Todo estaba oscuro, tampoco era raro para el par, jamás habían tenido un sistema de iluminación decente por lo que a esas alturas Zomber ya había desarrollado visión nocturna y bueno, Sombra ya contaba con una por defecto, eso, sumado a las cientos de veces que se levantaban durante las noches de luna nueva, viéndose obligados a orientarse con nada más que el tacto, les permitía moverse por la casa sin ninguna complicación.

Siguieron adelante, ignorando cada habitación que aparecía a sus costados, ellos sabían perfectamente hacía donde dirirgirse y a continuación, después de dar los últimos dos pasos, dieron con el lugar. Contemplaron la entrada al salón de entrenamientos y suspiraron aliviados pues esta, contra todo pronóstico, seguía intacta. Volvieron a vigiliar sus alrededores nada más que para asegurarse y posteriormente entraron.

—Ya sabes que hacer, baja con cuidado— le indicó al cachorro sin mirarlo.

Éste, obediente hizo lo pedido y resbaló por el lomo de Zomb hasta dar con el suelo tablonado, se giró en dirección a la puerta y se sentó listo para cuidarme la espalda a la potra. A su vez, Zomber se encaminó hacía el fondo de la habitación, quedando frente a un bajo pero ancho estante de metal, sobre este se situaban diversas armas, martillos, arcos, hachas, entre otras, pero ninguna de ellas captó la atención de la pegaso. En su lugar, pasó de largo el mueble y se detuvo a escasos centrímetos de un pedestal en peor estado que el antesdicho mobiliario, sobre este descansaba una peculiar espada, una ³katana de empuñadura y vaina negra con incrustaciones de plata.

Zomber la miró con un rostro serio, algo totalmente opuesto a la fascinación que denotaban sus ojos, estiró un casco dispuesta a tomarla, detenidose abruptamente ante un quejido por parte de Sombra, volteó olvidando la espada topándose con quien, secretamente, esperaba, aquel potrillo que debido a su delgada contextura nadie lo creería apto para pelear, algo bastante aceptado pensó la intentando no demostrar su diversión, no era el momento idóneo para peder la compostura.

—¿Pero quién lo diría?, la malnacida está de regreso en Lushark— se mofó con un tono evidentemente sizañero —debiste de huir mientras aún tenías oportunidad.

Haciéndole honor al apellido Mighty, la potra alzó una ceja con incredulidad ni remotamente intimidada, el sí Noctowl llegó a notarlo se quedó como un misterio. Rápidamente retomó sus intensiones cogiendo la espada y colocándose en posición defensiva, su hermano la imitó.

—Vamos, no hay necesidad de que te resistas, solo dame la espada y dejemos esto por la paz— ofreció al tiempo que desenvainaba su propia arma, una preciosa ⁴tachi de mango blanco con una hilera de pequeñas media lunas grabadas en diamante negro.

—¿Paz?, idiota, la etnia sombría no conoce esa palabra— se jactó, más tranquila al ver que Sombra se había apartado y que se encontraba bien, solo algo adolorido de un costado, probablemente Noctowl habría usado la empuñadura de su arma para golpearlo —y no puedo tomarte encerio sí ni siquiera sujetas bien esa tachi.

En efecto, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para sujetar la espada desde el lado superior de la empuñadura con ambos cascos y para colmo, al tenerla mal sujetada, cada tanto se le resbalaba.

—¡Silencio!, tengo una misión, conseguiré esa espada aunque tenga que matarte— amenazó para luego agregar con una sonrisa altanera —no es como sí fuera un problema para mí.

Los ojos del potro corrieron el riesgo de abandonar sus cuencas cuando Zomb se arrojó como bólido contra el alicornio y encestó la katana, aún enfundada, a una ⁵exigua distancia de su rostro.

—Bueno— alzó la mirada encarándolo, sus pupilas esmeralda estaban dilatadas —finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo.

De manera raudal, retrocedió quedando a una considerable distancia del mayor, quien entendiendo el mensaje alzó su espada, esta vez sujetándola de una manera más cercana a la correcta. Zomber en tanto, desenfundó la katana y de manera sigilosa una, apenas visible, aura negra rodeó su filo, la potra lo notó, no obstante le restó importancia, aferró la empuñadura con precisión y se preparó para la primera estocada.

Naturalmente, las tachi fueron diseñadas para emplearse a base de un movimiento ascendente, es decir, de abajo hacia arriba, pero, debido al limitado conocimiento del potro prusia, éste solo la blandia buscando encestar un golpe en la primera zona que encontrará descubierta. Algo casí imposible gracias a la buena defensa de sumida hermana.

—¡¿Te causa gracia?!— exclamó encolerizado al distinguir una pequeña sonrisa burlona asomando por la comisura de los labios de la pegaso.

La aludida lo ignoró, realizando un mortal hacía atrás se alejó de su hermano, lo suficiente como para permitirse elevar el vuelo.

«No te imaginas lo bien que se siente» meditó para sí misma.

Los filos colisionaron sacando chispas, ambos contrincantes apoyaban su peso contra el otro buscando que retrocediese, e increíblemente, a pesar de estar en el aire, Zomber no tenía dificultad para mantenerse firme.

«Esto es ridiculo» pensó él con irritación

Entonces fue su turno para retroceder, tomó impulso e intentó llevar el duelo a un escenario aereo, grave error. Zomber deseba agradecerle semejante favor, aún cuando las alas de Noct eran más grandes que las suyas, rara vez las usaba y por ende no contaban con la fuerza necesaria para resistir en contrataque.

En vista de eso, esquivó la katana y descendió regresando al piso listo para recibir otra estocada. Poco a poco se fueron desplazando por lo largo y ancho del salón, en una oportunidad Sombra tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no verde involucrado.

—¡Zomber! — reclamó con la voz aguda, aún resentia el golpe. Para la indignación del mínimo, laaludida sacudió un ala restándole importancia.

Junto con el desplazamiento también se alargó la duración de la batalla, pasaron dos horas en las que ninguna se había dado tregua, para ese entonces ya estaban agotados, sudados y agitados. Por su parte, Zomber estaba convencida de que esta vez sí perdería las alas, los músculos le palpitaban al grado de que escuchaba el bombeo en su cabeza, mientras que Noctowl tenía sus pezuñas enrojecidas debido a la innecesaria fuerza puesta en su agarre.

Fue en base a eso que la mente del potrillo se iluminó, arrojó la espada hacía cualquier lado sin ninguna consideración y se colocó en sus cuatro cascos, sintiendo el escozor de sus pezuñas. Zomber, en un inicio le miró extrañada, peor volvió a levantar la guardia trás ver como el cuerno de su hermano se iluminaba.

«Maldito hijo d-» tuvo que cortar su maldición para dedicarse a esquivar los ataques mágicos que empezaron a atacarla a diestra y siniestra.

Sí bien lograba devolver algunos mediante el filo de la katana, esto era contraproducente, no tenía la libertad de acercarse por lo que tuvo que adoptar una posición exclusivamente defensiva. Sombra, que ante todo había decidido mantenerse al margen, confiando en las habilidades de su amiga, entendía el conflicto de la pegaso, sin embargo, no sabía como remediarlo.

«Tendré que usar eso» razonó al ver que no había otra salida, no obstante algo se lo impedía, disimuladamente enfocó al cachorro.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡¿Te has cansado?!.

No contestó, estaba demasiado concentrada en su decisión como para prestarle atención a una provocación tan banal.

—Oye mocoso, nos vamos, el jefe dice que... ¡¿Pero qué?!— exclamó un anonadado corcel pegaso, miembro de los Half Night, que venía con la intensión de llevarse a Noct.

—¡Ahora no!— reclamó el aludido sin dejar de disparar contra su hermana —¡estoy a punto de conseguirlo!.

—¡Idiota!, hazte a un lado— luego agregó de manera altanera —deja que un profesional se encargue.

Empujó al alicornio derribándolo y empuñó su respectiva arma, una lanza de piedra con la cual apuntó a la pegaso, ésta, viendo su oportunidad de oro, no la desaprovechó y descendió en picada al encuentro del pegaso adulto.

—¡Sombra, sobre mí lomo!— indicó sin perder el impulso, el cachorro sonrió retadoramente y corrió tan rápido como sus patas le permitían para luego agacharse y posteriormente saltar cayendo sin problemas sobre el lomo de la potra.

El corcel perdió la concentración al notar la inusual velocidad de la pegaso, concluyendo lo mismo que el restó, estaba maldita, gracias a esa distracción, Zomber tuvo una mayor facilidad para arremeter contra él y sin el menor grado de misericordia le produjo un profundo corcel en hombro derecho, mismo con el que sostenía la lanza, por consiguiente, le dejó el casco escasamente unido al cuerpo mediante una pequeña cantidad de gajos de piel, ligamentos y músculos. Así, aprovechando su evidente desangramiento, tuvieron vía libre para escapar, aún después de escuchar las últimas palabras de Noct.

—¡Cobarde!, ¡terminaremos esto algún día!, ¡¿me oyes?!.

A pesar de que así era, la pegaso no se vió en la necesidad de contestarle, se limitó a usar las pocas fuerzas que aún residían en sus alas y abandonar el reino de la noche eterna, para más adelante emprender el viaje hacia el lugar citado por el corcel rojo, al fin y al cabo, había cumplido, en su poder tenía la reliquia de Lushark y eso era lo único que importaba, al menos por ahora.

* * *

Paralelamente a lo sucedido, al interior de un castillo, más específicamente en la sal del trono, se llevaba a cabo una candente discusión.

—¡Alteza, es el colmo!, ¡recapacite!— insistía una voz masculina con clara desesperación la cual no reflejaba su semblante.

—¡Silencio!— le alzó la voz manteniendo aquella sonrisa —¡te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio Kin!, ¡yo estoy a cargo!.

—¡Pero alteza!— insistió el nombrado Kin.

—¡Sin peros!, ¡juraste lealtad hacia Sollumy y por consiguiente a mí!— le recriminó ganándose un respingo por parte del aludido —¡por lo mismo harás lo que te diga!— sentenció.

Fayna no tuvo nada más por agregar, observó a su fiel guardia real quien resignado la reverenció dejando en claro su postura derrotada. Satisfecha bajó del trono de su padre que ahora le pertenecía y se dirigió hacia la puerta, siendo acompañada por Kin. Juntos abandonaron el salón del trono para poder dar inicio al siguiente movimiento de la potranca huérfana, uno que marcaría un antes y un después en la historia del territorio Ente.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 24/01/2020)

(-Revisión: 26/01/2020)

(-Publicación: 26/01/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹.Demarcación: Es la determinación o señalización de los límites de algo, especialmente de un país o un terreno.

².Dilación: Es el retraso en un proceso o actividad.

³.Katana: Tipo de sable, posee un filo único y curvado, es tradicionalmente utilizada por samuráis.

⁴.Tachi: Es una espada algo más curvada y un poco más larga que la Katana y es su antecesor directo.

⁵.Exigua: Algo que es escaso o insuficiente.

**[Notas de la autora]**

En un par de horas subiré el otro capítulo prometido, ese será el último de la saga.


	9. Chapter 9

Saga 1: "Un duro comienzo"

Capítulo 8: "Ya no hay quien lo detenga"

* * *

El sillón de cuero blanco rechinó levemente debido al movimiento de su usuario, aquel sujeto se había recostado quedando a merced de la oscuridad que presentaba el pequeño despacho, lo único que dejó al alcance de la limitada iluminación, proveniente de una pequeña lámpara nocturna, fueron sus pezuñas azul indigo, las cuales reposaban sobre un escritorio de madera.

Frente a él, siendo separados por el antesdicho mobiliario, se encontraban dos individuos cabizbajos. El mayor era un pegaso verde menta de crines negro bujía, sus ojos muertos reflejaban la vergüenza que sentía al encontrase en esa situación, en tanto, el menor, un potrillo prusia de crines verdosas, parecía más bien molesto y algo intimidado por la presencia de quien se escondía entre las sombras.

—Entonces... Eskol— nombró al pegaso que inmediatamente atendió —repiteme, ¿qué ocurrió?.

—Jefe— reverenció con respeto antes de proseguir —verá, el muchacho aquí presente— señaló al potro a su diestra —tenía una misión encomendada por usted.

—Correcto— concedio con voz ¹impostada —¿entonces?— movió su pezuña haciendo círculos en el aire en señal de qué continuase.

Eskol abrió la boca pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir en vista de que Noct se le adelantó —¡Señor!— reclamó el infante — no fue mi culpa, estuve a punto de conseguir la reliquia y entonces ese corce-.

El golpe seco, provocado por el impacto del potro contra la pared, resonó en todo el cuarto. Eskol no se inmutó, ni aún cuando lo escuchó soltar un débil quejido, simplemente se limpio la pezuña pasandola por el cuero de su gabardina, como si haberla usado para golpear a Noctowl fuera similar a tocar algo sucio.

—Cierra la boca— ordenó con severidad — el jefe no te concedio permiso para hablar.

—P-per-.

—¡Que te calles!— bramó perdiendo los estribos.

—Ya, ya, Eskol, no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos— cortó el lider, volviendo a mover su pezuña restándole importancia al asunto.

El aludido asintió mostrándose de acuerdo, se alejó del alicornio para poder calmarse y mientras tanto su superior retomó la conversación.

—Entonces muchacho— Noct se incorporó y volteó sabiéndose llamado —¿dices que uno de los míos evitó que cumplieras con mis órdenes?.

—S-si señor.

—... Entiendo— cedió al tiempo que presionaba con insistencia la madera del escritorio —Eskol.

El pegaso verde reconoció aquella acción y bajó las orejas con anticipación, luego asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que le escuchaba.

—¿Donde está la reliquia?— está vez adoptó un tono sutilmente severo —¿sigue en Lushark?.

Eskol se temía y a la vez esperaba esa pregunta, sabía que no estaría ni remotamente contento con lo que escucharía a continuación, y no, en está ocasión su etnia no sería la responsable de impedirle una reacción positiva.

—No señor— contestó evitando hablar más de la cuenta a no ser que él se lo solicitara.

—¿Quién la tiene?— demadó saber, se notaba él esfuerzo puesto para evitar alzar la voz.

—U-una potrilla— desvío la mirada pues lo siguiente que diría era la razón de su vergüenza —una que capture y... que logró escapar.

El líder estampó sus pezuñas contra el mueble quebrándolo fácilmente, Noctowl se asustó e intentó alejarse lo más que le fuese posible, sabiendo que no podía abandonar el despacho.

—¡Imbecil!, ¡¿trajiste a otro potrillo a la base?!, ¡¿No te dije qué solo necesitabamos uno?!, ¡¿acaso no era ese?!— apuntó a Noct quien inmediatamente se encogió en su sitio.

—En efecto señor, per-.

Con una velocidad que solo se obtiene mediante años de práctica, el pegaso consiguió esquivar una esfera de plasma negro que, en consecuencia, estalló contra la pared detrozandola, dejando un enorme agujero con los bordes rostizados. Sin embargo, Eskol no parecío sorprendido, observó de reojo el daño causado por el ataque del cabecilla de los Half Night e intentó justificarse nuevamente.

—Señor, reconozco que fue una grave falta a lo estipulado— comenzó y está vez el aludido lo dejó continuar —pero esa potra parecía más apta para el combate que... Él— miró despectivamente al potro prusia —además son hermanos, si la hubiésemos elegido a ella él plan no hubiese cambiado.

—¿Y?, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?— aparentemente se estaba calmando.

—No pude señor— lamentó negando con la cabeza —se negó.

—¡¿Cómo?!— recobró su cólera.

—Mi hermana es una cobarde, ella no tiene tanta sangre fría como yo- mencionó el potro con tono altanero tratando de incluirse en la conversación

—¡Silencio!— bramó el líder tomándolo por sorpresa —¡Ambos son un tarados!, ¡no tienen idea de lo que han hecho!.

—¿Señor?, ¿d-de qué habla?— quiso saber el pegaso sinceramente confundido.

—¡Cállate!— le ordenó a él también —¡Fuera!, ¡fuera los dos!.

Sin perder un solo segundo, ambos abandonaron el despacho y una vez afuera echaron a correr tan rápido como sus respectivas pezuñas les permitian. Dejando que el superior se deashogara arrojando ataques de plasma a diestra y siniestra, de todas maneras ninguno de sus subordinados se atrevería a acercarse hasta dentro de unas horas, cuando ya sintió que era suficiente, regresó a la comodidad de su sillón agarrándose la cabeza con ansiedad.

«Maldito seas Tentai, has logrado salirte con la tuya» razonó para luego patear los restos del que había sido un bonito escritorio, como si hiciera una rabieta.

* * *

Simultáneamente, en un paraje oculto tras un encadenamiento de cerros, alguien estornudó de manera explosiva.

—Pfft... ¿Te he dicho que estornudas como un bulldog?— bromeó ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su acompañante.

Se trataba del mismo corcel que había liberado a Zomber a cambio de conseguir la reliquia de Lushark y quien lo acompañaba era una joven unicornio de blancas crines onduladas y pelaje azul cielo, su cutie mark consistía en un copo de nieve partido por la mitad de forma desprolija. Ambos llevaban alforjas que a simple vista parecían pesar bastante.

—Si fuera tú, tendría más cuidado al momento de elegir mis palabras— contraatacó alzando la cabeza con exagerada dignidad.

—¿A que viene eso?— cuestionó aún entre risas, cosa que cambió al ver la significativa mirada del corcel —Oh no, no te atrevas Tex— advirtió amenazante.

—Este bulldog se va— hizo un ademán de despedida y posteriormente comenzó a brillar con una intensa luz naranja —cuidate amor, cuento contigo.

Y guiñándole un ojo se derritió, en todo el sentido de la palabra, siendo absorbido por la tierra hasta desaparecer por completo, para el fastidio de la yegua que no parecía en lo absoluto sorprendida. Bufando resignada, golpeó la tierra y dió media vuelta para partir hacia el lugar designado. Dicho viaje tomó aproximadamente tres horas dentro de las cuales se internó en un angosto camino de tierra, este le permitió continuar por medio de una arboleda variada, habían ¹ginkgos biloba, ²fresnos americanos y ³mirtos, todos árboles capaces de resistir fuertes vendavales. No obstante, a pesar de la agradable vista, la unicornio seguía molesta y en esos momentos mascullaba por lo bajo.

—Vamos Gwendolyn, será rápido, prometo que no haré de las mías esta vez— habló para sí misma mientras "imitaba" la voz del terrenal moteado —menudo imbécil, ya verá cuando regresé.

Continuó con sus quejas empezando a patear la tierra que se metía por debajo de sus cascos, tan concentrada estaba en eso que fue incapaz de percibir los multiples movimientos irregulares que provenían de entre las copas de los árboles ó el crujir de las ramas que gradualmente se intensificaban conforme ella avanzaba, solo descubrió que algo andaba mal después de sentir como una navaja presionaba su garganta. Con lentitud intentó enfocar a su enemigo, algo bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta que dicho oponente apenas le llegaba al pecho.

—¿Quién eres?— a pesar de ser, claramente, una pregunta en realidad sonó más como una amenaza, pero ante todo la yegua guardó la calma.

—¿Te hará sentir mejor si respondó?— cuestionó sin tener la intensión de ser grosera o intimidar. Algo que su adversario no captó.

De manera brusca la sujetó de la mandíbula, obligándola a que lo mirará, en respuesta la unicornio enarcó una ceja, honestamente si le había tomado por sorpresa que quien la amenazaba no fuera más que una potranca que no aparentaba más de 6 años, era mayormente albina exceptuando algunos mechones de su crin, la comisura del hocico y unos franjas que cubrían su pelaje desde el cuello hasta la grupa, todo esto era negro carbón.

—Yo hago las preguntas aquí— gruñó entre dientes afianzando el agarre hacia su arma, la cual sostenía con una de sus alas, y que por cierto, ni siquiera era una navaja, sinó un trozo de piedra afilada.

—De acuerdo, esta bién— respondió mostrándose cooperadora —soy Gwendolyn Niord.

La potra le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, como si buscara asegurarse de que no mentía, luego murmuró dos palabras que Gwen no logró comprender.

—¿Cómo dices?.

—Lynx Neot, ese es mi nombre— reiteró manteniendo su cara de pocos amigos.

La unicornio sonrió aliviada al ver que la potranca estaba bajando sus defensas, queriendo probar las aguas se arriesgo a preguntar.

—Ahora que ya nos presentamos, ¿somos amigas?.

No le costó deducir que había hecho una mala elección de palabras, la potra empujó la piedra rozandole el cuello, lo suficiente como para sacarle sangre, aparte, sus ojos ⁴napoleto se habían contraido en señal de alerta.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?— la manera que la potranca tenía de amenazar, mediante susurros y no gritos como sería lo habitual realmente empezaba a inquietar a la pony azul.

—¿Qué?, no, c-claro que no— intentó defenderse.

—Tartamudeas…— sin previó aviso la infante desaparecio.

Gwen se desconcertó, ¿cómo lo había hecho?, ni siquiera alcanzó a notarla, de un momento a otro solo vió una mancha blanca y negra, más no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido pues nuevamente sintió el filo, ahora presionándole la nuca, de alguna manera, la potra se había montado sobre su lomo.

—Si no mientes...— continuó, cerrando los ojos como si se tratara de un acto solemne, para seguidamente volver a escabullirse, manifestándose, esta vez, a dos metros de la yegua, sentada en una roca —¿por qué dudas?.

Entonces, súbitamente, le arrojó la piedra con tal impulso que, por más que la unicornio se hizo a un lado, el filo alcanzó a propinarle un diminuto corte en la mejilla. Solo después de escuchar el golpe de Gwen contra el suelo, a causa de su osado intentó de esquivar el ataque, Lynx abrió los ojos.

Tumbada y adolorida, la agredida yegua trató de incorporarse, teniendo especial cuidado en no realizar movimientos brusco, ya con dos heridas le había quedado claro el mensaje, esa pequeña era lo opuesto a inofensiva.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— demandó al tiempo que alzaba una pezuña al aire.

De inmediato, Gwen tuvó que colocarse pecho en tierra tras divisar un destello a lo lejos. Se trataba de la piedra afilada que pasó por sobre su cabeza y se detuvo en el casco de Lynx.

—Y-yo... No lo sé— se rindió sintiéndose demasiado abrumada e incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Ante su respuesta, la potranca suspiró con aires decepcionados. Esto fue lo que necesitó la unicornio para compenderlo todo, lo notó, sintió como "eso" le recorría el pelaje y terminó por fruncir el ceño maldiciendo de nueva cuenta a su ausente compañero.

«Así que eres tú» Contempló a la pequeña, sintiendo algo de pena pues ahora entendía el porqué de su actitud.

Decidida se levantó y caminó acercándose a ella, su reacción fue instantánea, dejó de jugar con su arma, se paró sobre la piedra en la antes reposaba y le apuntó con el fin de la piedra en señal de advertencia.

—Tengo un mensaje para tí— procedió conservando la compostura, había perdido el mido, no obstante mantenía su respeto para con ella.

—¿De quién?.

—No me corresponde decírtelo— contestó negándole la información —lo único que necesitas saber es lo siguiente— se aclaró la garganta y aprovechó para asegurarse de tener su atención —Eres parte de algo grande, algo que cambiará las cosas a lo largo y ancho del territorio y, por más que así lo quieras, no podrás resistirte, no después de conocerlos.

—... ¿Es todo?— Gwen asintió —¿qué significa?.

—Eso tampoco puedo decírtelo, al menos no por ahora, simplemente quiero que te prepares y aceptes lo que está por ocurrir.

Lynx arrugó el entrecejo insatisfecha ante la falta de información, pero, por lo que pudo apreciar, no conseguiría nada más, aún si probaba torturando un poco a la unicornio el resultado sería nulo, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de perder el tiempo con interrogatorio. Optó por dejarlo por la paz y para demostrarlo bajó la piedra.

Gwen sonrió, feliz de haber logrado su cometido, se despidió de la potra quien le pidió, por no decir que la obligó, a salir de allí cuanto antes si es que no quería que cambiará de opinión y le llenará el cuerpo de cortes. Así realizó el mismo recorrido que hace unas horas hasta llegar al paraje rodeado por cerros.

—¿Te divertíste?— habló una voz a sus espaldas, la yegua lo reconoció al instante y giró encarando al corcel rojo —¡Uy!, parece que sí— se mofó observando los cortes en su mejilla y cuello.

—Tú— gruñó conteniendo su voz y alargando la "ú".

El aludido comprendió lo que venía a continuación y sonriendo nerviosamente se dispuso a caminar en reversa intentando alejarse de ella. Al final, terminó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras que Gwen le pisaba los talones y de tanto en tanto disparaba rayos de hielo con el fin de aprehenderlo.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR TENTAI— bociferó apremiando el paso.

A pesar de todo, Tentai quería sonreír, las cosas iban según lo planeado y en cuanto la Niord se calmara, podría enfocarse en ajustar los últimos detalles, tampoco podía postergarlo demasiado, tenía las horas contadas y era eso lo que más le alegraba.

—¡Hey Gwen!— llamó incapaz de contener su euforia.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES!?

—Gracias— sonrió con su habitual carisma, cosa que sonrojó a la furibunda yegua —ya casí estamos listos.

Gwendolyn suspiró sintiendo como su ira se apaciguaba, no podía estar molesta con él, mucho menos en ese momento y en esa situación. Le regresó la sonrisa desde el Fondo del corazón.

«Si Tent, lo estámos».

* * *

Lynx se internó en la zona más recondida del bosque, atravesando espesos matorrales y arbustos espinosos, pero a pesar de las heridas no se detuvo. Dejando atrás la maleza, dió con un pequeño risco, bajó la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué las cosas cambiarán?— susurró con amargura —¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué cuando ya no me sirve de nada?.

Pateó una piedra, la cual resbaló por el relieve dando a parar con el lugar que la pegaso observaba. Una aldea abandonada que anteriormente que había sucumbido ante un ataque enemigo dejando nada más que ruinas y un incómodo sentimiento de soledad.

* * *

[Continuará...]

[[Fin saga 1]]

(-Redacción: 24/01/2020)

(-Revisión: 26/01/2020)

(-Publicación: 27/01/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹.Ginkgo biloba: Es un árbol que puede alcanzar los 30mts de altura, presenta una ramificación muy elevada en la que se combinan las ramas largas con las cortas

².Fresno americano: Es un árbol rústico y resistente. Alcanza una altura entorno a los 20mts y su madera es de gran calidad y de una enorme flexibilidad

³.Mirto: Es un arbusto de hoja perenne espeso y con muchas ramificaciones, puede alcanzar una altura d mts.

⁴.Napoleto: Mejor conocido como amarillo de nápoles, es un tono de amrillo cuya coloración va del amarillo brillante al amarillo rojizo.


	10. Chapter 10

Saga 2: "¿Compañeros ideales?".

Capítulo 9: "Si no hay de otra".

* * *

Bajo el ardiente brillo del sol, en un paraje que fácilmente se podía considerar inhóspito, tres pequeño individuos avanzaban arrastrando las patas, llevaban dos horas caminando sin descanso y gracias al clima la tarea de continuar se hacía cada vez más compleja. A la cabeza iba una pegaso negra de ojos verde esmeralda, resaltaba de entre el resto debido a su mala cara.

«¿Cómo es que acepté esto?» se preguntó a sí misma apretando la mandíbula mientras sus orejas sufrían leves espasmos nerviosos debido a las voces de quienes se encontraban a sus espaldas.

—Sombra— nombró a su amigo esperando una contestación que nunca llegó —Sombra— insistió obteniendo el mismo resultado —¡maldito gato tintado te estoy hablando!.

—Si, si, ella siempre es así de gruñona, tu tranquila—le habló el cachorro, con tono conciliador, a su nueva acompañante, luego volteó hacia la pegaso y reclamó —¡¿Cómo qué gato tintado?!.

—¡Callate, acepta lo que eres!— ordenó sin sosegar su enojo.

—Si estamos con esas— murmuró al tiempo que una sonrisa ladina surgia de su morro —¡Tu acepta que eres una enana!.

Zomber se quedó helada, era un hecho irrefutable que para su edad media mucho menos que el promedio, eso, viniendo de la boca de cualquier otro sujeto, era algo que la pegaso ignoraba sin problemas, pero escucharlo de la boca de su amigo era un tema completamente distinto, lentamente bajó la cabeza y esa fue lo único que necesitó el cachorro para saber que había metido la pata, otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar por completo la situación, la potrilla ya se había abalanzado sobre él y en un acto de milagrosa suerte, apoyada por sus reflejos naturales, fue capaz de esquivarla, que a una distancia más que suficiente para emprender la huida. Mientras tanto, la nueva integrante del grupo intentaba llamarles la atención.

«Si no hay de otra» meditó para luego suspirar con resignación.

Lo siguiente que el par de oriundos de Lushark pudieron ver fue un destello violeta y posteriormente a quien lo había provocado, de esta manera quedaron separados con como barrera. Zomber exhaló humo dedicándole su mejor mirada asesina.

—Quítate de en medio— demandó por medio de un tono arisco —a ti te ira peor.

—P-pero, son amigos, no me siento cómoda al ver que pelean por mí— explicó tratando de ser conciliadora, se desconcertó al ver como Sombra se golpeaba la sien con la pata.

—Pfff...— la pegaso se cubrió el hocico en un vago intentó de retener sus carcajadas, al final no resultó y terminó por reír a lágrima viva.

Esto la extrañó y al mismo tiempo le hizo sonrojar por la vergüenza, se encogió en su sitio queriendo pensar en sus palabras para poder entender que había hecho que la pegaso reaccionara así. Sombra fue quien se encargó de regresarla al mundo real con un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Muy mal, le has dado cuerda— se lamentó como si prácticamente se tratara de una sentencia de muerte.

—¿Q-qué?— seguía sin entender.

Zomber logró amainar un poco su ataque de risa y apuntó con una pezuña a la confusa pequeña —Tú— se le escapó otra carcajada —¿tú crees que me importas lo suficiente como para pelear por tí?— cuestionó venenosamente.

—...— la aludida solo se sintió peor, su rubor aumentó de sobremanera.

Sombra frunció el entrecejo, realmente no le sorprendía el comportamiento de Zomb, tampoco podía culparla, sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar que su "víctima" cayera completamente a su merced, algo bastante simple puesto que ella no conocía nada sobre su amiga ni parecía tener el carácter necesario para contratacar, negó con la cabeza entendiendo que él tendría que actuar.

—Técnicamente...— comenzó llevándose una pata al mentón fingiendo pensar —tu ya lo hiciste.

En respuesta la pegaso soltó un respingo sabiéndose atrapada por sus propias palabras, detuvo sus burlas para poder maldecir mentalmente a su amigo y la decisión que le había convencido de tomar tan solo una hora atrás.

* * *

_Ya habiendo abandonado los dominios de Lushark y tras asegurarse de que no los estuvieran persiguiendo, Zomber finalmente pudo descender con tal de descansar sus alas. Sombra pensó rápido, bajó del lomo de su amiga queriendo ser considerado con su estado físico, pudo jurar que veía el palpitar de los músculos que conformaban alas de la potra e hizo una mueca como si llegase a sentir su dolor._

_—Necesitas recostarte— aconsejó sintiendo verdadera preocupación por su condición._

_Zomber bufó comenzando a caminar dejándole en claro su postura, no obstante, Sombra no se rendiría sin pelear, se dió un momento para formular un pequeño plan y por mera casualidad terminó enfocando la espada que su amiga se había colgado por un costado mediante una soga que encontró, durante su huida, aferrada a un tejado, entonces supo que debía de hacer._

_—¡Gracias!— sin previo aviso se echó a correr hasta alcanzar a Zomber y posteriormente, en un ágil movimiento, le arrebató el arma para luego seguir de largo dejando atónita a la pegaso._

_Y no fue el hecho de que cogiera el arma, sinó que la funda de esta estába floja, Zomb se paralizó anticipándose a lo que podía llegar a ocurrir si por azares del destino la espada se desenvainara, dejando expuesto su filo ante el pelaje del minino. Agitó la cabeza de una forma tan brusca que su cuello tronó más no hizo ninguna mueca o sonido que reflejará dolor, ordenando sus ideas partió a la carrera con el fin de coger ya fuese a su amigo o a la espada, antes de que se acabase el tiempo indefinido._

_Desafortunadamente los Entes no accedieron a sus demandas y lo que temía ocurrió, la saya¹ resbaló lentamente cayendo al suelo, liberando la hoja de la katana que paulatinamente se arriesgaba a rozar con el pelaje del jaguar negro, quien no prestaba atención ni a eso ni a las suplicas de su amiga para que se detuviera._

_—idiota gato tintado— murmuró con voz contenida acelerando el paso._

_Sombra miraba disimuladamente hacia atrás de cuando en cuando, aunque no prestaba atención a nada que no fuese la cercanía de su "cazadora", pero cesó de dicha acción al notar un cambio en el tipo de suelo a un par de metros de su posición actual, la raquítica² pero extensa hierba que en esos momentos pisaba sería remplazada por un terreno desértico, dicdicha cualidad solo se podía apreciar en un lugar de todo el territorio Ente, Sombra abrió los ojos con realización._

_—¡Alto!, ¡tiempo fuera!— pidió deteniendo su escape provocando que, por el corto lapso entre eso y el aviso, Zomb apenas alcanzará a frenar, teniendo que extender sus alas para reducir la velocidad._

_—¡¿Qué tiempo fuera ni que nada?!, ¡dame eso!— de un solo movimiento le arrebató la espada enfundandola rápidamente, pues había cogido la saya en cuanto la tuvo a su alcancé._

_Solo así pudo permitirse respirar con alivio, después encaró a su amigo, quien trato de retroceder lenta y nerviosamente desistiendo al recordar el detalle que lo hizo parar en primer lugar._

_—¡E-espera!— repitió su petición alzando las patas en señal de rendición. Zomber lo observó un momento y finalmente accedió, sentándose para escucharlo —gracias— agregó regresando a sus cuatro patas._

_Sombra le pidió que observara lo que tenía enfrente, la potra hizo lo solicitado y enarcó una ceja primeramente no entendiendo a que venía tanto escándalo, pero el recuerdo de una advertencia que le había dado su madre hace un par de años le ayudó a comprenderlo todo. Se encontraban a escasos metros de ingresar al reino Gavin._

_—Oh mierda— soltó sin tapujos, siendo consciente del problema en el que por poco se metían._

_—¿Sabés lo que dicen de Gavin?— cuestionó el cachorro sin despegar la vista del paraje desértico._

_Zomb dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona —¿Bromeas?, Gavin tiene una reputación lo suficientemente mala como para rivalizar con Lushark, todos saben eso._

_—Dirás lo que queda de Lushark— corrigió él algo perturbado por el posible destino del mencionado reino._

_—Es igual, vamos, gracias a tu pequeña jugársela estoy más cansada que antes— pegó su nariz con la del jaguar —ahora sí necesito descansar._

_El felino sonrió en lo absoluto intimidado, al fin y al cabo se había salido con la suya. Dieron media vuelta dispuestos a alejarse de ese lugar cuanto antes, sin embargo, sus intensiones se vieron frustradas al oír un grito de terror a sus espaldas, más específicamente, del lugar que a toda costa querían evitar._

_Sombra abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero la pegaso se le adelantó e ignoró siguiendo de largo para buscar un lugar donde tumbarse y descansar, el minino bufó molesto por la falta de interés hacia quien seguramente necesitaría ayuda, aunque sabía que tampoco podía esperar demasiado de parte de su amiga. Así que, viendo que no le quedaba de otra, tuvo que partir en su segundo arrebató de valentía e inertarse en los dominios de Gavin, cosa que Zomber no notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_—¡Idiota!, ¡¿Que haces?!— le reclamó incorporándose rápidamente._

_El aludido no contestó, se dispuso a continuar en busca de quien había gritado, perdiéndose de vista a los pocos minutos. Zomber soltó una maldición, mucho más explícita que las anteriores, para partir trás el felino negro._

_De regreso con el mencionado, a pesar de encontrase en una zona baldía se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil encontrar algo que no fuesen rocas, pequeñas, grandes, lisas ásperas, entre muchas otras que se ubicaban en cada dirección hacia donde el cachorro mirara. Comenzó a pensar que lo había imagiando, que lo que realmente había escuchado era el silbido del viento y frente a eso se detuvo._

_De pronto pegó un brincó al sentir un peso sobre su hombro, se calmó al caer en cuenta de a que se debía y volvió a entrar en pánico pues se trataba de su amiga. Zomber lo miraba de una manera que le hizo sentir como su pelaje pasaba de negro a blanco, no encontrando otra forma de reaccionar le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa._

_—¿Sabes que éstas muerto?._

_—Claro que lo se— respondió con naturalidad._

_En eso, se volvió a escuchar el grito, quien quiera que fuese, el responsable se encontraba cerca, el par se miró signicativamente, a fin de cuentas ya estaban ahí y si Zomb no quería que Sombra volviera a partir sin aviso tenía que aceptar e ir a ayudar, por mucho que le fastidiara el simple hecho de pensarlo._

_—No digas nada, vamos— cortó negándose a escuchar las burlas o el regocijo del pequeño felino._

* * *

_Un ser de inmensa estatura, con un cuerpo constituido por nada más que roca y uno que otro árbol o matorral que había brotado por casualidad, caminaba a paso lento provocando que la tierra bajo sus pies se remeciera llegando a alzar algunas piedras de su alrededor, contaba con ciertas protuberancias en la zona que vendría siendo su cara, estas representaban dos ojos y una boca. De la parte que correspondía a una de sus manos, sobresalía un pequeño bulto rosa, la criatura encerraba a dicho bulto por medio de su puño._

_Soltando un poderoso rugido, la criatura sacudió sus manos y en consecuencia se escuchó un alarido de terror, sin embargo el ser lo ignoró continuando con su marcha hacia algún lugar desconocido. Sin tener ninguna prisa, se permitió observar su alrededor con una mueca que denotaba fascinación, se perdió en la contemplación del paisaje y eso le permitió ignorar momentáneamente los cortes que surgieron de forma fortuita en diversas zonas de su cuerpo, llegó a reaccionar segundo antes de que dichas partes salieran despedidas por los aires, por lo cual, el bulto se vió libre de su aprisonamiento cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo._

_Era una potranca de crin risada, bicolor, se mezclaban mechones rojo sangre y púrpura, su pelaje también combinaba dos tonos, partiendo desde la comisura del hocico y recorriendo todo el estómago lucia un tono coral, el resto era fucsia, no contaba con una cutie mark. La pequeña gimió adolorida e intentó incorporarse utilizando nada más que sus cascos delanteros, al lograrlo miró en todas direcciones intentando comprender lo sucedido al tiempo que un fuerte pitido resonaba en su cabeza producto de la caída._

_De pronto lo vió, la silueta de un pequeño individuo al cual rozaba el viento, blandia una espada que en ese momento se disponía a guardar, la pequeña no alcanzaba a distinguir su apariencia debido a la lejanía, problema que desapareció cuando dicho desconocido se acercó hacia ella. Rápidamente trató de retroceder desconociendo las intensiones del extraño y se espantó aún más luego de descubrir que este se encontraba acompañado por lo que parecía ser un pequeño gato, sin embargo no logró alejarse, sus patas traseras no le respondía por lo que, volteando a mirarlas, pensó lo peor respecto a la caída._

_—Solo estás asustada, reaccionarán cuando logres calmarte— el tono hostil de aquella voz desconocida causa que el pelaje de la potranca se erizara._

_—¿No podías decírselo de una manera mas…?, ya sabes, ¿amigable?— regañó un tercero que por el matiz de su habla parecía bastante joven, tal cual sería el caso de un niño de 4 años._

_Sumamente confundida, decidió encarar a quienes creía una amenaza para con ella y grande fue su sorpresa al poder contemplarlos, puesto que el pequeño gato, que en realidad era un jaguar, era de todo menos intimidante, el pequeño colmillo que sobresalía de su morro le daban una apariencia aún más tierna, no pudo decir lo mismo de su acompañante, sí el escuchar su voz se le hacia espeluznante, apreciar sus ojos esmeralda, un tono de verde más claro que el de los suyos propios, era todavía peor._

_—¡Zomber!, ¿enserio?— cuestionó retóricamente el minino._

_—¿Qué?— contestó ella de manera tajante, desviando la mirada que sostenía sobre la potra._

_—¡Deja de mirarla como sí la fueses a matar!._

_—Oh, ¿no puedo?— cambió su tono a uno burlón desenvainando levemente su katana._

_La potra ahogó un grito lo que atrajo la atención del par de amigos, Sombra le sonrió queriendo pedirle disculpas tanto por él como por Zomb, más que nada por Zomb._

_—Hey, descuida, no lastiamaria ni a una mosca— la potra se mostró dudosa, pero optó por creer en el gato y sujetar la pata que le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse._

_Y como si el destino quisiera burlarse del minino, en ese momento una mosca se acercó a ellos, la potra negra fue incapaz de contener su sonrisa mofosa, desenvainó la espada atravesando al insecto en el acto, ganándose el shock de sus espectadores._

_«Gracias Zomb, eres de mucha ayuda» pensó con sarcasmo mirando al cielo en busca de paciencia._

_No obstante esta vez la potra no se espantó, al menos no tanto como en un principio, asimiló, debido a la reacción de Sombra, que el actuar de la pegaso era normal y siendo que le debía la vida, se negaba a reclamarle por mucho que su comportamiento le pareciera bruto._

_—G-gracias— pretendió hablarle consiguiendo que cesará con su burla y volviera a fulminarle con la mirada —Y-yo, yo estoy en deuda contigo, ¡con ambos! — se corrigió._

_Zomb guardó la katana, se acercó a la potra hasta chocar su nariz con la propia, exhalando humo, y después dijo —¿Por qué no desapareciste?._

_—¿D-disculpa?— sintiéndose amenazada fue incapaz de procesar la pregunta._

_—Eres una alicornio— desvío la mirada hacia sus alas y cuerno —podías huir, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?._

_La alicornio miró hacia los lados deseando salir de la incómoda situación, era un cierto que podría haberlo hecho, sin embargo..._

_—T-tenía miedo, esa cosa era m-muy grande—tartamudeó refiriéndose a su anterior captor, o lo que quedaba de él._

_—Es un golem— mencionó Sombra fijándose en los restos de la criatura de roca._

_—Mientes— susurró la pegaso al oído de ella, ante esto se tensó —pero da igual, tampoco me interesa saberlo— sin más pasó de largo acercándose al cachorro —¡Quedate ahí!, esa cosa puede seguir viva._

_Dicho y hecho la tierra tembló, los restos del rebanado golem lentamente se juntaron y el gran ser de piedra se alzó soltando un rugido que agitó la crin de las potras e incluso hizo retroceder al jaguar, quien inmediatamente miró mal a su amiga por haber hablado, Zomber lo ignoró y de nueva cuenta sacó su arma lista para una revancha._

_—¡Sombra!, ¡largo de aquí!— le ordenó sin mirarlo, conectando su mirada con la de su contrincante —¡tienes el mapa, adelántate!._

_El cachorro no objetó nada y cogiendo por un ala a la potranca fucsia se alejó del improvisado campo de batalla, confiando en las capacidades combativas de su amiga._

_—¿Estará bien?._

_—¿Quién, el golem?— sonrió de lado con diversión —honestamente lo dudo— luego recordó algo —¡Oh cierto!, me llamó Sombra._

_—Fairy— regresó el saludo consiguiendo ignorar el combate que se libraba detrás de ellos._

* * *

Poco tiempo le tomó volver a destrozar al golem, se tomó la molestia de cortarlo en fragmentos mucho más pequeños y esparcirlos con tal de conseguir suficiente tiempo como para escapar. Sombra y Fairy tampoco se habían alejado demasiado, por lo que dió con ellos a los pocos minutos. No se contuvo al momento de reclamarle a su amigo por haberle ofrecido a la alicornio que los acompañara, el gato le insistió hasta el cansancio por lo que al final terminó aceptando a cambio de que se callara.

Y ahora se lamentaba por su debilidad, una cosa era viajar con Sombra quien era el único ser vivo que podía tolerar cerca de su espacio personal, y otra muy distinta era rescatar a una desconocida y cargar con ella durante un viaje del que desconocía la duración.

—¡Como sea!— cortó de manera severa consiguiendo que el gato tintado cesará sus burlas —¡y tú!— la aludida levantó la vista de golpe —¡¿no tienes a donde ir?!.

Fairy se encogió de hombros con la mirada oscurecida, apretó la mandíbula queriendo retener un aparente llanto, lo consiguió y encaró a Zomber.

—N-no, yo... Yo ya no tengo familia ni hogar— queriendo torturarla con algo más que sus recuerdos, algunos de los cortes y golpes que tenía esparcidos por casi todo su cuerpo comenzaron a arder, principalmente por el sudor de su cuerpo debido a la calor.

La pegaso notó esto y guardó silencio meditando la situación, de ningúna manera soportaría los reclamos de Sombra si es que llegará a deja a Fairy a su suerte, así que, por mucho que no quisiera verla ni en pintura, se tuvo que resignar. Les ordenó a sus acompañantes que buscaran un lugar para descansar y reponer suficientes energías para el resto del camino que se les venía encima, dicho par aceptó sin rechistar y se movieron en busca del lugar más apto y cercano.

A su vez, Zomber permaneció en su lugar, observando el cielo que finalmente mostraba signos de querer oscurecerse dándole paso a la noche, suspiró con cansancio resintiendo el dolor de sus extremidades y terminó por decir.

—Si no hay de otra.

* * *

[Continuará...]

.

.

.

[Inicio saga 2]]

(-Redacción: 29/01/2020)

(-Revisión: 30/01/2020)

(-Publicación: 30/01/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹.Saya: Es la funda o vaina de una espada japonesa o un cuchillo. Solía hacerse de madera ligera, lacada, es decir, cubierta de savia, por el exterior

².Raquítica: Animal o vegetal que tiene un desarrollo o crecimiento deficiente.

***[Notas de la autora]***

Para ver si estaban atentos/as, ¿cuantas veces Zomber sacó la katana?

Y aquí les dejo el último capítulo del mes, aún no puedo creer que he llegado a la segunda saga del fic XD.

PD: En mi deviantart estoy subiendo dibujos de los personajes por si quieren pasar a verlos, lo mismo en instagram, tumblr y página de facebook, los links están en mi biografía.

Nos leemos! Ñacaaa.


End file.
